


Tu luz me hace brillar

by KeepKhanAndKlingOn



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), ThorQuill - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 72
Words: 41,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepKhanAndKlingOn/pseuds/KeepKhanAndKlingOn
Summary: Podría decirse que los dos tienen un brillo muy especial: Thor como dios del trueno suelta verdaderos chispazos y Quill, como hijo de un celestial, posee una luz en su interior. Pero, ¿quién hace brillar a quién?
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Un largo camino

**Un largo camino**

Se imaginó encendiendo un cigarrillo y aspirando una profunda calada de humo. Peter no fumaba, nunca lo había hecho, pero era lo que había visto en las películas cuando, después del sexo, los protagonistas se echan un pitillo para terminar de relajarse. Por otro lado, estaba ya bastante relajado, la verdad. El último orgasmo le había llevado al puto paraíso. Sintió el cansancio en cada músculo de su cuerpo y, aunque notaba las caricias y los besos, no podía responder. El abrazo que le envolvía era tan cálido, tan tierno y dulce, tan... ¿protector? Sí, eso era. Se sentía amado y protegido, confortado y muy a gusto allí, tanto que se durmió entre los brazos del otro sin preocuparse por nada más que descansar.

\- Peter... - El susurro quebró el silencio de la noche, apenas perturbado por el sonido de dos respiraciones que regresaban a la calma tras la turbulenta tempestad. - Jeg elsker deg.

Pero Peter estaba ya en el mundo de los sueños, no podía oírle. De haberlo escuchado tampoco lo habría entendido, no sabía una palabra de noruego. Dormía resoplando ligeramente con una preciosa sonrisa muda entre los labios.

Él no podía dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Atrás quedó la batalla que se acababa de librar entre las sábanas, una lucha no ya por la supremacía sino por la supervivencia, porque en algún momento de aquella mágica noche ambos comprendieron que se necesitaban el uno al otro para seguir adelante. La vida había sido demasiado cruel arrebatándoles todo aquello que habían amado alguna vez. ¿Todo? Le miraba apoyado sobre su propio brazo en la cama, juraría que una diminuta pompa de saliva acababa de asomar entre aquellos deliciosos labios.

Loki, Odin y Frigga, toda su familia había muerto. Asgard desapareció tras el Ragnarök y la pequeña aldea noruega de Nuevo Asgard estaría mejor bajo el mandato de Brunhilda, la valquiria que sobrevivió. No se arrepentía de haber tomado aquella decisión. De Vengador a Guardián de la Galaxia hay un largo camino, pero cruzar el espacio infinito en una nave con la compañía de aquel tipo tan curioso, medio humano y medio celestial, era lo mejor que podía haber hecho.

Se preguntó cuánto puede vivir un celestial, bueno, un medio celestial, todo el mundo sabe que los ceslestiales son inmortales; a menos que alguien, un hijo suyo por ejemplo, los mate. Quill podría llegar a ser muy pero que muy longevo. Eso estaba bien, podría amarle mil años o más. En realidad esperaba poder amarle por siempre. Sí, definitivamente era una pompita de saliva lo que brillaba entre aquellos labios. Thor sonrió y le acarició el pelo, eso hizo que Peter se estremeciera en sueños y se diese media vuelta. Ahora le daba la espalda, durmiendo de costado con las rodillas dobladas. Se acopló a él encajando como dos piezas de un puzle, suspiró y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Peter, en cambio, abrió los ojos al notar la caliente respiración del otro en su nuca. No le desagradó la sensación, de hecho ni una sola de las sorprendentes sensaciones que Thor le había proporcionado aquella noche había resultado desagradable. Bueno, tal vez cuando le sintió entrando duro e imparable, eso sí le perturbó bastante, pero enseguida pasó el dolor y un placer indescriptible se hizo dueño de todo y... Ah, sólo con recordarlo se estaba empalmando otra vez. Sonrió para sí mismo. Estiró su brazo derecho hacia atrás hasta circundar la cadera y poder acariciar la nalga desnuda del otro lado. Le tenía pegado al cuerpo, como si fueran un solo ser. Eso sí que era una sensación agradable, sentirse parte de algo más grande.

De niño huérfano abducido por unos ladrones espaciales a Guardián de la Galaxia, hay un largo camino. No lo recorrió solo, tuvo compañeros. Se acabó formando una extraña familia a su alrededor: un mapache genéticamente modificado, una mujer con antenas capaz de leer los pensamientos y manipularlos, un grandullón idiota con un sentido del humor único, un árbol parlante adolescente y... Peter sintió un escalofrío al pensar en ella: Gamora. Su Gamora había muerto. Sí, es cierto que vio a la Gamora del pasado luchar contra Thanos poniéndose del lado de su hermana Nébula al final, pero cuando todo acabó no pudieron encontrarlas. Al principio la buscó, usando la tecnología heredada de Yondu. No halló ningún rastro de ella en toda la maldita Galaxia. Tal vez se había esfumado cuando Iron Man chasqueó los dedos. De todos modos esa Gamora ni siquiera le conocía, no era su Gamora y Peter ya había llorado bastante su pérdida. Ahora estaba enamorado de un dios nórdico tuerto, no podía negarlo. Apretó la mano encerrando aquella nalga desnuda, la respuesta fue un dulce beso en su nuca.


	2. Esa tontería que siempre anheló

**Esa tontería que siempre anheló**

Al día siguiente despertaron de golpe con una canción a todo volumen sonando a través de la megafonía, Rocket y sus condenados modales. Los dos se desperezaron, se vistieron y salieron del camarote sin decir una palabra. Pasaron así buena parte de la mañana, había muchas reparaciones pendientes en la nave. Pero horas más tarde, mientras arreglaban un aparato impronunciable, Thor se atrevió a hablar cuando al fin se encontraron a solas.

\- Anoche, yo... - Thor no sabía cómo decirlo, no encontraba las palabras y jugueteaba con el destornillador entre los dedos hasta que se le cayó al suelo. - Peter, yo...

\- Sí, yo también. - Soltó la llave inglesa y se encogió de hombros, ¿qué podía decir?

\- Me hiciste brillar. - Susurró a su oído mientras le rodeaba la cintura acercándose más a él.

\- Lo sé, vi la luz en tus ojos. - Le dijo pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. - Y sentí algo dentro, algo... no sé...

\- Tú también brillaste, Peter. - Le besó. Dulce, cálido.

\- ¿Brillé? - Preguntó abandonando los labios del otro. - ¿En serio? Porque tengo una luz dentro de mí, ya sabes, soy medio alien... medio...

\- Celestial. - Completó la frase. Thor sonrió al hacerlo, esa clase de complicidad, esa tontería, era lo que siempre había anhelado tener en su vida.

\- ¡Exacto! - Peter rió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. - De ahora en adelante nos terminaremos las frases, sabremos lo que el otro piensa sólo con mirarnos y nos robaremos la comida del plato sin que nos moleste.

\- Yo nunca te robaría la comida. - Dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- Sí lo harás. - Peter rió acercando los labios a aquella boca fruncida. - Me quitarás las patatas fritas sin pedir permiso.

\- Mmmno... - Thor no pudo argumentar nada más, el beso de Peter le silenció.

\- ¿Por qué vas a robarle las patatas? - Se escuchó una voz al fondo de la sala de máquinas. Era el grandullón, comiéndose precisamente una bolsa de patatas fritas.

\- ¡Drax! - Gritó Quill volviéndose de inmediato. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

\- No mucho. - Contestó echándose otra patata a la boca.

Era oficial, ahora todos sabrían lo que estaba pasando entre él y el dios del trueno. Peter recordó que Drax también le había sorprendido en actitud semejante con Gamora años atrás y se echó a reír.

\- Está bien. - Admitió señalándose a sí mismo y a Thor a su lado. - Somos amantes.

\- Sí que debe estar bien. - Drax estuvo de acuerdo y asintió masticando, tenía la boca llena. - Tú le hiciste brillar... - Tragó y siguió la frase. - ...y él a ti. Eso tiene que ser muy bueno.

\- Vale, no entremos en detalles. - Dijo Peter empezando a sentirse incómodo. - Lo que pase en mi camarote es asunto mío, Drax.

\- Y mío. - Añadió Thor con una sonrisa de satisfacción pegada a la cara.

\- ¿De qué asunto estáis hablando? - Preguntó Mantis asomando las antenas, acababa de llegar y había captado parte de la conversación.

\- Fornican. - Contestó Drax tan adusto como siempre. - Juntos. - Añadió señalando a ambos con su bolsa de patatas.

\- ¡Bueno, ya está bien! - Peter elevó el tono, pasando de estar incómodo a enojado. - ¿Puede cada cual meterse en sus asuntos?

Dejó la sala de máquinas y subió al puente de mando. Los pisotones de sus botas alertaron a Groot y a Rocket de su llegada.

\- ¿Yo soy Groot? - Preguntó el árbol con cara de pena, no le gustaba nada ver a Quill cabreado.

\- Tú sabrás. - Contestó Peter con malos modos. - Y no estoy de mal humor. ¡Me ponen de mal humor, que es muy distinto!

\- Yo soy Groot. - Replicó con un bufido, para el caso daba lo mismo, Quill estaba cabreado.


	3. No más bromas

**No más bromas**

Rocket le vio tomar asiento a su lado y coger los mandos de la nave. Sin preguntar nada le cedió el control, intuía que su amigo quería pilotar. Al momento llegaron todos los demás. Drax que seguía comiéndose su patatas fritas, Mantis que intentaba suavizar las cosas y por último Thor. El dios parecía muy divertido con el pequeño drama que estaba viendo.

\- Me alegra que hayas superado lo de... - Dijo Mantis acercándose al puesto del piloto.

\- ¡No lo digas! - Gritó Quill.

\- ...Gamora. - Demasiado tarde, la chica no sabía cuando cerrar el pico.

\- No, Gamora y Quill nunca fornicaron. - Intervino Drax ofreciendo la bolsa de patatas a Groot, el joven árbol siempre tenía hambre.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- No tuvieron la oportunidad, Drax, pero ellos dos se amaban. - Mantis seguía abriendo su enorme bocaza. De no ser porque se la veía llena de vida aquella charla suya parecería más bien un torpe intento de suicidio. - Yo sólo quería decir que me alegra que seas feliz, Peter.

Él no dijo nada. No soltaba los mandos, de hecho apretaba tanto la palanca que se le estaban empezando a poner blancos los nudillos.

\- Me alegra que por fin estés con alguien, ya sabes. - Añadió ella mirando de reojo al dios a su espalda.

\- ¿Sólo soy alguien? - Comentó Thor con tono burlón.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? - Preguntó Rocket fingiendo sorpresa. - ¿Tiene que ver con los gemidos y los gritos que salían anoche de tu camarote, Quill?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. O tal vez lo fuera la sonora y larga carcajada que siguió. Todos se reían al unísono, incluido Groot, y parecía que se estaban riendo de él, como siempre. Peter soltó los mandos y se puso en pie. Afortunadamente Rocket estuvo atento y conectó el piloto automático.

\- ¡Oh, venga, tío! - El mapache seguía partiéndose la caja. - ¡No te pongas así! Sólo era una broma...

\- Yo soy Groot. - Se burló el árbol arrugando la bolsa de patatas vacía y lanzándosela a Peter.

\- ¡Muy gracioso! - Gritó Quill poniéndose completamente colorado. - Si os apetece clavarme una daga o algo, estaré en mi camarote.

\- Peter... - Thor trató de detenerle cuando pasó por su lado. - Vamos, tus amigos sólo están contentos por tu felicidad, eso no es nada malo.

\- Bah, ya se le pasará. - Dijo Rocket secándose las lágrimas que la risa había hecho saltar.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Le aconsejó el árbol a Thor, creía que Peter no debería estar solo.

\- Sí, ve y haz que su luz se encienda de nuevo. - Agregó Drax. - Parece que eso le gusta.

\- ¡Le encanta! - Rocket volvía a revolcarse en su asiento entre carcajadas. - ¡Por cómo gritaba anoche, debe volverle loco!

\- Está bien, iré con él. - Dijo Thor camino del camarote del capitán. - Y por favor, no os burléis más de Peter.

\- No puedo prometerte nada. - Respondió Rocket guiñándole un ojo.

El dios le miró con el ceño fruncido y el mapache puso los ojos en blanco.

\- De acuerdo, no más bromas. - Rectificó el peludo tomando de nuevo el control de la nave.


	4. Un entretenimiento

**Un entretenimiento**

Thor cerró la puerta detrás de él y se quedó allí plantado sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. El camarote todavía olía a sudor y a sexo, la cama seguía revuelta y Quill yacía sobre ella boca abajo, completamente inmóvil.

\- ¿Estás bien, Peter? - Le preguntó al final con más miedo que vergüenza.

\- No. - Contestó él de malas maneras.

Girándose en la cama le clavó la mirada, parecía enojado y triste al mismo tiempo. Thor se sentó a su lado y trató de acariciarle el pelo pero Peter se apartó con violencia.

\- ¿Es por lo que ha dicho Mantis? - La voz del dios temblaba, le asustaba la respuesta. - Lo de que has superado la muerte de Gamora y eso...

\- ¿En serio? - Peter se sentó de golpe, sus movimientos eran bruscos por el enfado pero sus ojos parecían estar a punto de romper a llorar. - ¿Tú también?

\- Lo siento, yo... - Thor agachó la cabeza fijando la vista en sus propias botas.

Peter se puso en pie de un salto y caminó furioso por el camarote. No había mucho espacio, rodeaba la cama y se acercaba a la claraboya una y otra vez, llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si sintiera una jaqueca terrible.

\- Has estado burlándote de mí todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? - Le dijo con amargura.

\- ¿Qué? No Peter, yo... - Thor no entendía nada, no sabía qué decir en su propia defensa.

\- Que si todo el mundo sabe quien es el capitán aquí, que no hace falta discutir, que si eres un dios y toda esa mierda prepotente que te gastas. - Le recordó con rabia cómo se había estado comportando desde que decidió unirse a su tripulación. - ¿Sabes lo complicado que ha sido para mí lidiar con toda esa basura?

Thor se levantó como impulsado por un resorte, algo en su interior le había dado una aguda punzada.

\- ¿Sabes tú lo complicado que ha sido para mí lidiar con estos sentimientos? - Gritó cerrando los puños y enfrentándose al otro cara a cara.

Hubo un silencio, los dos mirándose fijamente, el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y el latido disparado de sus corazones palpitando en sus oídos lo llenaba. Entonces Peter esbozó una ligera sonrisa y Thor trató de acariciarle el mentón, fracasando cuando él le apartó la mano. El dios soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿En serio piensas que Gamora todavía...? - Los ojos de Peter brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

\- ¿Por qué la nombras siquiera? - Thor volvía a gritar. El asunto le sacaba de sus casillas.

\- ¿Por qué la nombras tú? - Le espetó a la cara con rabia.

\- ¿Por qué no me has hablado nunca de lo que tenías con ella? - Le chilló.

Thor se pasó la mano por la frente y volvió a suspirar, intentaba conservar la calma, detener la ira que todo aquello le estaba provocando. No quería discutir con Peter, se moría por abrazarle, tocarle, besarle y acariciarle. Se moría por mostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él pero entonces, ¿por qué no dejaban de pelear?

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. - Contestó Peter bajando el tono. - Con lo que tengo contigo, o con lo que creía tener.

Peter se dejó caer sobre la cama, las lágrimas rodaban al fin por sus mejillas y, tal vez avergonzado de su debilidad, se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Thor se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Peter? - Le preguntó en un susurro.

\- Empiezo a pensar que sólo he sido un entretenimiento para ti, una diversión, algo que hacer para matar el tiempo... - Peter parecía más calmado, el enfado casi había desaparecido dejando espacio sólo para la tristeza. - Dime, Thor, ¿no soy eso para ti? Porque a fin de cuentas, ¿qué hace un dios inmortal con un humano sino pasar el rato?


	5. Quisiera ser el último

**Quisiera ser el último**

Los ojos enrojecidos de Quill se le clavaron en el alma y algo se resquebrajó allí dentro. Thor se sacudió, ¿de veras creía que no le amaba, que era solamente un juego para él?

\- Medio humano. - Le corrigió acariciando su espalda.

\- Sí, bueno... - Peter bajó la cabeza con pesadumbre pero no se apartó esta vez, se dejaba consolar.

\- ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? - Le dijo sosteniéndole la barbilla para poder mirarle a los ojos. - Eres medio celestial, tú y esa luz tuya duraréis mucho tiempo, lo sé. Sólo quiero compartir ese tiempo contigo.

\- ¿Cómo? - Se extrañó. - ¿Qué sabes tú de los medio celestiales? Que yo sepa soy el único, no hay precedentes.

\- Si los celestiales son inmortales, tú deberías vivir más de mil años por lo menos... - Respondió con una dulce sonrisa. - Escucha, Peter... Te pido disculpas por todas las veces que me he comportado como un imbécil, solamente lo hacía para poner distancia entre tú y yo, porque no estaba preparado para enfrentarme a lo que realmente sentía por ti.

\- ¿De veras? - Preguntó arrugando la frente. - ¿Y qué sentías?

\- Atracción. - Confesó. - Deseo... Creo que te lo dejé bien claro anoche, lo que siento por ti.

\- No me lo has dicho. - Volvió a arrugar la frente, sus ojos brillaban pero ya sin lágrimas.

\- Sí que lo hice. - Thor tragó saliva. - Pero en noruego y creo que estabas dormido.

\- ¿Y bien? - Esperó unos segundos, no había respuesta. Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo apretando los labios con impaciencia.

\- Peter... yo... - El dios volvió a tragar saliva, tenía que decirlo, debía decirlo. - Yo te amo.

\- ¿Y el asunto de Gamora? ¿Te preocupa? - Lo que acababa de escuchar era importante pero su pregunta no podía quedar sin respuesta. Debía ser contestada de inmediato.

\- No más que a ti. - Thor fue todo lo honesto que se podía permitir. Demostrar celos en ese momento no habría servido de nada y, de todos modos, por sus gritos de antes, Quill ya debía tener claro que el asunto con Gamora le preocupaba. - Sé que has dejado de buscarla hace tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes...? - Peter se sorprendió pero comprendió al instante que Thor no era ningún tonto. - Ya, el ordenador de la nave.

\- No me importa no haber sido el primero en tu corazón, solamente quiero estar ahí ahora y quedarme todo el tiempo posible. - Thor se acercó a su rostro hasta que sus narices se rozaron. - Quisiera ser el último.

\- Imagino que yo tampoco habré sido el primero... - Musitó teniendo su boca tan cerca que podía saborear su aliento.

\- Peter, que tengo más de mil quinientos años... - Sonrió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Estoy ahí ahora... - Dijo posando su mano sobre el corazón del dios.- Y me quedaré todo lo que pueda. Voy a quedarme Thor, no sé cuánto durará pero no pienso irme.

El beso que siguió fue largo y dulce, infinitamente tierno. Poco a poco se abrazaron y sin saber cómo terminaron envueltos el uno en el otro sobre la cama.


	6. La entrega

**La entrega**

Las ropas se desprendían de sus cuerpos como por arte de magia, apenas unos movimientos suaves las apartaban para dejar al descubierto la piel cálida y hambrienta de caricias.

Thor se dejó hacer, sorprendido al principio por la iniciativa del otro, pero seguro de sentir placer con cada diminuto mordisco en su entrepierna. Peter quería tomarlo, hacerle lo que él le había hecho la noche anterior, y el dios se lo permitió. Él era el capitán, al fin y al cabo, y Thor descubrió así todo un abanico de nuevas sensaciones a cuál más placentera. Las caricias en su espalda, las manos grandes apretándole las nalgas, la delicadeza con la que se introdujo dentro de él llegando a donde nunca nadie había llegado antes, y aquellos deliciosos impulsos eléctricos que recorrían su columna hasta detonar en su cerebro en estallidos que le arrebataban de gozo.

Escuchar el sonido de su propia voz gimiendo, tan aguda, le impresionó. Jamás había sonado de aquel modo pero Peter le estaba llevando a un nuevo mundo, empujando entre sus piernas con un ritmo impetuoso, adentrándose más y más hasta hacerle volar muy alto. Sintió que iba a perder el conocimiento, le faltaba el aire y su corazón no podría latir más rápido. Apretó los muslos encerrando a su amante entre ellos, mojando su vientre al verter la semilla en una explosión que le pilló desprevenido. Peter rugió como un león al vaciarse dentro y se dejó caer sobre su pecho, exhausto.

Lo había hecho, Thor se había entregado, ahora era suyo, de Peter, era suyo en cuerpo y alma. Atrás quedaron sus escarceos amorosos de juventud, sus conquistas, que lo único que hacían era enaltecer su ego. El amor que una vez sintió por Jane Foster no era nada comparado con aquello que sentía ahora por Peter. Qué equivocado estuvo al creerla el amor de su vida, y qué suerte tuvo de que ella fuese más inteligente que él y decidiera terminar la relación. Jane sí habría sido un pasatiempo, ahora lo sabía, podía compararlo con el profundo amor y la entrega que sentía por Peter. Jane no habría durado demasiado, pero él... su medio celestial... con suerte le duraría para siempre.

\- Amé a Gamora... - Musitó sin levantar la cabeza del torso de Thor. - O eso creo, no lo sé. Nunca tuve esto con ella, nunca fuimos más allá del flirteo pero sé que me atraía, la deseaba, la quería muchísimo. No sé cómo habría acabado el asunto, nunca lo sabré.

\- ¿Eso te tortura? - Preguntó acariciando su pelo. - ¿No saber?

\- Sé lo que siento ahora mismo. - Dijo incorporándose levemente hasta poder mirarle a los ojos. - Esto. Tú y yo. Y es lo mejor que he tenido nunca, créeme.

\- No me lo has dicho. - Le susurró con media sonrisa repitiendo sus palabras.

\- Thor, te amo. - Dijo sin apartar la vista de los ojos del dios, el azul le brillaba humedecido. - Te amo y eso es lo único que importa. Ni Gamora, ni los años que pueda vivir, ni los capullos de ahí fuera... Por mí pueden seguir riéndose que me da igual. Nada me importa ya, sólo tú, sólo esto.

\- Jeg elsker deg. - Susurró antes de besar sus labios. - Quiere decir te amo.

\- Lo imaginaba, pero gracias por la traducción. - Peter rió antes de regresar a aquella boca y perderse en un beso.


	7. Peces muertos

**Peces muertos**

Las semanas que siguieron fueron condenadamente empalagosas, como una luna de miel. Rocket tuvo que tragarse sus bromas, Drax sus comentarios y Mantis aprender a cerrar la bocaza. Día tras día les veían acariciarse, cogerse de la mano o besarse sin ningún pudor y en cualquier parte de la nave. Si les sorprendían rozándose con fruición en pleno abrazo, simplemente carraspeaban o se daban media vuelta y desaparecían sin más. La relación entre los dos “capitanes” era un hecho con el que tenían que convivir. Para Groot todo fue más simple, pero solamente porque él es simple y ya está. ¿Qué le importa a un árbol quién se acueste con quién? Todo era bastante idílico hasta que una mañana Peter empezó a encontrarse mal mientras desayunaban.

\- ¿Tienes que comerte esa asquerosidad aquí? - Le dijo a Rocket con cara de asco. - ¡Llévate tu pez muerto y apestoso a otra parte!

\- Son arenques. - Protestó el mapache. - ¡Si tanto te molesta lárgate tú!

\- Conejo, por favor. A Peter se le ha puesto mala cara. - Thor trató de mediar en la incipiente discusión. - Has de reconocer que no huele muy bien, podrías...

\- No, déjalo. - Peter se levantó con su taza de café en la mano. - Se me ha quitado el apetito, ya me voy yo.

\- ¡Peter! - Gritó Mantis cuando le vio tambalearse. - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Se ha mareado. - Thor lo sostuvo por la cintura, Peter acababa de perder el sentido.

\- Túmbalo en el suelo. - Le aconsejó Mantis.

\- Ponle los pies en alto. - Añadió Drax.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Dijo el árbol y todos le miraron con cara de extrañados.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Aire fresco? - Rocket le propinó una colleja al joven árbol. - ¿Qué pretendes, que abramos la ventana o que le saquemos fuera al espacio exterior?

\- ¡Yo soy Groot! - Gritó en su defensa. Y era cierto, entre todos estaban agobiando al pobre Quill.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó volviendo en sí entre los brazos de Thor.

\- Te has desmayado, nenaza. - Contestó el mapache.

\- ¡Ah, Rocket! - Se quejó llevándose la mano a la nariz. - ¡Apestas a pez muerto!

\- Y tú... - El mapache iba a contraatacar pero no tuvo tiempo, Peter sufrió una fuerte arcada y acabó vomitando por todas partes. - Puaj...

Thor le tomó en brazos y se lo llevó al camarote con la intención de tenderlo sobre la cama pero Peter no se dejaba manejar, estaba empeñado en que se encontraba perfectamente y que la culpa de todo la tenían los apestosos arenques de Rocket.

\- Estoy bien. - Refunfuñó camino de la cabina de mando.

\- No, no lo estás. - Dijo Thor siguiéndole de cerca por si volvía a marearse.


	8. Soy un tío

**Soy un tío**

Entre tanto lío de ir y venir, Mantis se las arregló para acercarse a Quill y tomarle la mano sin que él se diese cuenta. La chica se concentró un momento y sus antenas brillaron por un segundo antes de soltarle, su cara era de auténtica sorpresa.

\- Peter... - Le dijo al oído en voz muy baja. - ¿Sabes esa luz que heredaste de tu padre y que luego utilizaste para destruirlo?

\- Ajá... - Asintió en un susurro sólo para ella.

\- Pues parece que no sólo puede matar, tu luz también puede crear vida. - Terminó Mantis con una estúpida gran sonrisa plantada en mitad de la cara.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Peter se apartó de su amiga y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Creo que dice que estás preñado. - Dijo Drax que, con su oído tan fino, había escuchado cada palabra.

\- ¿Yo soy Groot? - El joven árbol dio un respingo.

\- ¿Qué? - Thor se acercó a Peter y lo miró como si estuviera viendo a un desconocido.

\- ¡Oh, venga ya! - Rocket empezaba a reírse, una sonora carcajada no tardó en aparecer. - ¿Preñado? ¡Ja ja ja...!

\- Peter... - Thor seguía intentado descifrar en los ojos de su amante si algo así podía estar sucediendo de verdad.

\- ¡Que no! - Gritó desesperado. - ¡Soy un tío! ¡Los tíos no se quedan embarazados!

\- Tú no eres un tío, eres mucho más. - Intervino Mantis. - Créeme, lo he sentido. Llevas una nueva vida en tu vientre, pronto se verá abultado y no tendrás más remedio admitirlo.

\- Estás preñado. A mi esposa también le empezó a dar asco el pescado. - Drax se fue hacia la pareja y les envolvió en un abrazo. - Enhorabuena, papás.

\- ¡Yo soy Groot! - Se les unió el joven árbol. Estirando sus ramas sonreía con ternura al abrazarles.

\- ¡Embarazado! - El mapache se había dejado caer al suelo y literalmente se revolcaba entre carcajadas. - ¡Ay! ¡Me matas! ¡Es demasiado bueno!

\- Deberíamos ir a la Tierra, será mejor que un médico te eche un vistazo.- Thor le sostenía del brazo, Peter parecía estar en otro mundo, absorto con lo que estaba pasando.

\- No, no... - Seguía negando. - No puede ser... yo soy un tío... ¡Soy un tío!

\- Strange servirá, él es médico y además es mago, y un Vengador. - Mantis ya programaba las coordenadas de la Tierra en el ordenador de la nave.

\- Stephen Strange no es un Vengador exactamente. - Thor parecía tener reticencias respecto al plan de Mantis. - Pero sí es un buen médico y podrá atenderte. Consultaremos también con Banner, él nos ayudará.

\- No puede ser, Thor... - Peter no parecía salir de la fase de negación. - Esto no puede estar pasando.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su cara de madera.

\- Tiene razón, Quill. - Rocket por fin había dejado de reírse y empezaba a comportarse como un amigo. - Has sido un padre para él, lo harás bien con tu bebé. Bueno, en realidad has sido más bien como una madre. Yo soy más bien como el padre de Groot, y tú... - No lo podía evitar, estaba en sus genes de mapache. - ¡Tú eres el que está preñado! ¡Ja ja ja!

\- Conejo... - Thor le miró de reojo, bastó con eso para que a Rocket se le quitasen las ganas de cachondeo.


	9. Sonrisitas silenciosas

**Sonrisitas silenciosas**

Tardarían más de tres días en llegar a la Tierra. Thor envió un mensaje al cuartel de los Vengadores avisándoles de su visita y otro a Strange en el que le rogó máxima discreción sobre el delicado asunto del embarazo de Peter, no quería que se corriera la voz, su novio ya se sentía suficientemente incómodo.

\- No puede ser, ya verás. - Peter seguía anclado en la negación, paseando nervioso por su pequeño camarote. - Seguro que no es nada, Mantis se equivoca.

\- Sabes bien que eso no es posible. - Thor ya había sido testigo de las habilidades de su amiga con antenas.

\- ¿Que se equivoque o que yo esté preñado? - Preguntó subrayando que para él lo segundo sí que era imposible.

\- Tranquilízate, ven... - Le dijo desde la cama. - Túmbate un rato y descansa, mi amor.

\- No estoy cansado. ¡No me pasa nada! - Le gritó de malas maneras.

\- Dejemos que sea el doctor Strange el que lo diga, ¿vale? - Intentó persuadirlo.

\- No quiero ir a la Tierra. No me gusta. - Protestó cruzando los brazos como un niño pequeño.

\- Pero si naciste allí. - Thor se encogió de hombros.

\- No quiero ir y punto. Demasiados malos recuerdos. - Terminó con un puchero.

\- Peter... ven, túmbate un ratito conmigo. Por favor... - Le dijo con suavidad tendiéndole la mano.

Le hablaba con toda la paciencia del mundo, sabía que en su estado no debía alterarse, o al menos eso es lo que se suele decir de las embarazadas. Thor también estaba preocupado pero lo único que podía hacer era cuidar de Peter. Le cuidaría, sí. Sabía que Mantis no se equivocaba y que una nueva vida se estaba gestando en el vientre de su amado. Peter, el medio celestial al que había entregado su corazón y su alma, iba a ser la madre de su hijo. O hija. Thor se entretuvo en imaginar nombres para niño y para niña mientras retenía entre sus brazos el tenso cuerpo de Peter sobre la cama. Soñó despierto con preciosos bebés rubios de ojos azules y luego, por un instante, pensó en los oscuros cabellos de Loki hasta que recordó que él era adoptado. ¿O no lo era? Siempre tuvo esa duda. Sus padres demostraron con el tiempo que les habían escondido muchos secretos... Hela, sin ir más lejos. Thor sólo era un niño cuando su padre trajo a Loki a palacio. Les dijo a todos que era el hijo del rey de Jotunheim, el gigante al que había derrotado, y sin embargo el tamaño del niño se ajustaba más al de un asgardiano que a otra especie. Odín nunca mencionó nada acerca de la madre de Loki y Thor recordaba que, meses antes, Frigga había estado fuera de Asgard por una temporada, y que a su regreso estuvo triste y solitaria hasta que Odín le dejó a Loki en los brazos y le pidió que lo criase como había hecho con Thor. ¿Eran entonces medio hermanos? ¿Por eso Loki tenía los poderes mágicos de una Vanir, heredados directamente de su madre? ¿La madre de ambos? Era una posibilidad, así que tal vez su hijo o hija heredase sus cabellos oscuros. Thor sonrió al imaginarlo, pelo negro y ojos azules porque Peter también los tenía así, de un precioso azul cielo que, en ese preciso momento, no dejaban de mirarle con cierta inquietud.

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué narices estás pensando? - Preguntó Peter molesto por tanta sonrisita silenciosa del dios.

\- Tendremos unos hijos guapísimos, mi amor. - Le dijo besándolo en los labios, no quiso arriesgarse a una mala respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por el momento esto es todo lo que hay aunque no lo doy por finalizado. Tengo varias ideas en la cabeza, sólo he de tomarme un tiempo para escribirlas... de momento no he conseguido ningún implante para el cerebro que me conecte directamente al ordenador. Bueno, todo se andará, estamos en el siglo XXI, ¿no?  
> Espero que les guste la historia, THORQUILL es un fandom que me tiene... "lokita"...   
> *spoiler  
> ups!


	10. Trabajo por hacer

Ocho meses atrás del más que posible embarazo de Quill, los Guardianes habían acudido a la llamada de auxilio de los habitantes de un planeta que estaba siendo devastado por un repugnante e inmenso monstruo. Tenían un...

**Trabajo por hacer**

Resulta increíble la cantidad de cosas que se pueden llegar a pensar en tan sólo unos segundos. Hay circunstancias apremiantes, situaciones acuciantes que así lo exigen. La de decisiones importantes que se toman en la vida sin apenas tiempo para meditar. Es necesario, no te puedes quedar ahí plantado sin actuar, no puedes sentarte con una taza de café a considerarlo, no hay papel y lápiz para hacer una lista de pros y contras, nada de eso. En un caso semejante uno echa mano de lo que recuerda, de su experiencia, y conjetura brevemente acerca de las consecuencias que sobrevendrán, claro está, porque no hay demasiado tiempo. Hay que hacer algo y hay que hacerlo ya.

\- ¡Quiiiill! - Le advirtió antes de lanzar contra su amigo uno de sus poderosos rayos.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! - Gritó él al recibir aquel impacto de pura energía.

Y funcionó. ¡Vaya si lo hizo! El medio celestial pareció arder sin llamas en un resplandor ligeramente azulado. Se desprendió de una inmensa bola de luz que salió de su interior y que acabó con la vida del horrible engendro contra el que estaban luchando. ¡Victoria! Y justo a tiempo, aquel ser abominable les había dado una buena paliza. Todos estaban fuera de combate: Rocket y Drax aturdidos en el suelo, Mantis atrapada en un montón de baba pegajosa que el bicho le había escupido, Groot enredado con sus propias ramas apenas podía moverse, Thor había sido arrojado a varios metros de distancia con un solo golpe del monstruo y Peter... Bueno, Star Lord estaba a punto de ser engullido por unas terribles fauces cuando el rayo del dios del trueno le golpeó en la espalda.

\- Iba a devorarte... - Thor jadeaba corriendo hacia Quill, apenas si podía hablar.

\- ¿¡Me has lanzado un rayo!? - Le gritó enojado con la cara congestionada.

\- Lo siento. - Se disculpó Thor.

\- ¡Ha funcionado! - Exclamó Rocket loco de contento, dando saltos de alegría alrededor de ambos.

\- ¡Podrías haberme matado, idiota! - Protestó lleno de ira mirando al único ojo del dios, el mecánico se le había caído durante la batalla.

\- El bicho lo habría hecho de todos modos. - Dijo Drax sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Puede alguien ayudarme a salir de aquí? - Mantis intentaba deshacerse de la pegajosa baba que la tenía atrapada.

\- Yo soy Groot. - El árbol seguía retorciéndose para deshacer el nudo en el que el monstruo había convertido sus extremidades.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarme un rayo? - Peter parecía muy enfadado con el dios.

\- Eres medio celestial... - Se excusó Thor mientras buscaba su ojo postizo por los alrededores. - Supuse que tu luz interior se recargaría con mi energía y que eso te daría más poder.

\- ¡Y ha funcionado! - Repitió Rocket ayudando a Drax a liberar a la pegajosa Mantis. - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

\- ¡Eso! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió lanzarme un maldito rayo? ¿En qué estabas pensando? - Gritó Peter dándole un empujón, Thor perdió el equilibrio y terminó de rodillas delante de él.

\- Yo... ¡Aquí está! - Acababa de encontrar su ojo. - Solía hacerlo con Iron Man.

 _Contigo me queda un mucho trabajo por hacer, habrá que perfeccionar algunas cosas_ , pensó Thor para sí mismo.


	11. No lo harás conmigo

**No lo harás conmigo**

Thor se levantó del suelo, su posición respecto a Quill era algo humillante para él, allí de rodillas mientras Peter le miraba desde arriba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sopló al ojo mecánico para quitarle el polvo y se lo colocó en la cara de nuevo.

\- ¿Pero es que nunca lo lavas? - Preguntó Rocket con algo de asco. - Deberías lavarlo, te lo he dicho muchas veces.

\- ¿Yo soy Groot? - Preguntó tirando de Mantis con una de sus ramas, había logrado desanudarse y ayudaba a Drax a sacar a su amiga de aquel aprieto.

\- ¡Ahgs! Gracias Groot. - Dijo la chica libre al fin de las pegajosas babas del monstruo. - Contesta a su pregunta, Thor... ¿qué es eso de que lo hacías con Iron Man?

\- Sí, ¿qué es lo que hacías con Stark exactamente, eh? - Peter preguntaba entre cabreado y burlón, aprovechando el doble sentido de la frase para de alguna manera insultar al dios.

\- Bueno, él y yo... - Thor carraspeó, se daba cuenta de la broma pero no quería admitirlo. - Combatíamos juntos en los Vengadores, codo con codo. Más de una vez usamos esta táctica con éxito.

\- ¿Le lanzabas un rayo? - Preguntó Drax asombrado.

\- Sí, eso es. Su traje se sobrecargaba con mi energía y sus disparos eran mucho más poderosos. - Explicó con media sonrisa mientras parpadeaba hasta colocar bien el ojo mecánico en su lugar.

\- ¿Y cómo descubriste que eso funcionaba? - Preguntó Mantis tan llena de curiosidad como de babas alienígenas.

\- Cuando le conocí nos enfrentamos, yo traté de derrotarlo con uno de mis rayos y eso provocó justamente el efecto contrario. - Thor suspiró, la historia le hizo recordar la pérdida de Tony. - Ha funcionado, Peter. La misma táctica, ahora podremos hacerlo tú y yo.

\- Sea lo que sea lo que hacías con Stark... - Peter seguía terriblemente molesto con todo aquello aunque quizás no supiera identificar muy bien el motivo. - ¡No lo harás conmigo! ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Pero si ha sido la bomba! - Protestó Rocket. - Te lanza un rayo y tú escupes esa bola de luz tuya tan potente, ¿no es genial?

\- ¡No! - Quill se marchó dando fuertes pisotones hacia la nave. - Larguémonos de este maldito planeta de una vez.

\- Necesito una ducha. - Murmuró Mantis.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Añadió.

\- Sí, yo también estoy hambriento. - Se sumó Drax al comentario del joven árbol.

Rocket y Thor se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros. El mapache negó con la cabeza y echó a andar hacia la nave, seguido de un dios del trueno nada orgulloso y cabizbajo. Es cierto que podría haber salido mal, es cierto que podría haber acabado con la vida de su amigo Star Lord, pero también es verdad que no había tenido tiempo para meditar más en profundidad su decisión y que se había basado en experiencias pasadas y en la teoría de la probabilidad. ¡Y lo más importante, por Helheim: aquella decisión había funcionado!


	12. Es asunto mío

**Es asunto mío**

Mantis se tomaba su tiempo en la ducha, las babas del bicho eran difíciles de quitar, sobre todo del pelo y las antenas. Drax y Groot se atiborraban en la cocina mientras que Rocket pilotaba la nave camino de a saber qué nueva aventura.

Thor se coló en el camarote del capitán sin llamar, como hacía siempre. Necesitaba descansar y sin decir una palabra se tumbó en la cama junto a Peter. No era la primera vez que iba para echarse un rato en compañía de su buen amigo Star Lord. Por mucho que a éste le molestara, él se limitaba a ignorar sus comentarios cuando trataba en vano de echarle de allí.

\- ¿Ya estamos otra vez? - Dijo con desgana echándose a un lado para dejarle sitio. - Te he dicho mil veces que éste es MI camarote, el camarote del capitán y YO soy el capitán, no tú.

\- Lo siento mucho, Peter. - Se disculpó el dios por lo que había hecho en el planeta. - No era mi intención hacerte daño. Yo nunca te haría daño, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Un rayo. - Le recordó mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - Me lanzaste un rayo por la espalda. ¡Pedazo de idiota!

\- Funcionaba con Tony, con su traje... - Thor se frotó los ojos, tal vez el postizo le picara un poco.

\- ¿Y eso es todo lo que “hacías” con Stark? - Peter volvió a bromear con el doble sentido, de alguna manera tenía que fastidiarle.

\- No, no es todo. - Contestó con lágrimas en los ojos. - Pero no es asunto tuyo y no voy a hablarte de eso.

Peter se quedó en silencio con la mirada fija en el techo. Thor, a su lado, se enjugaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- Le echas de menos, ¿verdad? - Giró la cara para mirarle. - A Stark...

\- Era mi amigo. - Murmuró Thor.

\- ¿Sólo amigos? - Preguntó en tono burlón.

\- No es asunto tuyo. - Gruñó el dios enfurruñado.

\- Si ahora vas a lanzarme tus rayos a mí, creo que sí es asunto mío. - Le dijo intentando provocar algo aunque no sabía bien qué y por supuesto desconocía las consecuencias que aquella provocación le podría traer.

Thor se apoyó en su propio brazo para incorporarse y mirar a su amigo cara a cara. Parecía triste, sombrío. Su ojo bueno tenía un brillo azul oscuro que inquietó a Peter.

\- Fue mi amante, hace mucho tiempo. - Confesó con voz grave, sintiendo alivio por compartir aquello con alguien después de tantos años. - Siempre competíamos por quién era el más fuerte, el más guapo, el más listo... Él ganaba en esto último pero en lo demás...

\- ¿Amante? - Repitió Peter con sorpresa. - ¿Quieres decir que él y tú...?

\- No duró demasiado. Tony siempre estuvo enamorado de Pepper, no fue nada serio. - Thor soltó un profundo suspiro que sacudió el flequillo de su amigo. Peter sonrió, aquello le había hecho cosquillas.


	13. Tantos detalles

**Tantos detalles**

Después de otro par de minutos mirando fijamente al techo sin moverse ni un milímetro, Quill no pudo contener más su curiosidad y preguntó.

\- ¿Os acostabais? - Le dijo con timidez.

\- Sí. - Thor no sabía por qué las palabras salían de sus labios, hubiera deseado que un hechizo los sellara para siempre pero no podía evitar seguir hablando. - Un par de veces tuvimos sexo. - Reconoció.

\- No te daba por gay, tío... - Peter le miraba entre extrañado, curioso y sorprendido, pero principalmente estaba confuso y, tenía que admitirlo, eso era algo que Thor solía causar en él: confusión. - Esto es muy fuerte, no sabía que te iba ese rollo.

\- No me va. - Escupió esperando que eso fuese lo último que saliera por su boca.

\- Pero acabas de decir que tú y Stark... - Peter cada vez estaba más confundido.

\- Fue mío, un par de veces, eso es todo. - Le aclaró incómodo.

\- Tuyo... o sea que eras tú quien... - Las arrugas de su frente indicaban lo mucho que se estaba calentando la cabeza con toda aquella historia.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber, Peter? - Le miró con rabia, no ya por sus preguntas, un tanto impertinentes, sino más bien por sus propias respuestas que no era capaz de detener. - ¿Cómo gemía él cuando yo se la metía?

\- ¡Uooh! ¡Para, para! - Exclamó Quill haciendo aspavientos con sus manos. - No hace falta que me des tantos detalles, colega...

\- Peter, nadie sabe nada de todo esto. - Thor le miró fijamente a los ojos. - Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo he contado a ti. Pero te diré una cosa: más te vale guardar el secreto o el próximo rayo que te lance igual va acompañado por Stormbreaker. - Le espetó amenazante.

\- Tranquilízate tío... nadie tiene por qué saber nada de tu lío con Stark. - Dijo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. - No diré ni una palabra, lo juro. - Prometió llevándose la mano al corazón.

\- Mejor. - Dijo con seriedad.

\- Sip. - Afirmó dándole la razón.

Siguieron mirando al techo por un buen rato, sin moverse, el uno al lado del otro. Thor se puso cómodo quitándose las botas y terminó por quedarse dormido, roncando boca arriba a pleno pulmón. Peter se echó a reír sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- ¿Quién iba a decirlo? - Susurró para no despertarlo. - Un tío tan duro y con un corazón tan sensible...

Sin hacer ruido, Peter se levantó para descalzarse. Después tiró con cuidado de la manta desde los pies de la cama, deslizándola suavemente por debajo del dios. Con movimientos sigilosos volvió a tenderse junto a él y estiró la manta por encima, tapándose así los dos. Thor parecía sonreír en sueños, tal vez confortado por sentirse calentito y cómodo junto a su amigo.

\- Pero qué cosita tan linda eres... - Murmuró acariciando la barba del impresionante dios del trueno con mucha delicadeza. - ¿Serás mi cosita preciosa? - Musitó justo antes de quedarse dormido a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya lo advertí, tengo varias ideas en la cabeza sobre estos dos, tan sólo hay que pasarlas al ordenador. ¿Alguien tiene por ahí un implante cerebral con salida USB? ¿Nop? Bueno, pues poco a poco entonces.


	14. ¡Cosita!

Seis meses antes del más que probable embarazo de Quill, los Guardianes de La Galaxia se encontraban en plena lucha contra un ejército invasor en el planeta Saghanery, conocido en la Tierra bajo el aburrido nombre de Kepler-186-f. Las chispas y los rayos volaban por todas partes hasta que Thor mordió el polvo derribado por un disparo láser. Un grito desgarrado se escuchó por encima del furor de la batalla...

**¡Cosita!**

\- Cosita, dime algo... - Peter le sacudía por los hombros. El dios no se movía, seguía con los ojos cerrados, inconsciente.

\- ¡Quill, te necesitamos aquí! - Rocket le llamaba sin dejar de disparar rodeado de enemigos.

\- ¡Yo soy Groot! - Gritó formando un escudo con sus ramas, protegiendo así a sus dos capitanes.

\- Lo sé, necesitamos que me lance uno de sus rayos. - Dijo Peter dándole la razón al árbol. - ¡Mantis! ¡Despiértalo!

\- ¡Voy para allá! - Respondió la chica a la carrera.

Drax se ocupaba junto con Rocket de oponer resistencia al ejército invasor. Unos metros más atrás, Mantis hacía brillar sus antenas rozando la frente de Thor ante la expresión de pánico de un Peter totalmente paralizado. Groot soportaba estoicamente los disparos rodeando a sus tres amigos. Al fin, el dios abrió los ojos con un grito.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Te aturdieron con un disparo pero tranquilo, no estás herido. No hay sangre, lo he comprobado. - Le aseguró Peter volviendo a la vida. Su rostro, pálido por el susto, recuperó de pronto el color.

\- Oye, antes... ¿me has llamado cosita? - Le susurró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Negó avergonzado, la verdad es que se le había escapado al verle caer. - Ni hablar, ¡levanta de una vez y lánzame un rayo!

\- ¡Sí, venga Thor! - Le animó Mantis. - ¡Dale por detrás a Peter, que los malos se enteren de lo que hacéis juntos!

\- ¡Eh! ¡No lo digas así, parece otra cosa! - Protestó Quill.

\- La mujer con antenas está en lo cierto, es nuestra única oportunidad. - Thor se puso en pie y tomó a Star Lord por la cintura dispuesto a levantar el vuelo juntos.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Chilló Peter poniéndose colorado. - Suelta, ya vuelo yo solito.

\- Si nos posicionamos sobre el grueso de la batalla y lanzas tu bola de luz, acabaremos con ellos de un solo golpe. - Le explicó Thor el plan.

\- ¿Por encima de Drax? - Bromeó Peter con una pícara sonrisa. - Bueno, él es el más grueso aquí. Has dicho el grueso de la batalla, lo ha dicho, ¿no?

\- ¡Quiiiiiill! - Gritó el mapache. Rocket y Drax se estaban viendo superados, las bombas y las balas se les estaban terminando. - ¡No tenemos todo el día!

\- El grueso de la batalla... ¡Ja ja ja! - Rió Mantis a carcajadas.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Gruñó el árbol aguantando aún los disparos.

\- Exacto. No es momento para tus estúpidas bromas Peter. - Thor recogió a Stormbreaker del suelo y levantó el vuelo.

\- ¿Estúpidas? - Se molestó Peter. Poniéndose el casco se dispuso a volar. - Ha tenido gracia, ¿no?

Mantis asintió riéndose todavía, escondida detrás de Groot vio cómo los dos se alzaban muy por encima de sus cabezas dirigiéndose hacia el ejército invasor.


	15. Tierra quemada

**Tierra quemada**

No tardaron más que unos segundos, habían estado practicando y aplicar su táctica definitiva fue cosa de coser y cantar. Desde abajo aparentó ser algo tremendamente sencillo y fácil. En nada, todo el ejército invasor acabó arrollado por la explosión de energía que les lanzó Star Lord tras recibir el rayo del dios del trueno.

\- ¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Toma ya! - Chilló Rocket eufórico, colocándose de un salto sobre los hombros de Drax.

\- Buen trabajo. - Aprobó el grandullón.

\- Yo soy Groot. - El joven árbol escupía una bala detrás de otra recuperando su forma humanoide habitual.

\- No te quejes tanto, eres un perfecto escudo de madera. - Le regañó Rocket.

\- ¿A dónde van? - Preguntó Mantis señalando al cielo, Thor y Star Lord se alejaban volando del campo de batalla.

\- A saber... - Dijo Rocket encogiendo los hombros. - Vamos al palacio de los Saghaneritas, Drax, alguien tiene que cobrar la recompensa.

\- Se supone que no hacemos estas cosas por dinero. - Farfulló el grandullón caminando entre los restos de la batalla con el mapache sobre sus hombros.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Dijo siguiéndolos a grandes zancadas.

\- Desde luego, la recompensa nunca viene mal. - Confirmó Mantis.

A varios kilómetros del palacio, en una inmensa explanada con tierras dedicadas al cultivo de cereal que mostraba los daños de las bombas del ejército invasor, Thor y Star Lord aterrizaron sumidos en plena discusión.

\- Deja de seguirme, quiero estar solo. - Protestó Peter caminando con fuertes pisotones de sus botas sobre la tierra quemada.

\- No, te perderás. - Thor no iba a alejarse. - La última vez Rocket tuvo que usar su aparato localizador, casi te mueres sin agua en aquel desierto.

\- Aquí hay agua, esto es un campo de trigo... quemado. - Dijo abriendo los brazos y señalando a su alrededor.

\- Está bastante destrozado, ¿verdad? - Comentó el dios con tristeza al contemplar la desolación de aquel lugar antes fértil.

\- Sí, esos cabrones han hecho mucho daño. - Convino Peter bajando la cabeza con pesadumbre.

\- Los Saghanerianos tendrán otra oportunidad, ahora que hemos acabado con el ejército invasor. - El dios intentó ver el lado bueno. - Todo esto volverá a ser...

\- Saghaneritas. - Le corrigió Peter interrumpiéndole. - Creo que se llaman así.

\- Hablando de nombres... - Thor no se había olvidado del tema central de la discusión que habían empezado en el cielo. - ¿Por qué me llamaste cosita?

Peter no podía creerlo, aquel cabezota no iba a dejar correr el asunto y ya está. ¿Por qué tanto interés? No era más que una chorrada, una tontería, una cursilada que se le escapó sin querer en la tensión del momento. ¿De veras tenía tanta importancia? Thor era el maldito dios del trueno, un tío impresionante en muchos aspectos. Músculos de acero y un vigoroso tórax combinados con una sonrisa de ángel y una mirada azul, pura y cristalina. El tipo más duro que había conocido jamás y al mismo tiempo tan dulce, tan sensible... tan... cosita preciosa. Una vez más Quill sintió la confusión en su mente.


	16. Alternativa a un labio partido

**Alternativa a un labio partido**

Thor seguía allí plantado en mitad del campo de trigo chamuscado y mirándolo con impaciencia, esperaba una respuesta. Los latidos del corazón de Peter sonaban como tambores en sus sienes, el pulso se le había disparado. Tenía que negarlo todo, tenía que mentir.

\- ¿Otra vez? - Se quejó con rabia. - ¡Que no te llamé eso, joder! Te dieron en tu estúpida cabezota y caíste desde varios metros de altura... a saber lo que escuchaste. ¡Te quedaste inconsciente!

\- Y me llamaste cosita... - Dijo con su media sonrisa de toca pelotas.

\- ¡Creí que habías muerto! - Gritó Peter enfadado.

\- Co Si Ta... - Repitió el dios burlándose de semejante cursilada.

\- ¡Oh, basta ya! - Chilló Peter, el recochineo le estaba sacando de sus casillas. - ¿Y qué si lo hice? Me asusté, ¿vale?

Un momento. ¿Acababa de admitirlo? Peter sacudió la cabeza y pateó el suelo con su bota derecha. Una pequeña nube de polvo se elevó hasta su rodilla.

\- Te preocupaste... ¿por mí? - Dijo Thor debatiéndose entre la sorpresa y la duda.

\- Sí... - Confesó molesto.

\- ¿Mucho? - Quiso saber.

\- ¡Pues claro! Tú también estuviste preocupado cuando me perdí en el desierto de Showanda, ¿no? - Contraatacó Quill.

\- Una nave necesita a su capitán. - Se justificó Thor dándose media vuelta para que no le viese la cara. Aquel episodio había sido muy duro para él y no quería que su amigo supiera cuánto.

\- Ya, por eso te pasaste días sin comer y sin dormir delante del ordenador, sobrevolando cada duna, cada palmo de aquel desierto hasta que diste conmigo. - Le recordó Peter. - Rocket me lo contó, dijo que nunca te había visto tan fuera de ti, gritándole a todo el mundo, completamente desquiciado.

Los hombros del dios se vinieron abajo, tal vez por el peso de aquella verdad que Peter le acababa de arrojar sobre la espalda. Era cierto, estuvo muy preocupado, podría decirse que neurótico. No comió ni durmió pensando que Quill estaba solo y perdido en un planeta desértico, sin agua ni refugio. Y sobre todo, no se dio por vencido ni un instante: tenía que encontrar a su amigo, tenía que traerlo de vuelta. No estaba dispuesto a perder a Peter, eso sería demasiado... doloroso.

\- Volemos al palacio. - Dijo después de soltar un profundo suspiro, haciendo girar a Stormbreaker en el aire dispuesto a despegar.

\- Claro, cosita. - Se burló Peter con rabia.

\- ¡No me llames así! - Le gritó el dios girándose y con la cara congestionada.

\- Te llamaré como me de la gana, cosita. - Insistió Peter en la provocación.

A veces su inconsciencia le llevaba demasiado lejos. Peter vio cómo Thor dejaba caer su hacha al suelo y cómo daba un paso y después otro, acercándose con furia en la mirada. Iba a partirle la boca, lo intuía. Cerró los ojos y esperó sentir el golpe pero en su lugar unos labios cálidos y suaves besaron los suyos. El poderoso brazo de Thor se le había enroscado a la cintura y tiraba de él hacia su divino cuerpo. Casi se queda sin aliento. Luego el dios se retiró, mirándolo con dulzura le dijo:

\- Al menos no me llames así en público, por favor. - Le suplicó.

Peter no dijo nada. Thor levantó el vuelo y él se limitó a seguirlo. ¿Había pasado aquello? ¿Le había besado? ¿De verdad? Desde luego un beso era mejor que un labio partido por un puñetazo. Tal vez sería conveniente no volver a llamarle cosita, después de todo... Al menos, no en público.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Alerta! Alerta! La implantación del dispositivo neuronal no ha ido del todo bien. El puerto USB no es compatible. ¿Cuándo volveré a actualizar? Tengo que descargar todas estas locas ideas de mi cabeza... Ah, tonterías a parte, esta historia entre Thor y Peter Quill va a llevarme algún tiempo.


	17. Envueltos en cadenas

Cuatro meses antes del más que factible embarazo de Quill, los Guardianes de La Galaxia celebraban por todo lo alto su victoria contra Arashi, una banda de asesinos a sueldo que había estado perturbando la paz en el planeta Toshokan. No les resultó muy complicado vencer a aquellos cinco tipos subiditos de ego, vestidos de cuero negro y...

**Envueltos en cadenas**

La música sonaba alta en la nave Milano, la comida y la bebida eran abundantes y Rocket estaba especialmente contento con el arsenal de armas que había tomado como botín de los Arashi.

\- Esos engreídos no volverán a molestar. - Rió acariciando su nuevo y enorme cañón de neutrinos.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Protestó el árbol, Drax le había quitado las patatas fritas.

Peter bailaba como loco con una cerveza en la mano, cantando la letra del estribillo que se repetía varias veces. Thor le miraba sentado en el suelo bebiendo un tercio bien fresquito, completamente despatarrado y partido de risa. ¿Cuántas cervezas habían caído ya? Echó un vistazo a su derecha, contó hasta siete botellas y volvió a reír mirando a Peter.

\- Any way you want it, that's the way you need it, any way you want it...- Cantó con su voz grave acompañando a su amigo Star Lord.

\- ¡Eso es! - Dijo él ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. - Ya lo tienes... ¡ahora baila!

\- No creo que el dios del trueno sepa bailar. - Dijo Drax con la boca llena de patatas. - Hay dos clases de personas en el mundo, Peter. Ya te lo dije una vez: las que bailan y las que no.

Ante el asombro del grandullón, Thor tomó la mano de Peter y se dejó levantar. De inmediato empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música y, sin soltar a su amigo, le dio un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo como haría una buena pareja de baile.

\- Nunca lo hubiese dicho. - Drax tuvo que tragarse las patatas y sus propias palabras.

\- Es un gran bailarín. - Añadió Mantis divertida, moviendo los hombros arriba y abajo al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- I was alone, I never knew what good love could do... - Cantó Peter que se sabía la letra al dedillo. - Then we touched, then we sang about the lovin' things...

\- ¡Yo soy Groot! - Les vitoreó el árbol marcándose a su vez unos pasos.

“ _Estaba solo, nunca supe lo que el buen amor podía hacer, luego nos tocamos, cantamos sobre las cosas del amor..._ ” y la canción volvía a repetir el estribillo, “ _de la forma que quieras, así es como lo necesitas, de la forma que quieras..._ ” ¿Era eso? Thor sintió que tomar la mano de Peter, bailar y cantar con él, había supuesto aceptar las cadenas que les envolvían a los dos. Unas cadenas invisibles, sí, pero muy fuertes, no podía negarlo.

“Any Way You Want It” de los Journey siguió sonando hasta el final y todos, incluso Drax, bailaron contentos y despreocupados. La verdad es que el grandullón solamente movía un poco la cabeza, no daba para más por muy feliz que se sintiera en aquella celebración de la victoria.


	18. No me acuerdo

**No me acuerdo**

Con toda la cerveza que bebió la noche anterior era lógico tener algo de resaca, Thor se lamentó nada más abrir los ojos. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza soltó un suave gruñido, Peter aún dormía y no quiso despertarlo. Sí, había vuelto a hacerlo. Se había colado otra vez en el camarote del capitán para descansar a su lado pero... ¿por qué estaban los dos en calzoncillos? Eso era nuevo, nunca había pasado antes. Intentó hacer memoria pero lo último que recordaba era a Rocket subido a la espalda de Drax, golpeándolo por haberse comido todas las patatas fritas.

Miró a su izquierda, en el suelo estaba su ropa revuelta con la de Peter. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

\- Quill... - Le llamó sacudiéndole un hombro. - Quill, despierta...

\- ¿Otra cerveza, cosita? - Murmuró volviendo del mundo de los sueños. - ¿No has bebido ya bastantes?

\- Peter, estamos en ropa interior. - Susurró con cara de preocupación.

\- ¡Ah, no! - Negó él cubriéndose con las sábanas. - ¡No, no y no! Esto no ha pasado...

\- ¿El qué no ha pasado? - Thor se levantó y empezó a vestirse sacudiendo sus pantalones. - No recuerdo nada de...

\- ¡Exacto! - Exclamó Peter poniéndose colorado, no podía apartar la vista del cuerpazo medio desnudo que tenía delante. - Yo tampoco me acuerdo y si no me acuerdo es que no pasó. ¿Entendido?

\- No lo tengo muy claro pero... - Thor se embutía las botas dándole la espalda a su amigo. - Lo que tú digas.

Los ojos se le habían quedado pegados a aquellas nalgas de acero, Peter se estrujaba la mente exprimiendo cada neurona en su cerebro, intentando recordar, pero todas estaban empapadas en cerveza. No había nada allí salvo una incipiente resaca que estalló de golpe y sin piedad.

\- Ah, necesito una aspirina... - Se quejó lastimero.

\- Te la traigo. - Se ofreció el dios, él ya estaba vestido.

\- No, ya voy yo. - Dijo Peter saltando de la cama.

En la cabeza de Thor las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Retorcer y estrujar las ideas en busca de algún recuerdo de la noche anterior, le estaba resultando un esfuerzo vano y doloroso. Él también sintió que su vista se había quedado pegada al fornido cuerpo de Star Lord, a sus fuertes músculos y a la rosquita de su abdomen que, aún así, marcaba una uve terriblemente sexy por encima del calzoncillo...

\- ¿Qué estás mirando? - Le sorprendió Peter en plena faena. - Ya sé que he cogido algo de peso, es sólo un kilito de más. - Añadió metiendo tripa para abrocharse el pantalón.

En la sala de reuniones de la Milano, Rocket le daba vueltas a un asunto más importante que las lagunas etílicas de los dos rubios. El tema eran los Arashi, ¿quién les había contratado para sembrar el caos en Toshokan y con qué intención? No podían saberlo por ellos, los cinco huyeron en su maltrecha nave con el rabo entre las piernas tras perder en el enfrentamiento. Los Guardianes no iban a dejar correr el asunto, debía haber una razón y tenían que averiguar cuál era.


	19. Providencia

** Providencia **

Toshokan era un mundo pacífico, sus habitantes se dedicaban a recopilar todo el saber que llegaba a sus manos: publicaciones, revistas, mapas, documentos, atlas y catálogos, pero sobre todo libros en cualquier formato. Básicamente era un planeta biblioteca y poco más. Contaba con varios complejos hoteleros para los turistas y sabios de toda la Galaxia que solían visitarlo, algunas granjas y demás pequeñas explotaciones dedicadas a abastecer de suministros a la población pero...

\- No, nada que sea valioso o digno de ser robado. - El presidente de Toshokan respondía a las preguntas de Rocket en su despacho.

\- Veamos... - Resumió el mapache. - Los Arashi aterrizaron en la capital, mataron a unos cuantos de los suyos aparentemente al azar, sin motivo alguno, y no se llevaron absolutamente nada. ¿Es eso?

\- Le aseguro señor Raccoon... - Dijo el presidente.

\- Puede llamarme Rocket. - Le interrumpió.

\- Pues le aseguro, señor Rocket... - El mapache rodó los ojos, lo que no le gustaba era que le llamaran señor. - ...que no tengo ni idea de por qué esos asesinos despiadados han estado sembrando el terror en mi planeta. Lo único que ha cambiado es el número de reservas hoteleras, que ha descendido. Los turistas se habrán enterado de lo ocurrido. Por lo demás...

\- Los hombres que mataron. - Intervino Drax con cara de iluminado. - ¿Eran hombres importantes? Puede que ellos fueran el objetivo.

\- No que yo sepa. - Respondió el presidente. - Un zapatero, su sobrino y un profesor de lengua de instituto. Buenos ciudadanos todos ellos. Comprendo que para ustedes habrá sido una minucia pero aquí carecemos de ejército, ni siquiera tenemos policía. Tal vez haya sido exagerado por mi parte lanzar esa llamada de auxilio al espacio, por otro lado estamos muy agradecidos por su intervención providencial y...

\- ¿Proviqué? - Preguntó Rocket extrañado, la charla de aquel tipo con pinta de bibliotecario le estaba empezando a resultar soporífera.

\- Providencial. La Providencia, Rocket, es la sabiduría de Dios que rige el mundo y a los hombres y cuida de ellos. - Dijo Drax con voz pausada.

\- Oh, ningún dios no nos ha enviado. - Rocket se volvió hacia el presidente del planeta biblioteca. - Tenemos uno, el del trueno, pero lo hemos dejado en la nave. No se encontraba muy bien, ¿sabe? Ni él ni nuestro capitán, Star Lerdo. Los dos se agarraron una buena cogorza anoche.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Corrigió a Rocket sobre el nombre del capitán. Star Lord y no lerdo, pero claro, el presidente no lo entendió. Más bien pegó un respingo al escucharle.

\- ¿Esa planta habla? - Preguntó el hombre sorprendido con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Entre tanto, en la Milano, Thor y Peter seguían una estricta dieta de aspirinas y zumo de zanahoria bajo la vigilante mirada de Mantis.

\- Necesitáis las vitaminas. - Decía rellenando sus vasos. - Esta resaca os ha debido afectar más fuerte que nunca, os noto a los dos muy raros.

\- No estamos raros. - Protestó Quill. - No ha pasado nada.

\- Bueno, no sé, igual sí... sólo que no nos acordamos. - Añadió Thor.

\- Si hay algo que hayáis olvidado yo puedo ayudar. - Se ofreció Mantis estirando las manos hacia sus doloridas cabezotas.

\- ¡No! - Gritaron los dos al unísono apartándose del alcance de la muchacha.

La chica cruzó sus antenas y se echó a reír, la imagen de aquellos dos en calzoncillos se le había pasado por la mente como un pequeño flash.


	20. Muy guapos todos

** Muy guapos todos **

Rocket seguía dándole vueltas al asunto Arashi, nada cuadraba en aquella historia. Una conocida banda de asesinos a sueldo, ¿matando a un zapatero y a su sobrino además de a un profesor de lengua de instituto? No tenía sentido. Decidió contactar con Kraglin a ver qué podían averiguar los Saqueadores.

\- Hola, viejo amigo, ¿cómo te va? - Saludó al tío que acababa de aparecer en pantalla. - Escucha, tenemos un dilema aquí. Hemos dado una paliza a los miembros de Arashi, huyeron y no hay manera de dar con ellos. El caso es que estaban fastidiando las cosas en Toshokan y no tenemos ni idea de a cuento de qué.

\- Todo bien por aquí desde que os largasteis, Rocket. - Dijo Kraglin con sarcasmo. - ¿Qué tal está Quill?

\- Saludos, colega... - Asomó Peter la cabeza. - Oh, espera. ¡Thor! Ven a saludar a un amigo...

\- Yo soy Groot. - El árbol se las ingenió para pasar una de sus ramas por delante de la pantalla.

\- ¡Qué tal, guapo! - Saludó Mantis coqueteando.

\- Bien... - Contestó Kraglin sonrojándose. - Eh, Drax, ¿cómo te va, grandullón? ¡Anda! ¡Pero si está ahí el mismísimo dios del trueno! Tío, estás igual que la última vez que te vi. ¿Cuándo fue?

\- Hola, pues fue... - Thor se echó a reír. - Veamos... cuando terminó la Gran Batalla de la Tierra, me uní a los Guardianes y hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

\- No pasa el tiempo por ti. - Kraglin señaló al dios con la punta de su flecha Yaka y una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno, me ha crecido el cabello, por lo demás... - Dijo Thor agitando su recuperada melena rubia.

\- Sí, estamos bien, contentos de volver a vernos y ¡muy guapos todos! - Gritó Rocket irritado. - ¿Podemos centrarnos de una puñetera vez? Kraglin, los Arashi en Toshokan. Necesitamos saber quién los contrató y para qué.

\- Recibido, dame un momento. - Kraglin pulsó algunos botones en su consola. - Esto va a llevarme un tiempo. Ya os llamo yo cuando sepa algo. - Dijo antes de cortar la vídeo-llamada.

\- ¡Qué modales tienes! - Protestó Quill por la actitud de Rocket.

\- ¡Qué pesaditos nos ponemos a veces! - Refunfuñó el mapache en su defensa.

Drax resopló y miró al techo. Mantis había sacado una lima de uñas de alguna parte y se entretenía en repasar su impecable manicura sentada sobre la mesa de juntas. Peter y Thor se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, cruzaron las miradas un instante y volvieron las cabezas incómodos. Groot se acercó al equipo de música y pulsó un botón, la vieja canción de los Journey volvió a sonar.

\- ¡Quita eso! - Gritaron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo.

\- Yo soy Groot... - Renegó apagando la música.

\- Any way you want it, that' the way you need it... - Canturreó Mantis limando sus uñas con media sonrisa.

Pasaron varios días hasta que Kraglin devolvió la llamada. Los Saqueadores estaban casi disueltos y le fue complicado averiguar quién había contratado a los Arashi.

\- ¿Ayesha? - Gritó Peter a su amigo del otro lado de la vídeo-pantalla. - ¿En serio, colega? ¿Esa zorra dorada? ¿Y para qué iban esos cretinos de los Soberanos a enviar una banda de asesinos al planeta Toshokan?


	21. ADN celestial

** ADN celestial **

Kraglin se encogió de hombros con una tensa sonrisa. No tenía ni idea de los motivos de los Soberanos para sembrar el caos en Toshokan, un planeta pacífico dedicado a recopilar sabiduría.

\- Los Saqueadores han oído rumores. - Respondió jugueteando con su flecha Yaka, sentado frente al vídeo-monitor en su propia nave. - Puede que los Soberanos buscaran un código, no sé de qué...

\- El ataque de los Arashi se trató de una maniobra para distraer la atención sobre algo importante. - Dijo Thor que había tenido tiempo más que suficiente durante los últimos días para meditar sobre el asunto.

\- ¿Yo soy Groot? - Preguntó el árbol levantando una de sus ramas.

\- Ése el quid de la cuestión. - Remarcó Rocket golpeándose una mano con el puño de la otra. - Distraer la atención sobre qué. ¿Un código? El presidente de Toshokan asegura que no poseen nada que sea valioso o digno de ser robado.

\- Esas fueron exactamente sus palabras. - Confirmó Drax. - Yo estaba allí.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Refunfuñó cruzándose de ramas.

\- Obvio que miente. - Repitió Rocket. - ¿Pero qué tesoro puede esconder una biblioteca?

\- Chicos... - Mantis intentaba captar su atención, había estado realizando una búsqueda con el ordenador de la nave.

\- Un código... - Murmuró Peter. - ¿Qué clase de código, Kraglin?

\- Ningún saqueador lo sabe. - Respondió azorado, la flecha se le había caído de las manos e intentaba disimular. - Dicen que Ayesha lleva tiempo construyendo algo, esa loca está empeñada en acabar con los Guardianes. Deberíais tener cuidado.

\- Chicos... - Mantis volvió a llamarles, había encontrado algo interesante en la red oculta.

\- Son ellos los que deben andarse con cuidado de nosotros. - Dijo Drax orgulloso.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Acusó el árbol a Rocket.

\- Sí, ya lo sé... - Admitió el mapache molesto. - Yo les robé las baterías Anulax, yo empecé todo esto. Lo siento. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que disculparme por lo mismo?

\- ¡Chicos! - Gritó Mantis logrando al fin que todos la mirasen. - La biblioteca de Toshokan es la depositaria de todos los códigos genéticos de la Galaxia, incluido el tuyo, Peter.

\- ¿Qué? - Quill se acercó a la pantalla del ordenador y leyó la información que Mantis había encontrado. - Códigos genéticos... ¡Eso es!

\- Creo que vamos a tener que volver al despacho del presidente. - Añadió Rocket. - Ese bibliotecario nos ha estado ocultando algo.

\- Si se hace con tu ADN, Peter, si lo usa para lo que sea que esté construyendo... - Kraglin apretó su flecha en un puño con cara de preocupación. - Ayesha tendría el poder que tú tienes, os sería imposible derrotarla.

\- Entonces habrá que darse prisa. - Sentenció Thor. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Repartieron el trabajo antes de cortar la vídeo-llamada, los Saqueadores se ocuparían de investigar qué estaban construyendo los Soberanos y dónde. Los Guardianes se pusieron también manos a la obra. Tenían que averiguar si alguien había accedido a los códigos genéticos custodiados en Toshokan, si alguno de esos códigos había sido copiado o robado, especialmente el de los celestiales. Su amigo Kraglin tenía razón, si Ayesha se hacía con el poder de Peter... ¡estaban jodidos!


	22. Provocación

Horas antes del más que verosímil embarazo de Quill, los Guardianes disfrutaban de un merecido descanso, algo que para sus incontables enemigos en la Galaxia, de haberlo sabido, podría resultar una...

** Provocación **

Les llevó casi cuatro meses de trabajo pero lo consiguieron. Primero confirmaron sus sospechas en Toshokan, efectivamente el código genético de los celestiales había sido copiado aprovechando la distracción de los disturbios causados por los Arashi en la capital. Los Saqueadores hicieron su parte y averiguaron el lugar donde Ayesha intentaba fundar una nueva raza de Soberanos, criaturas mejoradas utilizando el ADN de Peter en su diseño. Llegaron a tiempo. La batalla contra aquellos seres creados de manera artificial fue terrible y el satélite donde se llevó a cabo terminó totalmente arrasado. Las explosiones de luz celestial de Quill, incrementadas por la energía de los rayos del todopoderoso dios del trueno, aniquilaron por completo la vida sobre su superficie.

De alguna manera Ayesha se las arregló para mantener oculta su ubicación real, siempre combatiendo por control remoto como era su costumbre. La sacerdotisa soberana se pilló un buen cabreo al ver que sus planes contra los Guardianes habían vuelto a fracasar y juró venganza por enésima vez. De momento la situación estaba controlada, Rocket y el presidente de Toshokan se ocuparon de reforzar la seguridad de su biblioteca.

Las cosas les iban bien a los Guardianes. Estaban “de tranqui” en la Milano, viajando por el espacio sin ninguna misión a la vista ni nada por lo que inquietarse salvo, y esto era solamente asunto de Thor y Quill, esas cadenas invisibles que los envolvían y que se estaban volviendo cada vez más sólidas y evidentes.

\- Vamos a suponer que sí pasó algo, aunque lo hayamos olvidado. - Argumentó Thor a un Peter anclado en la negación.

\- No. - Repitió él de nuevo. - Llevábamos puesta la ropa interior así que NO PASÓ NADA.

\- A lo mejor fueron sólo besos y caricias... - Murmuró sensualmente, acercándose a gatas sobre la cama.

\- Ya me besaste una vez, cosita. - Le recordó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, dejando que el otro se aproximara hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron.

\- Sí... - Susurró rozando la nariz de Peter. - Lo hice. Te besé y...

Thor posó sus labios sobre los de Quill con extremada ternura. Seguía a cuatro patas sobre la cama y así se quedó, mirando al otro que permanecía sentado como si tal cosa.

\- ¿Y? - Preguntó Peter fingiendo indiferencia cuando sus labios se separaron.

\- Tienes razón. - Admitió Thor sentándose derrotado frente a Peter. - No pasó nada.

\- Pues claro que no. - Aseguró tumbándose y mirando al techo. - ¿Qué iba a pasar? Tú y yo... ¡dos tíos como nosotros! Bueno, tú lo habrás hecho con otro hombre pero yo no.

\- No, tú no... - Murmuró tendiéndose junto a su amigo y soltando un gran suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo te lo montaste? - Le preguntó Peter. - Con Stark... ¿cómo le sedujiste?

\- Él me sedujo a mí. - Contestó cerrando los ojos. - Era irresistible cuando le daba la gana. Igual que tú. Por eso pensé que...

\- ¿Yo? - Peter se apoyó en su propio brazo para mirar al dios a los ojos. - ¿Te resulto irresistible... “cosita”? - Remarcó con mucho pitorreo.

Peter quería provocarle, inconscientemente y por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender muy bien, estaba desafiando de nuevo la paciencia de Thor.


	23. Decir la verdad

** Decir la verdad **

En el camarote del capitán se podía masticar la tensión sexual entre aquellos dos. Peter seguía mirándole con una maliciosa sonrisa dibujada en la cara, como si estuviera burlándose de los sentimientos del dios. Sabía que aquello podría costarle una paliza, aún así fue más allá... Por alguna razón no quería dejarlo estar.

\- ¿Quieres besuquearme y quitarme la ropa otra vez? - Le dijo con burla, provocándole de nuevo.

El ojo bueno de Thor refulgió con un brillo desconocido que inquietó a Peter, pero eso no hizo que se detuviera, nada podría pararle.

\- ¿Quieres hacerme tuyo, como hiciste con Stark? - Preguntó levantando las cejas y volviendo a sonreír con maldad.

\- Quill... - Gruñó el dios apretando los puños.

\- ¿Crees que yo te iba a dejar? - Añadió mofándose de su amigo. - Yo no soy Iron Man, soy Star Lord, ¿te enteras? Yo no uso un traje, no lo necesito. Yo soy más...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Más fuerte? - Preguntó Thor enfurecido. - ¿Más guapo? ¿Más listo? Siempre la misma historia...

\- ¿Qué historia? - Dijo meneando la cabeza con burla, sacar de quicio al dios le estaba resultando a la par fácil y divertido.

\- ¡Me estás volviendo loco, Quill! - Le gritó Thor a la cara dejándolo paralizado. - Igual que hacía él... igual que Tony.

Thor suspiró, había dolor en su mirada, en su aliento. El dolor de haber perdido a un gran hombre, a un buen amigo... a un viejo amante.

\- Yo... - Murmuró Peter con la sangre aún helada en las venas. - Yo no soy igual que Tony. Jamás me sacrificaría por todos como hizo él. Soy demasiado egoísta. Y demasiado estúpido... - Confesó avergonzado bajando la mirada.

\- No eres estúpido. - Le dijo Thor levantándole la barbilla con un dedo.

\- Lo soy. - Afirmó Peter. - ¿Tienes idea de por qué te he hecho gritar de ese modo?

\- No... ¿por qué? - Preguntó el dios ya con más calma. - ¿Por qué te divierte tanto provocarme así?

Hubo un silencio. Los dos se miraban a los ojos sin decir una palabra. La tensión sexual se había vuelto más espesa, más sólida, cubriéndoles como una pesada manta que los mantuviera a ambos atrapados sobre la cama.

\- Porque me gustan tus besos. - Peter se atrevió por fin a decir la verdad, ahora la conocía. - Porque quiero más... más de lo que tuvo Stark. Yo no sólo quiero que me tomes, quiero tomarte a ti también, quiero que tú y yo seamos uno...

Thor se abalanzó sobre Peter y le besó rotundo, aferrándose a su cuerpo y dejándole sin aliento. Pasó una de sus manos por debajo de la nuca para retener aquella boca, Star Lord no debía escapar. Tampoco es que él intentara deshacerse del dios, la verdad. Se lo había preguntado en voz alta y había encontrado la respuesta, por fin comprendía sus razones para continuamente provocar al dios. Aquello era lo que deseaba en el fondo, lo que había estado buscando todo el tiempo. Que Thor, sus labios, sus fuertes manos, sus poderosos músculos, su increíble cuerpo... todo él, el todopoderoso Thor, se convirtiera en su cosita preciosa.

\- Solamente te pido que no me hagas daño. - Le suplicó entre beso y beso, el dios no le daba ni un respiro. - Eres el primero, ya sabes...

\- Yo nunca te haría daño, Peter. - Susurró mirándole a los ojos con ternura.


	24. Una luz creadora

** Una luz creadora **

Thor le tenía atrapado bajo su cuerpo, presentando poca resistencia ante su intento por desnudarle. De algún modo le arrancó la camiseta. Cuando Peter al fin pudo acariciar la piel de aquel vigoroso tórax sintió el alivio de haber alcanzado su meta, la gloria de haber vencido en una batalla incruenta.

Con los pantalones surgieron un par de problemas, cremalleras atascadas y demasiada impaciencia, mala mezcla. Revolvieron la cama revolcándose de un extremo a otro mientras se desnudaban, la ropa les estorbaba, la que más la interior. Hubo risas, gritos y algún que otro vello púbico arrancado, pocos daños que lamentar. Probaron la fuerza con la que podían manejarse el uno al otro, su resistencia, cómo de enérgicos debían ser los mordiscos, los arañazos, cómo de firmes los agarres, los tirones, cómo de profundos podían llegar a ser los besos...

Sí, es cierto que Thor iba a tomarlo, lo haría suyo esta vez... pero de alguna manera tenía que empezar su historia, ¿no? La historia de ambos, la de Thor Odinson y Peter Quill, y éste último tenía claro que no iba a ser como la breve historia que Thor tuvo con Stark. Él era mucho más que un humano envuelto en un traje de hierro, lo suyo con el dios del trueno sería más grande, más importante, más duradero. Su historia sería muy diferente.

Peter le dio una tregua a su ego y cedió ante el imparable empuje de Thor, deshaciéndose en gemidos durante el largo trayecto que condujo al dios a su interior. Disfrutó todo el camino con un orgasmo detrás de otro, localizados en lugares donde nunca antes había experimentado placer, donde desconocía que un hombre pudiera sentir algo semejante.

\- ¡Ah... sí... mi cosita preciosa! - Jadeó envuelto en su más íntimo abrazo.

\- Peter... - Murmuraba su nombre sin cesar, adentrándose más y más con un ritmo furioso y tenaz. - Peter... ¡Peter!

\- No pares... - Gimió él.

De pronto sus ojos brillaron con un fulgor desconocido hasta entonces, no era como cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un rayo, aquello era otra cosa. Thor había sentido algo por dentro, como si Peter le hubiera alcanzado de lleno con su luz interior. Le miró y le vio brillar allí, debajo de él, con una luminosidad tan azul, tan intensa y tan pura como jamás le había visto antes.

\- Oh, eres tan... - Murmuró deteniendo sus movimientos sin abandonar su interior, dejando correr su semilla que vertió como un río. - ¡Tan hermoso!

\- Cosita... - Susurró él apretando las caderas del dios entre sus muslos, reteniéndolo dentro de sí, guardándoselo todo. - Mi cosita preciosa...

Peter se giró de medio lado cuando terminaron, Thor parecía no poder darle más de aquello que le había estado dando pero le envolvió con un cálido abrazo y sembró su cuello y su espalda de caricias y besos. Quill se sentía amado y protegido, confortado y muy a gusto allí, tanto que se durmió entre los brazos de Thor sin preocuparse por nada más que descansar. Ambos ignoraban lo que acababa de ocurrir. Quién hizo brillar a quién no tenía importancia, los dos lo habían hecho. Y de esa luz brillante, azulada y pura, nacería un milagro nueve meses más tarde. Su luz no sólo podía destruir, acabar con el enemigo, no. Su luz, la de ambos juntos, podía crear vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así llegamos al momento en el que comenzó esta historia. Podría terminarla aquí, cerrando el círculo pero ¿qué pasaría entonces con las ideas que me rondan la mente? El embarazo de Peter, el nacimiento del bebé, la nueva vida que espera a estos dos con todos los cambios que se les vienen encima... ¿Seguirán siendo miembros activos de los Guardianes de la Galaxia?  
> Uf, necesito tiempo para mirarlo. Como dijo Kraglin... ya os llamo yo cuando sepa algo.


	25. Su bebé

Ocho meses después del más que evidente embarazo de Quill, los Guardianes recorren la Galaxia salvando mundos y esas cosas que suelen hacer, aunque no todo el equipo está a bordo de la Milano. Thor y Star Lord no les acompañan, ellos permanecen en la Tierra aguardando la llegada de...

**Su bebé**

Era la segunda o tercera vez que tenía el mismo sueño aquella semana. Podía verle, hablar con él, aunque no sacaba nada en claro de la conversación pero, ¿cuándo lo había hecho? Su hermano siempre aparecía envuelto en una niebla de misterio y sus palabras no hacían otra cosa que confundirlo, no en vano era el príncipe de las mentiras.

\- Loki... - Susurró su nombre acercándose con los brazos abiertos. - Lo siento.

\- No estoy aquí, idiota. - Se burló cuando Thor intentó abrazarle y acabó atravesando su cuerpo evanescente. - Has picado otra vez.

\- ¿Dónde estás? - Le preguntó. - Dímelo, iré a buscarte.

\- Morí, ¿te acuerdas? - Loki volvió a mofarse.

\- Sí, no pude salvarte. - Murmuró con pesar.

\- Ni yo a ti. - Loki parecía triste, había bajado la mirada aunque sólo por un instante. - Claro que tú has sobrevivido, veo que las cosas te van bien. ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Nuevo Asgard, Noruega. - Respondió.

\- Apropiado... - Mascullo con ironía poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Maté a Thanos, le corté su maldita cabeza. - Dijo Thor orgulloso de haber llevado a cabo su venganza.

\- Eso no cambió nada, ¿verdad? - Loki fue sarcástico de nuevo.

\- Deshicimos el Chasquido, lo que hizo con las gemas. Fue complicado, nos llevó años... - Thor intentaba explicar a su hermano cómo lograron vencer a Thanos, sus pensamientos estaban muy desordenados. - Tuvimos que unir fuerzas, viajar en el tiempo, al pasado... Fui a Asgard, Loki, ¡vi a madre! Hablé con ella. ¡Y sabía que era yo del futuro! Lo supo al instante, me reconoció y me ayudó, madre siempre...

\- ¡Oh, qué bonito! - Volvió a burlarse interrumpiendo aquel caótico relato.

\- Loki... - Thor le tendió la mano. - Dime dónde estás y te sacaré de ahí.

\- ¿Para qué? - Dijo con una cínica sonrisa. - Midgard no es mi reino, ya me lo dejasteis claro los Vengadores.

\- Pero todo ha cambiado, las cosas ya no son como antes del Chasquido. Ahora yo... - No sabía cómo decirle lo diferente que era su vida en esos momentos.

\- No, hermano. - Loki se distanció. - Hay cosas que no cambian.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer. El sueño terminó ahí, con un Thor más confundido que nunca murmurando el nombre de su hermano.

\- Loki... Loki... - Repetía entre dientes agitándose en la cama.

\- Cosita... - Peter le acariciaba el pelo intentando calmarle. - Cosita, despierta...

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? - Thor abría los ojos intentando incorporarse, tenía a Peter encima del pecho. - ¿Es mi bebé?

\- No, no es tu bebé. - Protestó con hastío. - ¿Por qué siempre piensas que pasa algo con el bebé? Y deja de llamarlo “tu bebé”, está dentro de mi tripa.

\- Lo llevarás tú pero es mi bebé. - Contestó sonriendo, sus ojos relucían con el brillo de la felicidad.

\- Nuestro bebé. - Le corrigió por enésima vez. - Y está bien, creciendo y nada más. Se trata de ti, has vuelto a soñar con tu hermano.

\- Ah, sí. - Admitió pasándose la mano por la cara al recordarlo.

\- Ya van tres veces esta semana. - Peter volvió a acomodarse sobre Thor, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y la almohada. - Le echas de menos, ¿verdad? Supongo que, como vas a ser padre, eso hace que pienses en tu familia. ¿Te pone triste? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Thor negó con la cabeza y apretó el cuerpo de Peter contra el suyo. Sintió su abultada barriga rozándole la cadera y suspiró. Sí, estaba triste por haber perdido a su familia pero ahora tenía otra, una que pronto aumentaría en número.

\- Llevas a mi hijo dentro de ti, Peter. - Dijo acariciándole el vientre con ternura. - Ya estás haciendo mucho por mí.


	26. ¿Una taza de té?

**¿Una taza de té?**

Stephen Strange parecía ocupado con uno de sus asuntos mágicos, hacía muchos aspavientos con las manos y tenía cara de concentrado. Thor esperó a que terminase, la consulta no le corría prisa.

Se quedó mirándolo desde el recibidor, había entrado volando con Stormbreaker por una ventana abierta en la planta baja. El mago siguió un buen rato allí arriba, en el rellano de la gran escalinata de su mansión neoyorquina, dibujando círculos y extrañas formas en el aire sin prestarle ninguna atención hasta que, por fin, bajó los brazos y exhaló un enorme suspiro cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Thor? - Preguntó con tono de fastidio, dejando la capa sobre la barandilla y bajando con parsimonia peldaño a peldaño. No era la primera vez que se veía sorprendido por una de sus repentinas visitas. - Queda más de un mes para que Peter se ponga de parto. Ya te he dicho que los dos están perfectamente, todo va con asombrosa normalidad.

\- Oh, no se trata de eso. - Dijo avergonzado, echando un vistazo a sus propias botas.

\- ¿Por qué has venido a verme entonces? - Preguntó arrugando el ceño.

\- He estado soñando con mi hermano y creo que sigue vivo. - Thor fue directo al meollo, tampoco era cosa de andarse con rodeos.

\- Bien... - Dijo el mago con resignación. - Vamos a mi despacho, ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿Una taza de té, quizás?

Thor se alegró de poder seguirlo caminando en lugar de sufrir uno de los “mágicos traslados” con los que Strange solía moverse, detestaba el mareo y la jaqueca que esos extraños movimientos le provocaban. El mago sabía perfectamente que Thor no bebía té, en cuanto le tuvo sentado enfrente se ocupó de hacer aparecer en su mano una gran jarra de cerveza.

\- Hum, gracias. - Sonrió dando un buen sorbo.

\- Te has cortado el pelo... - Observó Stephen.

\- A Peter le gusta más así. - Sonrió con timidez.

\- Entiendo, lo que sea por complacerle. Buena táctica. - Aprobó Strange. - ¿Sigue con sus cambios de humor?

\- Se ha estabilizado, ahora siempre me contesta mal. - Bromeó. - Oye, sé que suena raro lo que he dicho pero de verdad siento que Loki está vivo. He soñado con él tres veces en la última semana y creo que...

\- Lo que te pasa es muy común. - Le interrumpió. - Vas a ser padre, estás preocupado, añoras a tu familia y...

\- No lo entiendes, no tiene nada que ver con mi bebé. Por cierto, ¿no vas a decírmelo? Estamos a solas... - Añadió guiñando su ojo bueno.

\- ¿Decirte qué? - Strange no sabía cómo tomarse aquel guiño. - ¡Oh, ya! Sabes que Peter no quiere conocer el sexo del bebé hasta que nazca.

\- Prometo guardar el secreto... - Rogó con mirada de cachorrillo.

El doctor negó firme con la cabeza, no iba a traicionar la confianza de su paciente. Cruzó las piernas, posó las manos sobre las rodillas y se quedó mirando con autosuficiencia a un Thor algo contrariado.


	27. No soy una médium

**No soy una médium**

Bajo la engreída mirada de Strange, el dios se sintió como un niño al que le negaran la satisfacción de un pequeño capricho, lo cual era bastante incómodo para él.

\- Hum. - Gruñó. - ¿Sabes que le envié la última ecografía a Rocket? La analizó fotograma a fotograma y nada, el bebé siempre sale de espaldas.

\- Él o ella será tímido. - Bromeó el doctor con media sonrisa. - Volviendo al asunto que te ha traído hasta aquí...

\- Loki está vivo, lo sé. - Afirmó rotundo. - Es mi hermano, le conozco. Esos sueños no son sólo sueños, ha estado comunicándose conmigo pero el muy idiota no me dice dónde está.

\- ¿Es telépata? - Preguntó extrañado.

\- Es mago. - Le aclaró. - No como tú... Él es mejor, la verdad. - Dijo ladeando la cabeza con algo de orgullo fraternal.

\- Claro, es un dios. - Admitió Strange sin reparo alguno.

\- Es un Vanir, ha salido a nuestra madre. - Thor dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cargado de tristeza. - No es la primera vez que hace algo así, lo de colarse en mis sueños. Sé que está en alguna parte, quiero que me eches una mano para encontrarle.

\- ¿Yo? - Stephen descruzó piernas y brazos dando un pequeño respingo, aquella petición le había puesto tenso. - ¿Cómo?

\- Usa tu magia. - Le dijo con total naturalidad.

\- ¿Crees que soy una médium? - Rió Strange algo nervioso.

\- No. ¿Conoces a alguna? - Preguntó ingenuo. - He intentado dar con la Bruja Escarlata pero no la localizo. Tú podrás ayudarme.

\- Pero Thor, ¿cómo se supone que voy yo a...? - El mago estaba empezando a ponerse colorado. - ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- Para empezar nos concentraremos en su imagen, confía en mí. - Respondió al humano, sabía bien que su magia nada tenía que ver con Asgard pero era la única que había por allí, tendría que servir.

Thor se acercó hasta quedar de rodillas frente al mago, tomándole las manos le miró a los ojos suplicando su ayuda en silencio. La postura era bastante indigna pero no le importó en absoluto.

\- Espera, eh... - Stephen ya estaba totalmente ruborizado. - Levanta, deja que eche un vistazo a mi biblioteca. Acabo de recordar...

\- ¿Algún hechizo? - Preguntó siguiéndole hacia la enorme pared repleta de libros.

\- Puede. Hay precedentes. - Resumió con total misterio.

Precisamente es ese misterio que siempre rodea a los magos lo que Thor no soporta de ellos, le provoca desconfianza. Stephen buscó con los ojos en los estantes por un buen rato y después eligió un libro. Primero le quitó cuidadosamente el polvo con un paño, el ejemplar parecía muy antiguo y lo colocó sobre un atril de madera. Era uno de esos libros con las cubiertas de cuero envejecido y las páginas con filos de pan de oro, toda una reliquia. Pasaba las hojas con tiento, Thor estaba pegado a su hombro, mirando por encima sin entender una palabra de aquellos endiablados símbolos.

\- ¿Magia antigua? - Preguntó interesado.

\- Vikinga... - Confirmó Stephen.

\- ¡Genial! - Se alegró. - El pueblo vikingo tiene una estrecha relación con mi familia. Padre solía venir a Midgar muy a menudo, yo mismo...

\- Silencio. He de concentrarme. - Le reprendió.

\- Perdón. - Musitó disculpándose.


	28. Usa mi sangre

**Usa mi sangre**

No era el momento de contarle sus correrías de juventud. Tampoco es que quisiera compartir con Strange su pasado, la verdad. Empezaba a considerarle como un amigo, después de todo estaba atendiendo el embarazo de Peter de maravilla, pero recordó que uno nunca debe fiarse del todo de un mago. No, mejor no decirle que fue parte de varias expediciones vikingas allá por los siglos IX y X.

\- Lo encontré... - Dijo Stephen pasando un dedo por encima del intrincado texto. - Aquí dice que una bruja aprendió del mismísimo Loki el arte de hallar cualquier cosa.

Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba, un antiguo hechizo para poder dar con su hermano. Thor se pegó más al mago, tanto que éste le miró con desaprobación.

\- ¿Dice ahí cómo? - Preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

\- Pues claro que dice cómo hacerlo. Oye, ¿te importa...? - Stephen le reclamaba más espacio.

\- Disculpa. - El dios se echó un paso atrás.

\- Veamos... ¿tienes algo que le haya pertenecido? - Le preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- No conservo nada. - Le respondió con tristeza.

\- Entonces esto no sirve. - Stephen estuvo a punto de cerrar el libro pero Thor se lo impidió poniendo su mano delante.

\- ¡Espera! - Al dios se le iluminó el rostro, había tenido una idea. - Usa mi sangre, también es la suya.

\- Pero... ¿no era adoptado? - Dijo Strange totalmente desconcertado.

\- No estoy muy seguro de eso. - Thor negaba con la cabeza, en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. - Tú inténtalo, puede que funcione.

Strange le ofreció una daga y un pequeño cáliz de madera. El dios no entendió al principio, tuvo que hacerle un gesto para que comprendiera que debía hacerse un corte y verter allí su sangre. Luego el mago utilizó sus artes, pronunció unas palabras ininteligibles y una nube verde surgió de la copa envolviendo las cabezas de ambos. Sus mentes entraron en una especie de trance.

A Loki no le hizo ninguna gracia verse interrumpido de aquel modo tan brusco. No esperaba en absoluto que su hermano, y un tipo con perilla y canas en las sienes, se aparecieran como dos fantasmas justo delante de sus narices.

\- Oh, no.... ¿y ahora qué? - Refunfuñó el dios del engaño. - ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

\- ¡Hermano! - Thor fue a abrazarle pero esta vez era su cuerpo el evanescente, con lo que tampoco alcanzó su objetivo.

\- ¡Serás idiota! - Se quejó Loki. - Siempre hace lo mismo. ¿Y tú quién eres? - Preguntó al desconocido.

\- Stephen Strange, mago, de la Tierra. - Se presentó el doctor. - Thor tenía razón, sigues vivo.

\- No, eso no es del todo cierto. - Loki se atusó el cabello, le había crecido mucho y estaba algo descuidado. - Morí, Thanos me ahogó con su propia mano. Oye, no deberíais estar aquí.

\- Loki, ¿qué mundo es éste? - Thor miraba a su alrededor y no reconocía el lugar, tétrico y oscuro como un infierno helado. - ¿Helheim? ¿Puedo venir a buscarte?

\- Ya, harías lo que fuera por volver a tenerme entre tus brazos... ¡Pero qué sentimental! - Se burló el moreno. - Señor mago de la Tierra, ¿puedes llevarte a este idiota de aquí? Estoy algo ocupado en estos momentos.


	29. La sangre llama a la sangre

**La sangre llama a la sangre**

Loki parecía desesperado por volver a estar a solas, no en vano se encontraba en mitad de una de sus oscuras tretas, afanado en intentar salir de allí. Desde que despertó en Helheim no había dejado de poner en marcha sus más retorcidos planes, primero con el objetivo de derrocar a su hermana mayor, Hela, quien tras destruir Asgard gobernaba aquel submundo como Reina de la Muerte. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que no deseaba ser el soberano del infierno, Loki concentró todos sus esfuerzos en escapar, hasta el momento sin éxito alguno.

Aquellos dos fantasmas envueltos en una neblina de tonalidad verdosa seguían mirándole sin decir palabra. Su hermano con su cara de idiota habitual, el tipo canoso del ceño fruncido al final se atrevió a hablar.

\- Va a ser padre. - Dijo Strange poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Thor. Creía que Loki ya sabría algo de aquel asunto, si había estado colándose en sus sueños como el rubio le había dicho. - Te echa de menos. ¿No hay algún modo en el que podamos ayudarte a salir del reino de los muertos? Porque tú no estás muerto, ¿verdad?

\- Un momento... - Loki intentaba procesar la información. - ¿Has dicho que éste va a ser padre? - Preguntó asombrado, apuntando a su hermano mayor con el índice estirado.

Bajo el dedo acusador de Loki, Thor sonreía de oreja a oreja como un bobo, asintiendo con la cabeza y sin poder hablar.

\- Estás vivo. - Sentenció Strange respondiendo a su propia pregunta. - De lo contrario el hechizo no habría funcionado. Usé su sangre. La sangre llama a la sangre, ya sabes, pero no funciona con los muertos.

\- Quedé atrapado aquí después de un tiempo en el que no recuerdo nada de nada. - Loki seguía dándole vueltas a la idea. - ¿Voy a ser tío? - Y de nuevo la estúpida sonrisa de Thor como respuesta.

\- Esa falta de recuerdos duró probablemente cinco años. - Stephen intentaba darle sentido a todo aquello. - Cuando deshicieron el Chasquido, por alguna razón que desconozco, debiste regresar a la vida pero ya estabas en Helheim y ahora no puedes salir.

\- Puedo proyectarme, conservo mis habilidades. Thor, ¿vives en Nuevo Asgard, no es así? - Loki sonrió con malicia y desapareció ante sus ojos.

\- ¡Hermano! - Le llamó en un grito. Pero ya era tarde, se había ido.

\- Ah, será mejor que te lleve a casa. - Dijo Strange soltando un gran suspiro. - Oye, creo que tú y Loki tenéis una relación algo enfermiza.

\- Son cosas de hermanos. - Thor se encogió de hombros y sonrió levantando las cejas.

A Stephen el mundo helado y oscuro de Helheim ya le había causado suficientes escalofríos. Como Loki preguntó si Thor vivía en Nuevo Asgard, pensó que al desaparecer era allí dónde habría ido. No se equivocaba. Usó su magia para trasladarse ambos, él y el dios del trueno, a la pequeña cabaña donde éste había establecido su hogar junto a Peter. No tardaron más de un segundo.


	30. Antojo de bagels

**Antojo de bagels**

Después de hacer la cama, Peter se preparó una taza de café. No quedaba ni un rosinboller para desayunar así que tostó un pedazo de pan y lo untó de mantequilla y mermelada de fresa. No era lo mismo pero tendría que servir. Thor había ido a Nueva York para hablar con Strange sobre sus sueños con Loki, esperaba que se acordase y al menos le trajera unos bagels, de lo contrario se iba a enterar. Él fue quien se comió el último rosinboller.

Escuchaba una vieja canción de los Platters, concretamente “You'll never know”. Al bebé le tranquilizaba esa música y así dejaba de dar pataditas desde bien temprano por la mañana. Peter bebía su café caliente tomando pequeños sorbos, con el plato de la tostada apoyado en la abultada barriga y la camiseta llena de migas. Tuvo que controlarse para no tirarlo todo cuando aquel extraño se apareció de repente en mitad de la cocina.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó tragándose el bocado de tostada y dejando la taza y el plato sobre la mesa para ponerse en pie.

\- No... no puede ser... - Farfulló Loki cuando vio a aquel hombre con aspecto de... de... - ¿Embarazado?

\- Responde, ¿quién eres? - Insistió mientras buscaba con la mirada dónde habría dejado su arma.

\- Peter, mi amor... - Thor y Strange acababan de llegar, apareciendo de repente detrás de Loki en la cocina. - ¿No reconoces a mi hermano? Te he hablado mucho de él, claro que no lleva la capa verde ni los cuernos esos tan enormes que le gusta ponerse.

\- ¿Tu hermano? - Peter dejó de sentirse amenazado y sonrió ofreciéndole la mano. - Encantado, soy Peter Quill, Star Lord.

\- ¿Qué? - Loki no daba crédito, mirando a aquel desconocido y a su hermano una y otra vez con el rostro desencajado. - ¿Cómo puñetas habéis hecho eso? - Terminó señalando la tripa de Quill.

\- Es una larga historia. - Respondió Thor acercándose a su pareja y envolviendo su redonda cintura con mimo. - Esperamos un hijo, él es medio celestial así que...

\- ¿Celestial? - Loki sacudió la cabeza. Empezaba a ponerse pálido, más de lo habitual. - No puede ser... creo que voy a...

\- ¿Quieres sentarte? - Strange le ofreció una silla, el dios de las mentiras parecía que fuera a desmayarse.

\- ¡No estoy aquí! ¿Recuerdas? - Le gritó al mago.

\- ¿Y dónde estás? - Preguntó Quill acariciando los fuertes biceps que le envolvían el vientre. - Thor te necesita, te echa mucho de menos.

\- No creo, ya ha estado bastante ocupado haciendo... - Loki volvió a señalar la barriga de Peter con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - ¡Eso!

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros, Loki parecía muy alterado. Los Platters seguían cantando “...no I know I won't reveal the way I really truly feel...” *( _no, sé que no voy a revelar cómo me siento de verdad_ )

\- Mejor me vuelvo a Nueva York. - Murmuró Strange arrugando la frente. - Esto es un asunto familiar, no pinto nada aquí.

\- ¿Te importaría traerme unos bagels? - Le pidió Peter frotándose la barriga. - Tengo antojo.

\- Claro. - Desapareció ante sus ojos para regresar en menos de un segundo. - Aquí tienes, te veo en unos días en tu revisión.

\- Vale, gracias. Nos vemos. - Dijo recogiendo los bollos y despidiendo al mago. - ¿Alguien quiere un bagel tostado? Tenemos crema agria.


	31. El olvido

**El olvido**

Thor y Loki rechazaron con la cabeza la oferta del bagel. A los dos les era difícil apartar la mirada del cuerpo hinchado de Peter moviéndose de un lado para otro con andares de pato, aunque por distintos motivos. El rubio tenía los ojos rebosantes de amor, el moreno llenos de incredulidad. Mientras Quill se preparaba el segundo desayuno, café incluido, los dos hermanos aprovecharon para hablar a solas en el salón.

\- Medio celestial, eso explicaría... - Loki le daba vueltas al asunto.

\- Tiene una luz dentro. - Comentó Thor sonriente.

\- Y ¿para cuándo? - Preguntó el futuro tío.

\- Mes y medio, más o menos. - El rubio no podía dejar de mostrar su felicidad, se le escapaba por cada poro de su piel.

\- ¿Sabes ya si será niño o niña? - A Loki se le empezaba a contagiar el sentimiento, media sonrisa asomaba a su cara.

\- No, Peter quiere que sea una sorpresa. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Más sorpresa todavía? - Bromeó haciendo reír a su hermano.

\- Loki, dime qué puedo hacer para traerte de vuelta. - Thor seguía deseando abrazarle.

\- Sabes que nadie puede salir de Helheim, ni siquiera un dios. - Le dijo con amargura. - Por cierto, tengo que volver allí. Si me ausento demasiado rato Hela podría...

\- ¿Hela? - El rostro de Thor mudó a una expresión de auténtico horror. - ¿Ha regresado a su trono?

Loki asintió, había una profunda tristeza en su mirada. Nada le gustaría más que quedarse allí junto a su hermano, compartir con él su experiencia de ser padre y conocer mejor a su extraordinario cuñado Star Lord pero...

\- He de irme. - Dijo bajando la cabeza, no quería que Thor le viese así, con los ojos a punto de llorar. - Cuida de tu nueva familia, hermano. Volveré, no quiero perderme el nacimiento de mi sobrino.

\- O sobrina. - Peter le despedía sonriente con su bagel en la mano. - No te hagas de rogar, siempre serás bienvenido en esta cabaña.

\- ¿Sabes? Tiene razón, el Rey de Nuevo Asgard debería vivir en un palacio. - Se burló Loki esfumándose en el aire.

\- No soy rey... - Dijo Thor dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- Ya se lo contarás otro día, cosita. - Le consoló Peter acariciándole la nuca. - Ahora sé bueno y ve a comprar más bagels.

\- No puedo volar hasta Nueva York. - Thor fijó la vista en sus propias botas Panama Jack.

\- Pues tráeme unos rosinbollers entonces.... ¡Te comiste el último! - Le gritó enfadado. - ¿Y por qué no puedes ir a Nueva York?

\- Me he olvidado a Stormbreaker en casa de Strange. - Confesó avergonzado.

\- ¡Ups! - Exclamó Peter echándose a reír. - Ah, da lo mismo. La semana que viene tengo cita para revisión y podrás recogerla.

Thor rió con Peter abrazado a su cuello, le estaba cubriendo de besos con sabor a crema agria y su abultado vientre se apretaba contra su abdomen. Era plenamente consciente de que tendría que salir a comprar más rosinbollers pero lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era a su hermano Loki, atrapado en Helheim y ocultándose de la terrible Hela. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el bebé había dado una patadita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por ahora esto es todo lo que hay... escrito. Peter en su octavo mes de embarazo, Loki “vivo” en el mundo de los muertos, Strange llevando bagels a Noruega y un bebé dando patadas en el útero. Falta información, lo sé, pero a esta historia parece que le gusta ser contada así, a trompicones, yendo y viniendo hacia atrás y hacia delante en el tiempo y el espacio.  
> Volveré por aquí en cuanto tenga algo que actualizar. Gracias por leer y, si alguien se atreve, gracias por comentar.


	32. Responsabilidades

Seis meses después del ya visible embarazo de Quill, los habitantes de Nuevo Asgard todavía no han asumido que su rey emérito, el dios del trueno, ahora tiene otras...

**Responsabilidades**

Discutir cada mañana con Peter por cualquier nimiedad se había vuelto algo cotidiano, su embarazado amorcito acostumbraba a levantarse de muy mal humor. Discutir cada tarde con Brunhilda, quien le acusaba de mostrar desidia respecto al gobierno de su pueblo, también iba siendo algo habitual.

Digamos que de nueve a once...

\- Estoy harto de tus pelos atorando el sumidero de la bañera, ¿cuándo te lo vas a cortar? Pareces un hippy con esas melenas.

\- Sí, mi amor. A ver si tengo tiempo.

Y de seis a ocho de la tarde...

\- Solamente te pido que acudas a los plenos municipales, ¿es demasiado trabajo para ti? ¿Ir a la casa consistorial y sentarte a escuchar los problemas de tus súbditos?

\- Conciudadanos... Y tú eres la alcaldesa, yo no soy nada.

\- Tienes responsabilidades. ¡Eres el maldito Rey de Asgard! Espero verte allí mañana.

Cada día en esos intervalos tocaba discutir. Thor lo llevaba como podía, la verdad.

\- Hola, Banner... - Saludó entrando sin avisar por la terraza de su apartamento en Nueva York. Tropezó con un macetero y casi lo tira al suelo. - Perdona, Hulk... ¿cómo te haces llamar ahora? ¿Hulk listo? ¿Banner fuerte?

\- Déjate de coñas, estoy ocupado. - Le miró de arriba abajo por encima de las gafas e hizo un gesto de desaprobación. - ¿Estás borracho?

Lo estaba, no podía negarlo. Era jueves, nada fuera de lo corriente. Discusión con Peter por la mañana, discusión con Brunhilda por la tarde... Para desconectar un poco el dios había vaciado un par de barriles de cerveza y se había largado volando, de la mano de su fiel compañera Stormbreaker, a hacerle una visita a su amigo el gigantón verde.

Necesitaba que alguien le escuchara a él para variar. Se sentó en el sofá extra grande, puso los pies encima de la mesa, dejó su hacha sobre la moqueta y se relajó.

\- Tienes un apartamento muy bonito. Me gusta la mezcla de libros, extraños artefactos y muebles súper enormes, son... muy cómodos. - Dijo hundiéndose entre los cojines un poco más.

\- Thor, estoy liado con un experimento. - Le reprendió algo molesto.

\- ¿Es importante? Puedo ayudarte... - Dijo intentando ponerse en pie sin conseguirlo.

\- ¡No toques nada! - Le detuvo levantando su manaza verde. - Tú quédate ahí mientras termino con esto. ¿A qué has venido?

\- A ver a mi amigo. - Balbuceó con cara de cachorro triste. De pronto el cielo de Nueva York empezaba a nublarse.

\- Thor... - Banner volvió a mirarle por encima de las gafas. - ¿Qué te pasa?

El dios tardó un momento en responder, con la cabeza gacha concentrado en sus propias botas.

\- Me gritan. - Confesó al fin. - Me gritan en casa, me gritan en el ayuntamiento, me gritan en la calle... ¡Todo el mundo parece estar enfadado conmigo! Sólo quería irme de allí, por un rato.

\- Supongo que no estás muy cómodo con tus nuevas responsabilidades. - Dijo Banner encajando la tapa del artilugio que le tenía tan atareado.

\- Responsabilidades... - Masculló. - En Nuevo Asgard también me lo han dicho, pero ¿qué responsabilidades tengo yo?

Banner se lo quedó mirando un momento. Ya le había visto borracho otras veces, también le había visto deprimido después de lo de Thanos, pero ¿las dos cosas al mismo tiempo? No le veía tan mal desde el funeral de Tony.


	33. Envidia

**Envidia**

La mirada perdida de Thor, sus hombros caídos y un incipiente temblor en su labio inferior, delataban que su ánimo se hallaba por los suelos. Negar que tuviera alguna responsabilidad era señal de que se estaba acercando peligrosamente de nuevo a la depresión. Ya le costó sacarlo de ese estado cuando fue a buscarle a Nuevo Asgard para convencerlo de que participara en lo de deshacer el Chasquido. Recordó lo gordo que se había puesto y lo mucho que bebía entonces, no podía permitir que su amigo tuviese una recaída.

\- Me refiero a tus responsabilidades con tu pueblo y con tu marido. - Le dijo colocando unos tornillos en el aparato que estaba construyendo.

\- No estoy casado. - Negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, pues tu novio, tu pareja... - Thor seguía negando, en modo autómata. El cielo se había vuelto gris plomo. - Tu amante... o lo que sea Peter para ti. ¡Lleva a tu hijo en su vientre, por Dios!

\- Lo sé. - Thor estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, fuera se oyeron unos truenos. - ¿Sabes? Por una parte le estaré eternamente agradecido, va a darme un hijo pero... por otro lado, yo...

El rubio se pasó la mano por la cara ocultando unas lágrimas que no podía detener. Una lluvia inesperada empezó a caer sobre Nueva York.

\- ¡Por Hel, Banner! - Profirió con rabia secándose los ojos. - ¡Le envidio! Eso es lo que me pasa en el fondo, le envidio una barbaridad.

\- Sientes.... ¿envidia? - Banner dejó su invento para prestarle total atención. Se sentó enfrente y le miró con cara de psicoterapeuta como solía hacer con Stark, aunque el de psicología no fuera uno de los doctorados con los que contaba. - Háblame de eso, Thor. - Añadió como un verdadero profesional.

\- Peter lo lleva dentro, lo siente crecer... a mi bebé. - Le costaba hilvanar una frase, sorbiendo las lágrimas y aguantando el llanto. - Yo estoy fuera. Sólo le traigo rosinbollers si tiene antojo.

Bruce buscó en uno de los estantes cercanos al sofá y le ofreció a su amigo una caja de pañuelos desechables. El dios arrancó un par y se sonó la nariz con gran estruendo.

\- El otro día se comió uno con salmón ahumado, pepinillos y crema agria. - Dejando los pañuelos empapados sobre la mesa miró a Banner con cara de asco. - ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- No sé qué es un rosinboller, Thor. - Dijo él echándose atrás en su butacón.

\- Un bollo dulce con pasas. - Le aclaró.

\- ¡Aj! - Exclamó con repugnancia por la mezcla de sabores que aquello implicaba.

\- Eso pensé yo. - Dijo Thor encogiendo los hombros. - Strange dice que es normal que el embarazo le cambie el gusto. Oh, y el carácter. Supongo que por eso me grita tanto. Y créeme que intento hacerle la vida más cómoda, él es todo lo que me importa, él y mi bebé. Me da igual que Brunhilda me grite, que los plenos en el ayuntamiento sean aburridos, interminables, que mis vecinos sigan pensando que soy su maldito rey y que mi obligación es solucionar todos sus estúpidos problemas... ¡Yo no soy rey, nunca lo fui!

\- Pero eres... - Banner interrumpió aquel exabrupto con suavidad.

\- ¡Dejé a la valquiria a cargo por una buena razón! - Chilló el dios golpeando con su puño la mesa de café, fuera se escuchó un trueno estremecedor. Afortunadamente el mueble era robusto, hecho al tamaño de su dueño, y no se resintió.

\- No lo discuto, la chica furiosa es la mejor para ese trabajo. - Banner estuvo de acuerdo. - Sólo iba a decir que eres un futuro padre muy asustado.

Thor levantó la vista y miró a su amigo a los ojos. La cara de bonachón de Banner le conmovió, su amigo era muy listo y sí, había dado en el clavo. El dios se echó a llorar como un niño desconsolado, la lluvia cayó con más intensidad sobre la ciudad de Nueva York.

\- Anda, ven aquí. - Dijo Bruce abriendo los brazos y sentándose a su lado en el sofá. - Todo irá bien, Thor. - Le susurró meciéndolo con suavidad, acariciando la melena rubia y palmeando los hombros de su amigo. - Todo irá bien.


	34. Medir los límites

**Medir los límites**

Se despertó de mal humor como últimamente cada mañana, no dormía ni una noche del tirón. Miró al otro lado de la cama, estaba vacío, intacto. ¿Dónde se habría metido Thor? No estaba allí a las dos de la madrugada, cuando se tuvo que levantar para hacer pis. Tampoco estaba a las cuatro, cuando el bebé lo sacó del sueño de una patada, ni a las seis cuando tuvo que volver a ir a mear.

Ya eran las nueve, pensó que tal vez estaría en el pleno del ayuntamiento. Se vistió, desayunó un rosinboller con mermelada y se encaminó hacia allí esperando encontrar al padre de su hijo.

La cosa estaba caliente en la casa consistorial. Todo el mundo parecía alterado, se gritaban unos a otros mientras Brunhilda intentaba hacerse oír en medio de aquel alboroto.

\- ¡Orden! - Chillaba la valquiria golpeando con su mazo de alcalde sobre la mesa. - ¡Orden!

\- ¿Dónde está el Rey? ¡Nunca aparece cuando se le necesita! - Gritó un vecino en pie, completamente indignado.

\- ¿Thor no está aquí? - Preguntó Peter desde la puerta. - Tampoco está en casa.

\- No le veo desde ayer por la tarde, cuando le comenté el problema que nos ocupa y que vamos a solucionar como buenos vecinos. - Dijo mirando con inquina al indignado que continuaba en pie.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - Peter se acercó a Brunhilda para sentarse a su lado. La maniobra le costó un poco, tenía el centro de gravedad desplazado por la tripa abultada con la que cargaba, tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de la alcaldesa para conseguirlo.

\- Aksel se queja de que Njord ha movido sus lindes un metro dentro de su propiedad. - Comentó la valquiria rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Que el Rey venga a mis tierras y vea que es cierto! - Gritó Aksel levantando su puño hacia el techo.

\- ¡Miente! - Protestó Njord apuntando a su vecino con un dedo. - Los límites de mi terreno no se han movido ni un milímetro desde que llegamos a Nuevo Asgard.

\- ¿Un metro? - Se escandalizó Peter. - ¿En serio? ¿Creéis que el padre de mi hijo no tiene otra cosa que hacer que mediar en vuestras estúpidas disputas? ¡Es el dios del trueno, por favor!

\- Debería estar aquí, sus súbditos necesitan de su guía. - Renegó Brunhilda.

Peter se puso en pie, no sin cierta dificultad, y miró a los presentes con furia. Especialmente a Brunhilda, a quien se dirigió.

\- Tú eres la alcaldesa de este pueblo. - Le recordó con enfado. - ¡Ve a medir esas lindes y arregla el problema! Thor no es vuestro rey... ¡Renunció! De hecho ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí, en esta aldea minúscula... ¡Es un Vengador, un Guardián de la Galaxia! Tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse que de tontas disputas entre vecinos.

\- Pero vive aquí, ¿no? - Brunhilda no se daba por vencida.

\- Solamente porque vamos a ser padres. El espacio no es lugar para traer al mundo a un hijo. - Argumentó Peter llevándose la mano al vientre, tantos gritos habían soliviantado a su bebé y acababa de sentir una patada. ¿O había sido un puñetazo? - Pero si seguís así nos mudaremos a Nueva York y no volveréis a verle el pelo. ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Es una amenaza? - Dijo la valquiria poniéndose también de pie y apoyando los puños sobre la mesa.

\- Una advertencia. Sí. Nada de molestar a Thor con vuestras chorradas. Como alcaldesa te ocupas tú y a mi... - Iba a decir cosita pero se mordió la lengua. - ¡Al padre de mi bebé lo dejáis en paz!

Casi tira la silla con su tripa cuando se marchó. Todos volvieron la cabeza para verle caminar como un pato furioso por el pasillo hacia la puerta. Peter se giró un momento antes de salir, los ciudadanos de Asgard no le aguantaron la mirada. Brunhilda golpeó con su mazo de madera la mesa y se puso manos a la obra.

\- Tiene razón. Haré mi trabajo. - Murmuró. - Aksel, Njord... vayamos a medir esos límites.


	35. Comida reconfortante

**Comida reconfortante**

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle al llegar a casa pero se olía una buena bronca, Peter estaría furioso por haber pasado la noche fuera sin decirle nada. Caminaba arrastrando los pies desde el puerto hasta la cabaña en la colina, con la mente enmarañada en tristes pensamientos, sin prestar atención a cómo sus vecinos se detenían en sus quehaceres a su paso para dedicarle una sonrisa.

\- Hola, Thor. - Le saludó Oddmund el pescadero levantando la mano y agitando el arenque que sujetaba.

\- Qué hay, Thor. - Le dijo Morten el frutero ofreciéndole una manzana. - ¿No tienes hambre?

El dios negó con la cabeza y siguió andando. Tanto escuchar su nombre y de repente cayó en la cuenta: era Thor, y no Majestad o Rey... ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué de pronto todo el mundo era amable? Aksel y Njord se acercaban bajando la cuesta, se preparó para escuchar sus quejas pero...

\- Peter te estaba buscando esta mañana, Thor. - Le dijo Aksel deteniéndose a su lado.

\- Cuando le veas puedes decirle que la alcaldesa ya ha hecho su trabajo, nuestro problema está resuelto. - Comentó Njord con media sonrisa. - Al final éste tenía razón, las piedras del camino se han estado moviendo con el paso del ganado y me había metido en sus tierras sin querer.

\- Esas cosas pasan, no es nada. - Dijo Aksel palmeando la espalda de su vecino. - Saluda a Star Lord de nuestra parte, Thor. Que tengas un buen día.

\- Lo haré... gracias. - Respondió algo desconcertado.

Desde que había aterrizado en Nuevo Asgard con su fiel Stormbreaker, el tiempo había sufrido ligeras alteraciones. El sol se ocultó tras unas nubes que iban haciéndose más espesas y grises conforme Thor se acercaba a su casa pero, después de hablar con sus vecinos, de pronto el cielo empezaba a despejarse otra vez.

\- Cosita mía... - Peter le esperaba en el dintel de la puerta, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¿Tienes hambre? He preparado macarrones con queso, sé que te encantan.

\- ¿Te ha llamado Banner? - Preguntó él con desconfianza.

\- No. - Respondió Peter dándole un beso y un abrazo. - ¿Es allí donde has estado? ¿En Nueva York?

\- Sí, yo... - Thor entró en casa, más que nada porque Peter le empujaba con suavidad para poder cerrar la puerta. - He ido a verle, siento no habértelo dicho.

\- Vale, pero la próxima vez escribe una nota. - Dijo Peter ayudándolo a dejar a Stormbreaker en su lugar junto al perchero. - ¡Los macarrones! Siéntate a la mesa...

Se quitó las botas y se puso las zapatillas, Quill era bastante estricto en lo que atañe a la limpieza del hogar. Todo parecía en calma, no había gritos ni reprimendas, sólo un delicioso plato de pasta sobre el mantel.

\- Comida reconfortante. - Dijo Peter de nuevo con una gran sonrisa. - Creo que es lo que necesitas.

\- Mi amor... - Thor seguía perplejo con la situación. - ¿Seguro que no te ha llamado Banner?

\- Que no, ya te he dicho. Anda, come que se enfrían. - Peter se llevó la mano a la barriga después del segundo bocado y volvió a sonreír. - ¡Vaya! Parece que al bebé también le gustan los macarrones.


	36. Soy Thor, tu padre

**Soy Thor, tu padre**

Thor lo miró con envidia y algo de tristeza, podía sentir a su bebé allí dentro todo el rato. Notaba cómo se movía, cómo reaccionaba a lo que él comía, a lo que bebía u olía. Su bebé sentía a través de Peter y él... él seguía estando fuera. ¿Cómo iba a ser un buen padre? Un tío tan inseguro como él, tan incapaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos... de expresarlos. Ni siquiera había intentado pedirle matrimonio a Peter, lo había estado pensando a fondo y era lo que quería pero... no se atrevía a hacerlo, no soportaría un no como respuesta. ¡Cobarde! Toda la vida huyendo de sus sentimientos, arreglándolo todo a golpes de martillo en mil batallas, o de un hachazo cortando cabezas. ¿Cómo iba un bruto como él a criar a un hijo? Aquello le daba pánico, esa era la verdad.

Recordó el consejo que Banner le había dado. Después de mecerlo en sus enormes brazos verdes durante más de una hora y esperar a que el sol volviese a brillar en el cielo de Nueva York, su amigo le dijo que no se dejara llevar por sus miedos, que respirase hondo y siguiera adelante como si tal cosa porque al final, todo saldría bien. Dejarse llevar, eso era todo.

\- Aksel y Njord te envían saludos. - Comentó como si nada con la boca llena de pasta. - Dicen que Brunhilda ya se ha ocupado de todo y su problema está resuelto.

\- Como debe ser. - Asintió Peter. - ¡Menudo jaleo tenían esta mañana en el ayuntamiento! ¿Sabes que al bebé no le gustan los gritos? Se revolvía como loco, me dio un puñetazo y todo. Deberías hablarle seriamente Thor, tienes que implicarte desde ya en su educación.

Al dios se le abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Estaba bromeando Peter? ¿En serio quería que le hablase al bebé, que le regañara por dar patadas y puñetazos dentro de su tripa? Sin pensarlo dejó el tenedor en el plato y corrió a arrodillarse junto a Quill.

\- Mi bebé, soy Thor, tu padre. - Le dijo pegando la cara al abultado vientre.

\- Creo que ya te conoce, bobo. - Rió Peter ante aquella tontería.

\- Oye, no está bien que golpees a tu madre desde dentro, le haces daño. - Continuó hablando a la barriga, acariciando su redondez por debajo de la camiseta de Peter.

\- ¿Madre? - Se extrañó Quill. - Bueno, supongo que es lo que soy.

Thor se puso en pie, temía haberse excedido con aquello de llamarle madre y miró a Peter con cara de cachorrito, como pidiendo disculpas en silencio.

\- ¡Oh, mi cosita preciosa! - Exclamó Quill conmovido, levantándose para poder darle un abrazo. - Tienes razón, soy la madre de tu hijo y ¿sabes? Me gusta eso. Te quiero, mi vida.

\- Y yo a ti, mi amor. - Respondió tomándolo entre sus brazos.

\- Vamos a la cama... - Le sugirió Peter en un susurro besando sus labios después.

El dios del trueno no iba a dejar escapar semejante oportunidad. Los macarrones podían esperar, eran una comida reconfortante, sí, pero necesitaba más aquello que Peter estaba a punto de darle.


	37. La postura adecuada

**La postura adecuada**

Le llamó la atención cómo Peter se había aclimatado tan rápido a las bajas temperaturas de Noruega. Mientras él vestía con camisa de franela y un grueso jersey, Quill sólo llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y parecía estar bien así. Su piel brillaba, resplandecía con una fina capa de sudor que olía de maravilla. Strange le había explicado que era por las hormonas, el embarazo hacía que Peter estuviera más guapo, más sexy, más atractivo que nunca...

\- ¿Qué haces? - Rió apartando la nariz del rubio de debajo de su axila.

\- Tienes un aroma dulce, intenso... - Aspiraba su olor intentando atrapar la sensación. - Me vuelves loco... ¡hum!

Gruñó. No con rabia o ira, nada que ver. Gruñó con deseo, con fiereza, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que liberaba al desnudar a Peter. Cuando consiguió deshacerse de sus pantalones se quedó mirando lo amplios y elásticos que eran, le resultaban familiares y los reconoció. Eran parte de su chándal, el viejo uniforme que vistió durante sus años de depresión, cuando se refugió en Nuevo Asgard tras el Chasquido de Thanos. Peter seguramente los había rescatado del fondo del armario.

\- Eran tuyos, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Quill tendiéndose en la cama ya desnudo, su sexo asomaba por debajo de la barriga levantando la cabeza con deseo. - ¿Cómo pudiste engordar así?

\- A ti te quedan mucho mejor. - Respondió arrodillándose para acudir con la boca a su entrepierna, quería regalarle sus más profundos besos, quería oírle gemir de placer y no paró hasta conseguirlo.

\- Ah... cosita... - No pudo evitarlo, derramó algo de su semilla que fue a parar a la cara de Thor. - Espera, me daré la vuelta para que puedas...

\- No. - El dios le sujetó por las caderas mirándole a los ojos, la mano de Peter acarició su barba limpiándola de restos. - Te quiero dentro, mi amor. Hazme tuyo.

\- Eso está hecho, mi cosita preciosa. - Peter se incorporó abrazándose a su cuerpo, girándolo después hasta tenerlo debajo, aprisionado con su abultado vientre. - Oh, no voy a poder de esta manera... - Se quejó entre risas.

Buscaron otra, no había más remedio. Lo intentaron de lado pero el problema era el mismo, la tripa de Peter no le permitía acercarse lo suficiente al terso trasero de Thor. Lo acarició y hasta lo mordió, desesperado como estaba por colarse allí dentro, el rubio soltó un grito y una carcajada. Al fin dieron con la postura adecuada, Peter de pie junto a la cama y Thor a cuatro patas sobre el colchón. No era algo digno de un dios pero sí muy placentero. Le sentía empujar aferrado a las sábanas, encerrándolas entre los puños, sus rodillas se deslizaban atrás y adelante con el movimiento, sus pelotas recibían suaves golpecitos a cada embate y su sexo se balanceaba en el aire con una enorme erección.

\- Sí... ¡Ah! Peter... - Gritó su nombre, sintiendo cómo sus manos le sujetaban con firmeza por las caderas. - ¡Oh! ¡Peter... sí!

\- Cosita mía... - El clímax se acercaba para ambos, deseaban que ocurriese al mismo tiempo y ya estaban a punto. - Mi cosita preciosa...

\- ¡Aaaah! - Thor se derramó sobre las sábanas, vaciándose por entero y llenándose a la vez con la semilla de su amado.

Exhaló profundamente antes de dejarse caer en la cama, tendido boca abajo notó cómo Peter se acostaba a su lado. Thor giró la cara y le vio, sudando, brillante, tan hermoso, jadeando por el esfuerzo... El abultado vientre subía y bajaba con rapidez al ritmo de su respiración, el dios posó allí su mano con infinita ternura.

\- Siento tanta envidia de ti... - Susurró apenas sin aire. - Llevas a mi bebé aquí dentro, es sólo tuyo por ahora pero cuando nazca...

\- Lo sé. - Peter tomó aliento. - Cuando nazca no podré quitártelo de entre los brazos. - Añadió riéndose.

Thor también se echó a reír, pero era cierto: nadie podría quitarle a su bebé de los brazos cuando naciera, estaba deseando que llegara el momento. Poco a poco se quedó dormido con la cabeza de Peter pegada a su cuello, y soñó con sostener a su hermoso bebé hasta que, sin saber de dónde había salido ni cómo, su hermano Loki se coló en su sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y de momento se acabó, volver a actualizar es cuestión de tiempo. Si tuviese el dinero suficiente para no tener que ir a trabajar, hacer la compra, lavar la ropa, limpiar la casa y todas esas rutinas que tanto nos ocupan en la vida, podría dedicarme a escribir y nada más pero Tique, la diosa de la fortuna, no termina de sonreírme. En la lotería no salen mis números. Tal vez si rezaseis por mí, para que me toque el premio gordo... ¡Vamos Tique! ¡Vamos lectores! ¡Un poco de vuestras buenas vibraciones, por favor, no pido mucho... sólo unos millones de euros!


	38. Milagroso

Cuatro meses después del incuestionable embarazo de Quill, los Guardianes de La Galaxia superan como pueden el hecho de verse sin sus capitanes a bordo de la Milano. La despedida había sido triste, aunque llena de esperanza, pues en sólo unos meses regresarían a la Tierra para estar presentes en el nacimiento de ese bebé tan...

**Milagroso**

“Hoy hay un pequeño punto negro en el sol, es lo mismo de ayer... es mi alma allá arriba.” Peter escuchaba la canción sentado en la butaca, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. El título lo dice todo: “King of Pain”, el rey del dolor. A Thor no le cabían dudas, su amorcito estaba triste.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? - Le preguntó con su mirada de cachorro más tierna e irresistible. - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? ¿Te doy un masaje en los pies?

\- No gracias, no me apetece. - Respondió Peter sin apartar la vista del vacío.

Volvió a poner la canción desde el principio, sumido en sus oscuros pensamientos sin decir una palabra más. El estribillo parecía más animado, sonaba con algo de fuerza y vitalidad pero su letra era igualmente lamentable: “he estado aquí antes, dentro de la lluvia torrencial, con el mundo girando en círculos alrededor de mi cerebro; supongo que siempre espero que acabes con este reino pero es mi destino ser el Rey del Dolor.” Totalmente desalentador. Según The Police, no había nada que Thor pudiera hacer por animar a Quill.

El dios del trueno no iba a rendirse. Cambió la música y dejó que “Anyway You Want It”, de los Journey, sonara a todo volumen. Bailó para Peter con movimientos exagerados de sus brazos, estirándolos de golpe al ritmo y apuntándole con su dedo mientras cantaba lo de...

\- Any way you want it... - Brazo izquierdo, - that's the way you need it... - brazo derecho, - any way you want it... - y brazo izquierdo de nuevo.

\- No, por favor... - Se quejó aguantando la risa al ver al padre de su hijo haciendo semejantes payasadas. - Vuelve a poner mi canción, no tengo ganas de escuchar ésta ahora.

\- Baila conmigo antes de que tu tripa te lo impida. - Bromeó tirando de él con una mano.

\- Voy a ponerme gordo, ¿verdad? - Peter se dejó levantar de la butaca y bailó abrazado a su cuello sin demasiado ánimo.

\- Tu vientre crecerá, alberga un bebé milagroso, mi amor. - Susurró besando la frente de Quill, bajando por su nariz hasta llegar a los labios y envolverlos con su boca.

\- ¿Interrumpo? - Una voz de mujer sonó desde la puerta de la cabaña. - Estaba abierto...

La valquiria asomaba la cabeza al salón y entró derecha a apagar el equipo de música sin pedir permiso, parecía preocupada por algo.

\- Thor, Magestad... - Titubeó. - Ahora que vivirás entre nosotros... Bueno, es de esperar que tomes el mando.

\- ¿Qué? - El rubio sacudió la cabeza y Peter se separó de su abrazo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Voy a preparar café. ¿Quieres uno, Brunhilda? - Dijo Quill quitándose de en medio y perdiéndose en la cocina.

\- Sí, gracias. - Respondió ella.

\- No. - Protestó Thor. - No quiere café, ya se iba. - Añadió tomando a la valquiria del brazo con brusquedad.

\- Pero yo... ¿qué haces? - Brunhilda no daba crédito, Thor la estaba echando a la calle.


	39. Perder la cuenta

**Perder la cuenta**

La valquiria se estremeció bajo la mirada de un dios del trueno con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de furia, brillando el azul en el fondo como advertencia de la tormenta que se le venía encima.

\- No soy Rey de Nuevo Asgard. Esto no es un reino, es un pueblo de Noruega. - Dijo con su voz más grave al tiempo que acompañaba a la valquiria hasta la puerta. - Un pueblo normal, y tú eres su alcaldesa electa, no lo olvides.

\- Somos asgardianos, éste ni siquiera es nuestro planeta. ¡Ay! - Se quejó ella soltándose de la mano de Thor que le atenazaba el brazo. - ¡Y tú eres el hijo de Odin!

\- Que tengas un buen día, Brunhilda. - La despidió con una falsa sonrisa y cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

Echó la llave, no quería más interrupciones. Tenía a un hombre embarazado en la cocina con el ánimo por los suelos, debía ocuparse de él y de su bebé, no de los problemas de la alcaldesa y sus conciudadanos.

Le encontró echando cucharaditas de azúcar en una taza negra de porcelana con el logo de los vengadores. Peter debió perder la cuenta porque vació todo el contenido en el azucarero y empezó de nuevo. Thor se acercó por detrás hasta envolver su cintura con las manos, apretando el cuerpo contra el suyo. Lo besó en la nuca con una dulce caricia de sus labios.

\- ¿Me querrás así cuando me ponga como una ballena? - Peter intentó sonreír, la mueca le quedó algo forzada pero lejos de la vista del otro, así que le dio igual.

\- Tú y este milagro que guardas en tu vientre sois lo único que me importa. - Afirmó Thor acariciándole el abdomen.

\- No vas a ejercer de rey, ¿verdad? - Peter se soltó para ir a apartar la cafetera del fuego.

\- No lo soy, en realidad nunca lo he sido... ni deseo serlo tampoco. - Respondió acercando la taza, quería algo de aquel café humeante que despedía un delicioso aroma.

Peter le sirvió y se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina para bebérselo con calma. Seguía con la mirada triste, taciturno, sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- No sé por qué hemos venido aquí, podíamos habernos quedado en Nueva York. - Murmuró agitando la cucharilla para disolver el azúcar.

\- Esto es más tranquilo. - Argumentó Thor posando una mano sobre su rodilla. - Te gustará Noruega, ya lo verás.

\- Lo que no me gusta es la Tierra. - Se quejó haciendo un puchero con su labio inferior. - Te lo dije, demasiados malos recuerdos.

\- Volveremos al espacio cuando todo esto pase. - Intentó animarlo palmeándole el muslo a la par que le sonreía con ternura. - Ya sólo faltan unos meses...

\- ¿Volver ahí arriba con un bebé? - Dudó Peter, no confiaba demasiado en las palabras de Thor. No después de todo lo que hizo por apartarlo del servicio activo como Guardián de la Galaxia.


	40. Una molestia

**Una molestia**

Thor soltó la pierna de Peter y suspiró antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café. Había estado dándole mil vueltas a aquel asunto, sabía bien que una nave espacial no es el lugar ideal para criar a un hijo pero tenía que darle ánimos a su deprimido amorcito de alguna manera. Era eso o la canción del Rey del Dolor, y ya había tenido bastante esa mañana, no era de sus temas favoritos de The Police.

\- Nos las apañaremos. - Dijo encogiendo los hombros con una sonrisa que intentaba transmitir confianza. - A Groot lo criasteis en la Milano...

\- Él es un árbol, no es lo mismo. - Comentó Peter inclinando la cabeza.

\- Funcionará. - Afirmó rotundo.

\- Tú me trajiste aquí ¿y ahora me hablas de marcharnos? - Preguntó con una mirada incrédula.

\- Sólo quiero que estés a salvo hasta que nazca mi bebé. - Cada vez que lo nombraba así tenía que aguantar un gesto de reproche en la boca torcida de Peter. - Quiero que estés adecuadamente atendido, bajo vigilancia médica por si hay problemas y...

\- Mi médico está en Nueva York. - Le interrumpió con tono burlón.

\- Es mago. - Se justificó. - Strange puede venir en menos de un segundo si fuera necesario.

\- También podría presentarse en la Milano, para el caso... - Peter se revolvió en la silla, notaba una molestia en su vientre y no sabía bien de qué se trataba.

\- Les echas de menos, a los Guardianes. Yo también pero... - Thor se puso en pie para darle un masaje en los hombros. - Ya lo hablamos y todos estuvimos de acuerdo: tú y yo, Mantis, Drax, Groot y el conejo. La Tierra es más segura, por el momento nos quedamos aquí.

\- En Nuevo Asgard... - Lo dijo a modo de protesta. - Tu casa, no la mía.

\- ¿Prefieres ir a Misuri? - Thor ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta pero aún así lo preguntó.

\- Ni hablar, no me queda nada allí. - Peter bajó la mirada y se apretó el vientre. - ¡Ah! ¿Qué diablos?

\- ¿Le ocurre algo a mi bebé? - Dijo Thor arrodillándose a su lado.

\- ¡Nuestro bebé! - Le gritó Peter harto de oírle llamarlo así. - No lo sé, siento que algo se retuerce dentro de mí.

\- Llama a Strange, ¿dónde está esa cosa que te dio? ¿La llevas puesta? - Thor rebuscó en el cuello de Peter apartando la camiseta.

\- Sí, siempre la llevo conmigo... - Dijo con voz lastimera sacando el colgante con la piedra verde jade que pulsó sin más demora.

En una fracción de segundo se abrió ante ellos un portal con forma de círculo que se extendió por gran parte de la cocina, de su neblina verdosa emergió la inconfundible figura del mago.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi paciente? - Strange fue directo hacia Peter, con una mano le tomó el pulso y la temperatura con el dorso de la otra. - ¿Estás bien? Síntomas... - Solicitó.

\- Tengo algo ahí dentro, algo que se mueve... - Quill intentó describirle la extraña y vaga sensación, no sabía cómo hacerlo.


	41. Padres novatos

**Padres novatos**

Strange les miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido, parecía indignado, hasta su capa hizo un ademán de fastidio agitándose sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Y eso es todo? - Stephen dejó caer la mano de Peter y bufó con disgusto. - ¡Puf! Es el bebé, está vivo dentro de ti y claro que se mueve... ¡Es normal!

\- ¿El bebé? - Peter intentaba asumirlo, aquello era nuevo para él. - ¿Se mueve ahí dentro?

\- Veo que no habéis leído el libro que Pepper Potts os regaló. - Strange lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Thor, el dios la esquivó avergonzado girando la cara. - Estás en tu cuarto mes de embarazo, vas a sentir toda clase de movimientos ahí dentro, desde patadas a puñetazos. ¿Sabes que me has sacado de una reunión muy importante? ¡No me hagáis venir de Nueva York para estas chorradas!

\- Lo siento. - Se disculpó Thor. - Ha sido culpa mía, me asusté.

\- Y yo... - Se sumó Peter. - No ha sido una patada, más bien es como si...

\- Aún es muy pequeño. - Explicó el doctor con paciencia. - Seguramente acaba de descubrir que tiene miembros.

\- ¿Miembros? - Preguntaron ambos padres al mismo tiempo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Sí, piernas y brazos. ¿Qué creíais? - Strange arrugó los ojos y después sacudió la cabeza, a saber en qué habían pensado aquel par de alienígenas. - Debo regresar, los otros magos se estarán preguntando a dónde he ido. Peter, no vuelvas a pulsar esto a menos que sea una emergencia de verdad, ¿entendido?

Quill asintió con la cabeza y después sonrió arqueando las cejas como un bobo.

\- Y leed el libro de la señora Potts. - Les ordenó desapareciendo en su portal verdoso. - Tenéis mucho que aprender. ¡Padres novatos! - Refunfuñó cubriéndose el cuerpo con la capa en un movimiento teatral.

\- La próxima vez que tengamos alguna duda, antes de activar este collar mejor llamamos a Pepper por teléfono. - Sugirió Thor volviendo a colocar alrededor del cuello de Peter el colgante mágico que Strange le había dado.

\- Sí, ella es mucho más amable. - Peter estuvo de acuerdo. - Y menos histriónica. Para empezar no es maga, los magos tienen algo que no me acaba de gustar.

\- A mí me pasa lo mismo. - Admitió Thor con media sonrisa. - Pero Strange es muy buen médico, se ocupa de ti correctamente. Confío en él.

\- Siempre dice lo mismo. - Murmuró Peter. - Que es normal, que todo va bien, dentro de la normalidad... ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de normal un tío embarazado? Soy un monstruo de feria, un alienígena...

Había empezado a caminar nervioso por la cocina, en círculos alrededor de la mesa, con fuertes pisotones que hicieron tintinear las cucharillas en las tazas de café. Thor se interpuso en su camino y le abrazó. Intentando calmarle besó sus labios, acariciándole el nacimiento del pelo en la nuca con ternura. Peter se dejó hacer, soltando su inquietud en un suspiro, cargando el peso de sus inseguridades sobre los hombros del dios.

\- No eres ningún monstruo, mi amor. - Le susurró al cuello, Peter había hundido la cabeza en su pecho. - Y solamente eres medio alienígena.

\- Estoy preñado. - Peter pronunció las palabras como si por fin hubiese admitido su estado. Se separó unos centímetros del abrazo de Thor para mirarle a los ojos y suspiró de nuevo, los labios le temblaban. - Cosita, tengo miedo.

\- Lo sé. - Thor le apretó contra su cuerpo sin apartar la mirada. - Yo también estoy asustado pero superaremos esto juntos, tú y yo. Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo.

A veces incluso los superhéroes tienen miedo, no tenerlo sería una locura. Lo que importa es lo que uno es capaz de hacer por aquello que ama. Como dijo Mahatma Gandhi “un cobarde es incapaz de mostrar amor, hacerlo está reservado para los valientes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí por el momento. La lotería se empeña en no sacar mis números y la vida sigue, llena de aburridas exigencias. Gracias por leer y gracias por comentar, vuestras palabras sirven de ánimo e inspiración. Hasta pronto.


	42. La loca dorada

Dos meses después del diagnosticado embarazo de Quill, los Guardianes de la Galaxia disfrutaban de su momento de gloria tras haber dado muerte a Ayesha. El pueblo Soberano les estaría eternamente agradecido por haberles librado de la dictadura de...

**La loca dorada**

Los discursos de victoria, es lo que tiene, son siempre algo tediosos y aburridos. Star Lord se dirigía al público, aglomerado en la enorme plaza de la capital, desde la tarima situada en las escalinatas de palacio. Thor y los demás, a su lado, se esforzaban por aparentar gravedad en sus rostros durante la solemne ceremonia aunque a Groot se le escapó algún que otro bostezo. El nuevo mandatario de los soberanos iba a agasajarlos a todos con unas medallas doradas, brillantes y lustrosas. Rocket estaba deseando largarse de allí para vender la suya y Drax empezaba a preocuparse por no llevar puesta una camisa o un jersey donde le pudieran pinchar la condecoración.

\- No fue sencillo llegar hasta allí. - Seguía Peter con su disertación, poniendo la voz más grave que podía salir de su garganta. - La batalla fue dura, en más de una ocasión nuestras fuerzas se vieron superadas por las naves enemigas que Ayesha controlaba desde su base secreta. Sin embargo dimos con ella, nos enfrentamos cara a cara y la derrotamos.

Un enardecido aplauso brotó espontáneamente entre los asistentes. La delegación del Cuerpo Nova, la fuerza militar intergaláctica que les sirvió de apoyo en aquella complicada misión, asintió al unísono con la cabeza, todos sonrientes.

\- Y así, libre de la tiranía de la loca dorada... - Peter terminaba su alegato, - el pueblo soberano podrá al fin sumarse a las fuerzas del bien en la Galaxia y progresar con las demás civilizaciones, juntos, en un universo en paz.

Otra vez aplausos y ovaciones, sonrisas de satisfacción y sincero agradecimiento. Los soberanos estrecharon las manos a los del Cuerpo Nova dándoles las gracias por su colaboración, abrazaron a los Guardianes con absoluta devoción y hubo grandes vítores entre el público. El nuevo presidente dorado colocó las medallas en sus solapas, a Drax y a Groot se las entregó en mano, no quiso correr el riesgo de hacerles daño. Siguieron más elogios y palmas, hurras y aclamaciones, para cuando subieron a la Milano estaban exhaustos. Los representantes del Cuerpo Nova regresaron al espacio escoltándolos unos cuantos pársecs por el camino, después les dejaron solos.

\- Habéis estado increíbles. - Elogió Peter a su tripulación durante la cena en la Milano.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Dijo el árbol con cara de no entender aquel cumplido.

\- Por eso mismo, porque no habéis dicho nada. - Rió Quill burlón. - Me hicisteis caso dejándome hablar a mí.

\- Cualquiera te lleva la contraria en tu estado. - Refunfuñó Rocket revolviendo su sopa de pollo con la cuchara. Peter le lanzó una mirada que petrificaría a la mismísima Medusa. - ¿Lo ves? ¡Desde que estás preñado te has vuelto más mandón!

\- Siempre lo ha sido. - Murmuró Drax partiendo un pedazo de pan. - Sólo que ahora es mejor hacerle caso.

\- Sí, el bebé podría nacer con alguna marca si desobedecemos a sus antojos. - Añadió Mantis sirviéndose más sopa.

\- ¿Marca? - Peter la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. - ¿Qué marca? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es cultura popular, mi amor. - Thor intentaba bajar el tono, como siempre. - Se dice que si no se cumple un capricho durante el embarazo, el bebé nace con una mancha en la piel con la forma de ese antojo. Yo tengo una especie de pequeña jarra de cerveza en el muslo, supongo que no permitieron que mi madre bebiera alcohol.

Así que era eso, la minúscula imperfección en su piel. Peter se quedó un instante visualizando la mancha en su mente, la había visto muchas veces pero nunca cayó en que podía tener la forma de una jarra de cerveza.


	43. Lista de prohibiciones

**Lista de prohibiciones**

A Quill le daba vueltas la cabeza, apenas había descansado tras la batalla contra Ayesha y toda aquella historia sobre antojos y embarazos le sobrepasaba. Sintió el calor aflorando en las mejillas y se dejó llevar por la ira.

\- ¡Tonterías! - Protestó dando un manotazo sobre la mesa y poniéndose en pie para salir del comedor, dejando la comida casi intacta. - No necesito ningún trato especial. ¡No me pasa nada!

\- Ya estamos... - Murmuró Rocket con fastidio. - ¿Cuándo va a aceptarlo?

\- Es difícil para él, conejo. Se siente raro, las hormonas... - Respondió Thor a su amigo peludo.

\- ¡QUE NO ME PASA NADA! - Gritó Peter ya desde su camarote, había estado escuchando con la puerta abierta.

Todos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con su cena como si tal cosa. Thor se terminó la sopa sorbiendo de un trago el contenido del plato y se retiró para ir junto a Quill. Aquello iba a ser la norma por ahora, las salidas de tono, los gritos y el hecho de que su amorcito no terminara de aceptar la situación. El dios del trueno tendría que hacer algo, no tenía ni idea de qué pero, por el momento, pensó que abrazar a Peter en la cama y darle todo su amor sería suficiente.

\- Estoy bien. No me pasa nada. - Le espetó nada más verle entrar al camarote.

\- Claro que sí, mi tesoro. - Dijo echándose a su lado. - Según Strange, todo va con normalidad.

\- Pues eso. - Refunfuñó apretando los labios. - Stephen recomendó que hiciese vida normal. Nada de comer cosas crudas, es verdad, pero yo nunca las como, no me gustan.

\- Y nada de grandes esfuerzos, saltos, sacudidas, golpes... - Le recordó Thor, aún sabiendo que esa lista de prohibiciones le molestaba.

\- ¿Por eso no me dejaste luchar contra Ayesha? - Preguntó mirándole con enfado.

\- ¡Luchamos todos juntos! - Se excusó el dios, la mirada acusadora de su amorcito le estaba sacando de quicio. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para recobrar la calma. - No te hice quedarte en la nave, no te obligué a...

\- Ya, pero nada mas bajar de la Milano te fuiste derecho a ella y le cortaste la cabeza con un golpe de Stormbreaker. - Le recordó molesto. - ¡No nos diste ninguna opción a los demás!

\- Lo vi claro. - Dijo justificándose. - Y funcionó.

Pasaron unos segundos tumbados codo con codo y mirando al techo en silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Thor giró la cabeza al sentir una ligera vibración. Peter se estaba riendo y la cama se sacudía.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó dudando si era él mismo el motivo de aquella risa.

\- ¡Su cabeza rodó hasta mis pies! - Exclamó divertido entre carcajadas. - La loca dorada me miraba con odio desde allí abajo, con sus ojos vacíos de vida...

\- No iba a permitir que te hiciese daño. - Thor le besó rotundo, con fuerza. - No dejaré que nadie os haga daño a ti o a mi bebé.

Aquello le conmovió. Podría haberse enfadado porque Thor había llamado “mi bebé” a la criatura que albergaba en su vientre, podría haberse puesto a la defensiva en plan “yo sé cuidar de mí mismo” y tal, pero Peter sintió que le había dicho esas palabras con amor. Un amor infinito que le estaba demostrando allí y ahora, envolviendo su cuerpo con abrazos y caricias más dulces que la miel, entregándole su corazón y su alma en cada beso.

\- Mi cosita preciosa... - Susurró dejando que el otro le desnudara como quien pela una fruta madura y jugosa, con ansia de devorarla.


	44. En ascuas

**En ascuas**

Había estado por un buen rato ocupado en su entrepierna, jugando con la lengua a entrar y salir, besando la zona, humedeciéndola. Peter se deshacía de gusto hundiendo sus dedos en la melena del dios, sintiéndose flotar por encima de la cama y el camarote, por encima de la nave, como si surcara ingrávido el espacio exterior. Y deseó tenerlo dentro, lo anheló casi con desesperación. Empujó a Thor a un lado y se deslizó como una serpiente sobre su vientre, besándolo y mordisqueando el camino hacia la ingle. Le separó las piernas, vio la marca de nacimiento en la cara interna de su muslo y se sonrió. Tenía exactamente la forma de una jarra de cerveza, era cierto. Peter agachó la cabeza y devoró su sexo hasta volverlo firme, turgente, hinchado y expectante, luego se sentó sobre él a horcajadas y le cabalgó como un experto jinete. A Thor aquello le hizo gritar su nombre.

\- ¡Peter! - La voz del dios era grave, profunda y desgarrada. - ¡Oh, mi amor!

Se las arregló para darle la vuelta a la postura, Thor tenía unas terribles ganas de empujar, no podía quedarse allí tendido sin hacer nada más. Peter le sentía dentro y cubriendo todo su cuerpo a la vez, con una calidez y una pasión arrebatadoras. Jadeaban, gruñían, gemían a la par, respirando cada vez de forma más acelerada a un ritmo casi frenético, in crescendo, hasta alcanzar el éxtasis en un segundo eterno, infinito.

\- ¡Aaaah cosita! - Exclamó casi sin aliento, estremeciéndose de placer y apretando los muslos para encerrar sus caderas. - Mi cosita preciosa...

\- Peter, mi vida... - Musitó desfalleciendo sobre su pecho, abandonado a su abrazo, sin fuerzas ya. - Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, cosita mía. - Respondió cerrando los ojos y acariciando su melena rubia.

Puede que anduviera en lo cierto, tal vez aquello era suficiente por ahora, pero Thor sabía que tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto más temprano que tarde. Strange había recomendado “vida normal” y la vida de un Guardián de la Galaxia dista mucho de la normalidad. Prohibir a Peter que tomara parte en las batallas venideras, obligarlo a quedarse en la Milano mientras los demás combatían, sería algo imposible. Tenía que alejarlo de allí, convencerlo para dejar el servicio activo al menos por un tiempo, hasta que su bebé naciera sano y salvo. Luego ya verían qué hacer, lo decidirían juntos como padres de su futuro hijo... o hija. Thor volvió a morderse el labio, no saber si lo que venía sería hembra o varón le tenía en ascuas. Peter debió darse cuenta de aquel gesto.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando, cosita? - Le preguntó con tono burlón. - ¿Te ha gustado el paseo que me he dado encima de ti?

\- Me agrada todo lo que me haces, mi amor. - Sonrió con ternura.

\- Y a mí lo que tú me das. - Murmuró tironeándole del pelo. - ¿Vas a dejarte melena? No es muy masculino, ¿sabes?

\- Siempre lo he tenido largo. - Respondió orgulloso pasándose la mano por la cabellera.

\- Lo llevabas corto cuando te conocí. - Le recordó Peter. - Te quedaba muy bien.

\- ¿Te enamoraste de mí a primera vista? - Quill puso cara de no saber qué contestar, la boca y los ojos abiertos con sorpresa. Thor soltó una carcajada. - Un viejo chiflado me lo cortó contra mi voluntad, yo no quería.

\- Sólo digo que estabas muy guapo. - Peter hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Thor, acurrucándose junto a él para dormir. - Buenas noches, cosita mía.

\- Buenas noches, mi amor. - Susurró con voz queda, acariciando la espalda de Peter mientras poco a poco caían juntos en el sueño.


	45. Hermano mayor

**Hermano mayor**

No dejó pasar más que unos días, los suficientes para que a Kraglin le diese tiempo de llegar hasta ellos. Necesitaba que estuviera presente en la reunión con los Guardianes, aunque su voto no contase al no ser miembro. El capitán de Los Saqueadores era como un hermano mayor para Quill, Thor estaba convencido de que le haría caso.

\- Me da igual lo que digas, ¿eres un Guardián de la Galaxia? ¡No! Tu opinión no cuenta y además... - Peter se comportaba de manera detestable, menospreciando a Kraglin delante de todos en la Milano, - no eras más que un ladronzuelo de poca monta, un segundón, siempre a la sombra de Yondu. ¿Qué sabrás tú de traer bebés al mundo?

\- Nada, tienes razón. - Admitió rascándose la cabeza. - Es verdad, siempre estuve a sus órdenes y si tengo esto... - dijo señalando la flecha Yaka que colgaba de su cinturón, - es solamente porque él está muerto.

Se hizo un triste silencio, recordar la muerte de Yondu les trajo a todos una bocanada de dolor que tuvieron que empujar gaznate abajo. Rocket mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, al igual que Drax y Mantis. Groot hizo una especie de puchero con su boca de madera. Thor observaba a Peter y a Kraglin alternativamente, esperando que alguno de los dos dijese algo.

\- Murió por mí. - Habló al fin Quill con un nudo aún en la garganta. - Se sacrificó por mí.

\- Yondu te quería como a un hijo. - Kraglin se secó una lágrima furtiva que acababa de escapar de su ojo derecho. - Te quería más que a nadie en el mundo.

\- También te quería a ti, tú eras su muchacho. - Añadió Peter intentando defenderse.

\- Sí, solía llamarme así: “mi muchacho”. - Sonrió Kraglin con nostalgia. - Pero a ti te decía “mi niño”, eras su favorito. ¿Sabes que tuve celos de ti? Al principio, cuando te sacó de la Tierra y te metió a dormir en mi camarote. ¡Ah, odiaba tener que compartirlo contigo!

\- A mí tampoco me gustaba, ¿qué te crees? ¡Siempre te apestaron los pies! - Protestó Peter con rabia.

\- ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? - Le preguntó Kraglin con malicia. - ¿Por qué te instaló en mi camarote? ¿Tienes idea?

\- Bueno, tú nunca amenazaste con comerme. - Respondió Quill encogiendo los hombros.

\- No, sabes bien que no iban en serio. - Se burló Kraglin con una sonrisa retorcida.

\- ¡Estaba aterrorizado! - Exclamó Peter. - ¡Era un crío rodeado de un puñado de extraterrestres en una nave espacial, por amor de Dios! Tardé un montón en darme cuenta de que no iban en serio cuando decían que iban a cocinarme a fuego lento.

\- Estaba vídeo vigilado. - Le explicó Kraglin. - Nuestro camarote. Yondu tenía cámaras, nunca nos perdía de vista. Supongo que tampoco se fiaba demasiado de la tripulación.

\- Os quería a los dos como si fueseis sus hijos. - Resumió Thor. - Lo cual os convierte en hermanos, aunque no sea de sangre. Os crió juntos, ¿cierto?

Ambos, Kraglin y Peter, asintieron con pesar. Echaban de menos a Yondu, lo más parecido a un padre que habían conocido en sus desgraciadas vidas. Al fin y al cabo fue él quien se ocupó de convertirlos en hombres de provecho, el único adulto al que habían importado de verdad.


	46. Intervención

**Intervención**

Intentó bajar el tono de la conversación, que se había vuelto tenso y lúgubre. Las cosas no estaban saliendo tal y como había pensado pero al menos los sentimientos y las emociones fluían al fin, aunque no fueran en la dirección deseada.

\- ¿Lo ves? Por eso le he hecho venir, mi amor. - Siguió Thor con la palabra. - Como tu hermano mayor debe opinar y su voz ha de ser escuchada, aunque su voto no sea decisivo.

\- Hablando de eso... - Peter se removió en su asiento y miró los rostros de los demás en torno a la mesa de reuniones. - ¿Qué es exactamente esto que has montado? ¿Una especie de intervención?

\- Se llama así. - Admitió Mantis. - Es una intervención. Thor nos ha pedido ayuda con esto.

\- ¿Con qué? - Peter, como de costumbre, huía de los problemas negando su mera existencia.

\- Estás preñado. - Habló Drax con voz queda, todos le miraron para prestarle atención, no había dicho nada hasta ese momento. - Aún no entiendo cómo ha podido pasar, no importa. Ahora tu obligación es cuidar del precioso tesoro que se esconde en tu vientre. No puedes ponerlo en riesgo, Peter. Debes abandonar los Guardianes.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - Añadió Rocket. - Lo que importa ahora es que estés a salvo y que traigas al mundo esa cosa que llevas dentro.

\- Conejo... - Le reprendió Thor. - Es mi bebé, no una cosa.

\- ¡Vais a ser padres! - Intervino Mantis emocionada. - ¿No es lo más hermoso y maravilloso del mundo? Tienes que cuidarte, Peter. La vida de un Guardián está llena de peligros, no puedes...

\- Yo soy Groot. - Dijo con su voz profunda, hacía tiempo que era un groot adulto y no un adolescente. - Yo soy Groot.

\- Sus palabras son sabias. - Afirmó Drax, asintiendo con la cabeza al igual que los demás. - Es cierto.

\- Pero... - Kraglin no dominaba del todo el lenguaje del árbol. - ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

\- Que llevo dentro una nueva vida. - Tradujo Peter para su hermano mayor. - Igual que Yondu se sacrificó por mí, yo debo sacrificarme por mi hijo. ¡Ah, pero es que...!

\- Peter, amor mío. - Thor le miraba con infinita ternura, no quería volver a escuchar sus absurdas excusas. - Ya nos has oído a todos en esta intervención, ha llegado el momento de votar.

\- Bien, ya que mi voto no tiene peso haré las veces de presidente. - Dijo Kraglin poniéndose en pie. - Y que quede claro que mi opinión coincide con lo que ha dicho el árbol. Manos arriba quien crea que Star Lord debe abandonar el servicio activo en los Guardianes de la Galaxia por una temporada, por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebé.

\- Esperad... - Peter volvía a revolverse en su silla, viendo cómo sus compañeros levantaban la mano uno detrás de otro. - ¡Oh, está bien! - Añadió levantando su propia mano al final.

Estaba hecho. El plan de Thor había salido bien. Llevaría a su amado a la Tierra, un lugar donde pasar a salvo el resto del embarazo. Sobre lo de ser padres y todo lo que se les venía encima seguía sin tener ni idea de cómo afrontarlo pero, “poco a poco”, se dijo en su mente: “Poco a poco.”


	47. Hasta pronto, amigos

**Hasta pronto, amigos**

Sonreían y asentían con la cabeza, todos aún con la mano levantada. Había sido sin duda una de las reuniones más importantes que habían tenido a bordo de la Milano, casi a la altura de aquella primera en la que decidieron dejar de ser una panda de fracasados para convertirse en Los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

\- La decisión es unánime. - Se alegró Kraglin. - Y ahora, si no os importa... ¿se puede saber cómo diablos os las habéis arreglado vosotros dos para hacerme tío?

Thor y Peter se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La pregunta de Kraglin era la misma que todo el mundo se había estado haciendo y hasta el momento nadie, ni siquiera el genio de Banner o el magnífico doctor Strange, había dado con la respuesta. Los dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas, con unas sonoras risotadas que acabaron contagiando a los demás.

\- No lo entiendo... - Murmuraba Kraglin mientras Rocket le palmeaba la espalda partiéndose de risa. - Es que no lo entiendo.

\- Yo soy Groot... - El árbol le dijo que no era el único.

\- Y a ti tampoco te entiendo, ¡oye! - Remató Kraglin viéndose sorprendido por un fuerte e inesperado abrazo de Quill. Se le había echado encima sin avisar, el de la flecha Yaka sintió unas lágrimas que empezaron a mojarle el cuello de la camisa. - Vamos, hermano...

\- Hermano... - Repitió Peter sin soltar su presa.

\- Chicos, será mejor dejarlos a solas un rato. - Sugirió Thor animando a los demás a salir de la sala. - Tienen mucho de qué hablar.

\- Sí, de su peste a pies. - Bromeó Rocket, el dios le lanzó una mirada de reprobación. - ¿Qué? Fueron compañeros de cuarto...

\- Son más que eso, conejo. - Le riñó dándole un tirón de orejas.

\- ¡Ay! - Se quejó el mapache. - Si te lo consiento es sólo porque eres más fuerte. Pero vuelve a hacerlo y verás lo que hago con tu ojo mecánico.

\- ¡Qué bonito! - Exclamó Mantis mientras cerraba las puertas de la sala, mirando embobada a los dos hombres que permanecían allí abrazados y llorando en silencio. - Me gustaría tener un hermano.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Se enfadó el árbol.

\- Es verdad, somos familia Mantis. - Confirmó Drax tendiéndole la mano.

Una familia un tanto peculiar pero unida como ninguna otra. Su amistad, forjada en decenas de batallas, trascendía los meros lazos de sangre. Cuando llegó el momento de decir adiós, las lágrimas del sobre-hormonado Quill no fueron las únicas en aflorar. Kraglin se había despedido tres días antes con un “hasta pronto, amigos” y un fuerte abrazo a su hermano menor. El capitán de Los Saqueadores por fin había reconocido sus sentimientos hacia Peter, se habían criado juntos bajo los vigilantes cuidados de Yondu, ambos se sentían hermanos y cuidarían el uno del otro.

\- Siempre podrás contar conmigo. - Le dijo al subir al transporte que le llevaría a su propia nave.

Dejar la Milano le costó un mundo, ¿se lo habría llevado todo? Sus fotos, los muñequitos de Yondu que pudo salvar... Peter se estremeció al ver que su colección de recuerdos cabía en una maleta pequeña, la vida de un Guardián de la Galaxia es demasiado ajetreada como para detenerse a acumular trastos.

\- Os dejo mi música. - Dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar. - Sé que tú y los demás la echaríais en falta si me la llevara.

\- Lo dices como si no fuésemos a volver a vernos nunca. - Rocket se burló de su amigo, iba a extrañarle y no quería mostrarse sensiblero.

\- Sigue los consejos del libro que la viuda de Stark te regaló. - Le instruyó Mantis con lágrimas en los ojos. - Lo he estado leyendo, es muy interesante. ¿Sabes que hay dos capítulos enteros dedicados a la caca del bebé?

\- Calla, mujer desagradable. - Refunfuñó Drax, odiaba las despedidas y estaba de un pésimo humor. - Thor, cuida de Peter por nosotros. Regresaremos antes de que dé a luz a la criatura.

\- Mi bebé, Drax. - Se quejó el dios con fastidio. - Dejad de llamarlo cosas raras.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Dijo al final envolviendo a todos en un gran abrazo entre sus ramas extendidas. - Yo soy Groot.

\- Sí, sí... - A Peter se le empezaba a escapar el llanto. - Nosotros también os vamos a echar de menos, grandullón, pero sólo serán unos meses.

\- Sólo serán unos meses... - Repetía Rocket sorbiendo la nariz. - Sólo unos meses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto es todo por ahora. La gripe se nos ha colado en casa, habrá que esperar a que pase para poder actualizar la historia. Un febril abrazo desde el corazón del invierno, queridos lectores.  
> Por cierto, no os asustéis, no es coronavirus... ¡O eso creo!


	48. Útero

Cuatro días después del incidente con los arenques de Rocket en la Milano, los Guardianes de la Galaxia tomaron tierra frente al Cuartel General de los Vengadores. Banner les recibió con una gran sonrisa, ilusionado y ansioso por descubrir qué maravilloso milagro escondía Quill en su...

**Útero**

A su llegada todo había sido dispuesto para realizar una ecografía digamos, de urgencia. Las instalaciones estaban casi vacías, apenas quedaban Vengadores en activo y casi todos se encontraban fuera, ocupados en conflictos y misiones en el extranjero. Strange hubiera preferido hacerlo en su mansión de Nueva York pero Banner pensó que el reconstruido Cuartel General disponía de más recursos. “Nunca se sabe”, dijo con su cara de preocupación, “Peter es medio celestial y Thor un asgardiano, podría pasar cualquier cosa.” El mago estuvo de acuerdo, era mejor tomar precauciones.

\- Túmbate aquí. - Le ordenó a Peter señalando la camilla junto a los complicados aparatos médicos. - Levántate la camiseta, voy a ponerte un gel frío.

\- ¡Ah! - Gritó Quill cuando sintió los dedos de Strange untarle aquella cosa. - ¡Está helado!

\- Ha dicho que es un gel frío, ¿qué pensabas, nenaza? - Dijo Rocket burlándose de su amigo.

\- Será mejor que esperéis fuera. - Stephen echó un vistazo a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, había demasiada gente en la sala. - Thor y Banner pueden quedarse, los demás sobran.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Protestó el árbol arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta, detrás del mapache. Mantis y Drax les siguieron con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Y no vamos a ver al bebé? - Preguntó la chica con tono de decepción.

\- Ya habrá tiempo. - Respondió Rocket echando un último vistazo a Peter tendido sobre la camilla, en su mirada se podía ver la preocupación que sentía por su mejor amigo.

No era más que un puntito, un diminuto puntito que parecía latir a un ritmo endiablado. Strange y Baner no podían quitarle los ojos de encima. ¿Cómo era posible?

\- Dime una cosa, Star Lord... - Strange pasaba el transductor sobre el vientre de Peter sin apartar la vista del monitor. - ¿Has tenido siempre un útero ahí dentro?

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? - Respondió él revolviéndose en la camilla.

\- ¿Está bien? - Preguntó Thor en un balbuceo.

\- Todo parece en orden. - El doctor apagó el equipo y se apartó unos pasos. Tomando a Banner del brazo le susurró al oído. - Es increíble pero ahí está: el embrión, el útero, la placenta y todo lo necesario para llevar a término un embarazo.

\- ¡Eh, que estoy aquí! - Les gritó Peter limpiándose el vientre con una toalla que Thor le había alcanzado.

\- No hará falta hacerte más pruebas. - Comentó Banner subiéndose las gafas por la nariz con un dedo. - Es obvio que esperas un hijo.

\- ¿Es un varón? - A Thor se le iluminó el rostro. - ¡Voy a tener un hijo!

\- Amigo, es demasiado pronto para saberlo. - Rió Banner golpeándole el hombro con su manaza abierta. - Tendrás que esperar unos meses.

\- Quiero tenerte bajo observación, Peter. - Murmuró Stephen ayudando a su paciente a levantarse.

“ _¿Observación?_ ” - Pensó Peter, - “ _como si fuese un monstruo de feria_ ”. Se quedó unos segundos sentado en la camilla con el mundo girando en círculos alrededor de su cerebro, aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos, demasiado deprisa. No estaba preparado para algo así.


	49. Las cinco fases

**Las cinco fases**

Se sentía inquieto, agitado, y negaba sin cesar con la cabeza. Lo acababa de ver con sus propios ojos pero Peter seguía sin poder creerlo. ¿Embarazado? ¿Él? ¡Ni hablar!

\- No puede ser... No es real, esto no está pasando... - Farfulló nervioso caminando de un lado a otro.

\- Vaya, está en fase de negación. - Banner le miraba con verdadera compasión en los ojos.

\- ¡Este cacharro está roto! - Gritó Peter golpeando el ecógrafo con el puño.

\- Ahora puede que sí lo esté. - Masculló Strange con resignación.

\- ¡No estoy preñado! - Volvió a gritar. - ¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos?

No hubo respuesta, los tres le miraban cada uno con su propia expresión de desconcierto. Thor intentó acercarse, extendiendo la mano para tomar la suya pero Peter le rechazó con un brusco ademán de enfado.

\- ¡Déjame! - Le gritó. - ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

\- Creo que acaba de pasar a la fase de la ira. - Comentó Banner en voz baja, Strange asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Soy un tío! - Volvió a chillar. - ¡Un Guardián de la Galaxia, por el amor de Dios! Tal vez si haces algo, Strange, no sé... A cambio te ayudaré en lo que sea que hagáis los magos de la Tierra. Te prometo que...

\- ¿Negociación? - Banner seguía el progreso mental de Peter con curiosidad científica, Strange volvía a asentir.

\- Es que no puede ser... - Peter se llevó las manos a la cara, el llanto empezaba a brotar. - No es justo, no puede estar pasándome esto... - Dijo entre sollozos.

\- Fase de depresión. - Sentenció Banner.

\- Bueno, al menos va rápido. - Añadió Strange.

\- Mi amor... - A Thor se le encogió el corazón viéndole llorar de aquel modo. - Superaremos esto juntos. - Le dijo envolviéndole en un tierno abrazo.

\- ¿Superarlo? - Peter se sorbía la nariz dejando caer las lágrimas sobre el hombro del dios. - ¿Cómo?

\- Te esperan unos meses de embarazo, luego habrá que practicar una cesárea. - Dijo Strange en tono tranquilizador. - Todo irá bien, Peter. Puedes hacer vida normal. Estás sano, eres fuerte...

\- ¡Oh, venga ya! - Peter se separó de los brazos de Thor para mirar al doctor a los ojos con rabia. - ¿En serio, vida normal? ¿Que todo irá bien y ya está? ¡Menudo médico estás tú hecho!

\- ¿Volvemos a la ira? - Banner dudó por un instante. - No, creo que pretende instalarse en la fase de la negación.

\- ¡Deja ya el tema, Hulk! - Le gritó Thor desesperado. - Peter, estoy aquí para ti. Sólo dime qué necesitas.

Quill le clavó la mirada con furia, sentía el impulso de golpearle en la nariz, justo en mitad de aquella cara de idiota con ojos de cordero degollado. Observó sus brazos abiertos, su boca, que empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa, y vio cómo avanzaba un paso y luego otro en su dirección. Pretendía volver a abrazarle pero él no se iba a dejar atrapar. Quiso huir, salir volando de allí, escapar por la ventana y esconderse lejos donde nadie pudiese encontrarle. Pulsó el botón de detrás de su oreja derecha y el casco se formó alrededor de su cabeza. Los ojos de la máscara, dos círculos rojos sin expresión, brillaron un instante antes de que activase los impulsores de sus botas y saliera disparado hacia el exterior.

\- ¡Peter! - Gritó Thor echando mano de Stormbreaker dispuesto a perseguirle.

\- No, deja que se vaya. - Le aconsejó Strange sujetando el brazo del dios. - Dale tiempo, quiere estar solo.

\- ¡Peter no sabe estar solo! - Protestó Thor soltándose del mago. - Me necesita...

\- Acaba de escapar de ti, amigo. - Banner le obligó a soltar el hacha. - Haz caso al médico, dale tiempo. Ya volverá.

Thor dejó caer a Stormbreaker al suelo y suspiró. Si su amor necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas se lo daría, no podría negarle nada al hombre que llevaba a su hijo en el vientre.


	50. El invitado inesperado

**El invitado inesperado**

Estaba en la Tierra, un planeta al que odiaba con todo su ser, no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir. De pronto la lujosa cabaña junto al lago le pareció el lugar ideal para desaparecer. Tomó tierra frente a la lápida, con una rodilla clavada en el suelo presentó sus respetos al hombre que salvó el Universo: Tony Stark.

\- ¿Le amaste alguna vez? Imagino que sí, tenías un gran corazón... - Le habló a la tumba después de replegar su casco para descubrirse el rostro. - ¿Cómo no ibas a amarle? Es una cosita preciosa... pero a veces me saca de quicio con esa cara de bobo que tiene. ¡Oh, debes estar riéndote a carcajadas ahí dentro! El muy imbécil me ha dejado preñado, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡A mí!

\- ¿Preñado? - La voz chillona de una mujer sonó a su espalda. Era Pepper Potts, envuelta en una bata celeste y en zapatillas, su cara de sorpresa lo decía todo. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Lo siento, yo... - Peter se levantó, sacudiéndose la pernera del pantalón evitó mirarla a los ojos. - Creí que no habría nadie.

\- Estoy de vacaciones. - Se justificó la rubia empresaria pasando la mano por sus cabellos revueltos. - Venimos aquí siempre que tengo unos días libres, a Morgan le sienta bien este lugar. ¿Quieres entrar?

Le señalaba la cabaña, la niña jugaba en el porche con un drone, vestida con un chaquetón rojo por encima de un pijama de ositos. Peter las miró un momento y consintió, no le vendría mal charlar de lo suyo con una mujer que había sido madre, pensó que eso le ayudaría a entender mejor lo que le estaba pasando.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Cómo has crecido! - Exclamó levantando en brazos a la niña y besándola en la frente. - ¿Lo has hecho tú?

\- ¿El drone? - Morgan sonrió orgullosa asintiendo con la cabeza. - Bueno, Parker me ayudó un poco pero yo lo hice casi todo. ¿Estás también de vacaciones?

\- Algo así... - Respondió Peter. - ¿Quién es Parker?

\- Spiderman. - Contestó la niña. - Como se ha quedado con el taller de papá... Oye, ¿ha venido el tío Thor contigo?

\- Vamos, cariño. Te prepararé una taza de té. - Intervino Pepper cuando vio la cara descompuesta de Peter.

Morgan siguió jugando con su drone, dirigiéndolo imprudentemente hacia las copas de los árboles en sus vanos intentos por sobrevolar el lago. Había cumplido siete años, si seguía los pasos de su padre, y todo parecía indicar que sí, pronto ingresaría en el MIT.

\- Está preciosa. - Comentó Peter sentándose a la mesa de la cocina. - Y muy alta.

\- Gracias. Oye, ¿qué eso de que estás... preñado? - Pepper llenaba la tetera de acero con agua sin apartar los ojos de su invitado inesperado.

\- Thor y yo estamos juntos. - Dijo tímidamente, bajando la vista al suelo.

\- Estupendo, pero... - La rubia continuaba mirándole con cara de asombro. - ¿Preñado?

\- Soy medio celestial. Medio alienígena, ya sabes. - Seguía sin levantar la cabeza. - No sé cómo ha sido. Brillamos, activó mi luz o yo la suya, creo que eso fue lo que pasó.

\- Te preguntabas ante la tumba de mi marido si alguna vez le amó. - Pepper encendió el fuego y posó la tetera. - La respuesta es sí, lo hizo.

\- ¿Lo sabías? - Preguntó incrédulo clavándole la mirada por un instante para retirarla de inmediato. - ¡Lo sabes!

\- Tony me lo contó antes de casarnos. - Sonrió sin darle importancia al asunto. - Estuvo algo enamorado de Thor, aunque no duró mucho. Nunca creyó que lo suyo pudiera ir en serio. Ya sabes, ¿un humano y un dios? Pero tú eres medio celestial y... ¡vas a darle un hijo!

\- Yo... - Peter no sabía donde poner la vista y acabó centrándose en las zapatillas de Pepper. Eran azules, con un flamenco rosa bordado en cada una cuyo cuerpo era un suave pompón. Le parecieron muy divertidas.

La tetera de acero silbó al hervir y Pepper echó un par de cucharadas de té en otra de porcelana, vertió el agua y lo dejó reposar unos minutos. En todo ese tiempo ni ella ni Peter dijeron una sola palabra, él seguía sin poder mirarla a la cara.


	51. No hay secretos

**No hay secretos**

En ocasiones un silencio dice mucho más que las palabras. Pepper alargó el brazo y levantó la cara de Peter sosteniéndole la barbilla con la mano. Le sonrió amable, comprensiva y cariñosa. Tenía delante a un hombre embarazado, todo un prodigio, una de esas cosas inexplicables a las que ya se había acostumbrado hacía tiempo.

\- Es un milagro. - Le dijo al fin con dulzura. - Una obra de amor. Me alegro mucho por ti y por Thor, vais a ser los mejores padres del mundo.

\- Yo... - Peter seguía titubeando, no sabía qué decir. - Bueno, es que yo...

\- Estás asustado, ¿verdad? - Quill asintió mudo, con los ojos azules humedecidos por un torbellino de emociones que no sabía manejar. - Es normal. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada entré en pánico. Tony tuvo que tranquilizarme, él estaba tan ilusionado...

\- Seguro que fue un gran padre para Morgan. - Murmuró con tristeza.

\- Un padrazo, sí. - Confirmó Pepper. - Se ocupaba de ella, de las dos en realidad, yo... soy una adicta al trabajo. Ser madre no es algo natural para mí, tener que hacerlo sola ha sido duro pero cuento con Happy. Es una gran ayuda, la verdad.

\- Thor no sabe que tú... - Peter volvía a titubear, inseguro, nervioso. - No sabe que lo sabes.

\- Oh, no hay secretos en un matrimonio. - Pepper sonrió de nuevo, su rostro era todo dulzura. - Pero ya te habrás dado cuenta, quiero decir que entre tú y Thor tampoco hay secretos, ¿me equivoco?

\- No estamos casados. - Comentó en voz baja.

\- Bueno, todo se andará. - Rió Pepper. - Por cierto, me encantaría ser vuestra madrina, o dama de honor o lo que sea. ¡Me lo pido!

\- ¿Casarnos? ¿Thor y yo? - A Peter se le levantaron tanto las cejas que casi salen volando de su cara. - ¡Es lo que nos faltaba!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó sirviendo el té en las tazas.

\- Star Lord y el dios del trueno, casados y padres de... - Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, todo aquello le daba vueltas dentro a una velocidad de vértigo. - ¡Ah, es demasiado!

\- ¿Le amas? - Inquirió mirándole a los ojos, Peter asintió haciendo un puchero con el labio inferior. - Entonces nada es demasiado, cariño. Te pongas como te pongas ese bebé que llevas dentro acabará naciendo y os cambiará la vida, créeme.

\- No quiero cambiar de vida. - Renegó como un crío contrariado.

\- Supongo que es muy emocionante ser un Guardián de la Galaxia, recorrer el espacio en tu nave y salvar mundos lejanos pero todo eso va a cambiar. Para empezar vas a dejar de ser tú para convertirte en el padre de alguien. ¿Tienes idea de la responsabilidad que eso...? - Tuvo que parar, Pepper enmudeció cuando vio las lágrimas cayendo en cascada por las mejillas de Peter. - ¡Oh, cariño!

\- ¡Yo no pedí esto! - Protestó enérgico poniéndose en pie. - ¡Maldita sea!

Se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndole la nuca y haciendo que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro. Pepper se había dejado llevar por sus propios temores, se los había escupido encima y el pobre Peter ya estaba bastante agobiado con sus miedos.


	52. Vale la pena

**Vale la pena**

Pensó que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con lo que le había dicho. Los hombros de Peter se agitaban con un llanto desconsolado que sacudía su atormentado espíritu, debía estar aterrorizado por lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Recordó cómo se sintió ella cuando el médico les dio la noticia de que iban a ser padres, tuvo tanto miedo... pero Tony estaba a su lado para calmarla y demostrarle que todo iba a salir bien.

\- Antes de lo de Thanos, Tony me habló de un sueño que había tenido. - Pepper seguía abrazando a Peter, intentando consolarlo. - Soñó que teníamos un hijo, un precioso bebé, que ese bebé y yo éramos lo único que le importaba en el mundo. Y así fue. Después del chasquido, Tony se convirtió en padre y esposo a tiempo completo, Morgan y yo pasamos a ser su única prioridad. No puedo quejarme, fueron unos años maravillosos. ¡Oh, le echo tanto de menos! Quiero decir que perderle fue lo más horrible que me ha pasado en la vida... ¡pero tengo a Morgan! La miro y veo a Tony. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su brillante intelecto... Ella es su mejor regalo, lo más valioso que me ha dejado. Piensa en eso, Peter, en la criatura que llevas en tu vientre. ¿No es el mejor regalo que Thor podría darte? Lo mejor que tú le hayas podido dar a él. Es vuestro pequeño milagro, vuestro acto de amor.

\- Hemos hecho una persona, ¿verdad? - Dijo secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sus labios empezaban a sonreír.

\- Lo más grande que el amor entre dos seres puede hacer. - Afirmó Pepper con infinita ternura. - Siento haber sido tan brutalmente sincera contigo, sobre el cambio que va a suponer en vuestras vidas ese bebé. La verdad es que vale la pena, Peter. Un hijo se merece cualquier sacrificio que sea necesario hacer. Puede que al principio tengas miedo... Bueno, eso es algo que no se pierde nunca, pero te acostumbras y acabas agradeciendo...

\- ¡Mamá! - La voz de Morgan sonó en un grito desde fuera de la cabaña. - ¡He perdido el drone en un árbol!

\- Acabas agradeciendo cada renuncia, cada privación, cada esfuerzo, porque lo haces por tu hijo y lo haces con gusto. - Terminó Pepper dirigiéndose a la puerta con una gran sonrisa. - Morgan, mi vida... ¿pero qué has hecho con tu juguete?

\- Yo te lo bajo, cielo. - Dijo Peter activando los impulsores de sus botas y levantando el vuelo ante una sorprendida Morgan.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué pasada! - Exclamó boquiabierta viendo a Quill recuperar su drone. - ¿Has visto eso, mami? ¡Cómo mola!

\- No te hagas ilusiones, no voy a dejar que vueles hasta que hayas cumplido los dieciocho. - Añadió Pepper frenando el ímpetu de su pequeña.

\- ¡Porras! - Protestó dando una patadita a la hierba. - Gracias, tío Quill.

\- De nada, preciosa. - Contestó entregándole el juguete.

Morgan se alejó dando saltitos, quitando pequeñas ramas de las hélices del aparato. Tendría que desmontarlo para arreglar aquel desastre y nada la hacía más feliz que una excusa para poder usar el destornillador y la llave allen.


	53. No quiere verte

**No quiere verte**

A Groot le extrañaba que aquellos árboles no dijesen nada, ni se movieran tampoco, ni siquiera cuando se acercó a un roble con el walkman de Peter y le colocó los cascos alrededor del tronco, pulsó el botón de play y la canción “Hooked on a Feeling”, interpretada por Blue Swede, empezó a sonar. Aquel árbol no bailaba. Groot gruñó y se fue a probar con un ciprés.

\- ¿Crees que tardará mucho en volver? - Preguntó Mantis a un Rocket entretenido en revisar los motores de la Milano.

\- A saber... - Contestó el mapache echando un vistazo a Thor, el dios se encogió de hombros.

\- Debo regresar a Nueva York de inmediato. - Strange llegaba a toda prisa colocándose la capa sobre los hombros con gesto de preocupación. - Una banda de trolls oscuros pretende escapar del inframundo para destrozar la ciudad, lo de siempre, he de detenerlos.

\- ¿Precisas ayuda con eso? - Dijo el grandullón ofreciéndose voluntario.

\- El apoyo de Drax el Destructor siempre es bienvenido. - Respondió Strange realizando uno de sus movimientos mágicos con los brazos.

Un círculo verdoso se abrió ante ambos y los dos cruzaron al otro lado, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás. Bueno, Groot no se había dado cuenta de nada, seguía poniéndole canciones a los árboles de alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué no has ido con ellos? - Preguntó Rocket al dios del trueno.

No hubo respuesta, el rubio permaneció sentado en la plataforma de la nave con los pies colgando y la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Desde que Peter se había ido no hablaba demasiado, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

\- Te habrías distraído un rato. Pareces muy aburrido ahí, sin hacer nada. - Dijo Rocket volviendo a colocar la pieza del motor que había revisado.

\- Chicos... - Mantis agitó sus antenas en el aire, un puñado de pájaros había salido volando de la copa del roble más próximo. - Alguien viene.

\- ¿Peter? - Se preguntó el dios saltando a tierra y oteando el horizonte.

Un enorme Jeep Wrangler negro se acercaba serpenteando por el camino, Banner se asomó a la entrada del Cuartel General para recibirlo. La puerta del conductor se abrió y Happy bajó para abrir la de pasajeros, unas largas piernas aparecieron seguidas de la imponente figura de Pepper Potts. Morgan saltó del vehículo detrás de su madre y corrió a los brazos del grandullón verde.

\- ¡Tío Bruce! - Exclamó con alegría.

\- ¡Mi niña preciosa! - La recibió Hulk con la misma efusividad.

\- Vamos, Peter... - Pepper permanecía en pie junto al coche hablándole a la puerta. - Sal de una vez de ahí, cariño.

\- No quiero verle. - La voz de Quill sonó sorda desde el interior.

\- Eh, amigo... - Happy se apostó frente al coche y detuvo a Thor, que se acercaba, levantando una mano y plantándosela delante de las narices. - Ya lo has oído, no quiere verte.

\- Esto es ridículo... - Murmuró el dios del trueno. - Peter, amor mío...

\- ¿Y si damos un paseo tú y yo? - Pepper le tomó del brazo y le condujo hacia el sendero que llevaba al bosque cercano. - Hace mucho que no nos vemos, creo que deberíamos ponernos al día.

\- ¡Hola, tío Thor! - La voz chillona de Morgan le hizo girar la cabeza. - Está muy guapo con el pelo largo, ¿verdad tío Bruce?

Peter respiró tranquilo cuando vio a Pepper alejando a Thor del coche, el pulso se le había acelerado sólo con la idea de tener que enfrentarse a él. Happy le sostuvo la puerta y salió para ir directo a la Milano, tampoco quería hablar con Banner. De todos modos el gigantón verde estaba bastante ocupado dándole volteretas a una Morgan que no paraba de reír entre sus brazos.

\- Si vas a la cocina no te enfades. - Le advirtió Mantis cuando le vio entrar a la nave. - He tenido un problemilla con la batidora, ya lo limpiaré luego.

\- Drax y Strange se han ido a pelear contra unos duendes, creo. - Comentó Rocket a su distraído amigo, Peter ni siquiera le había mirado a la cara. - ¿Dónde has estado?

\- En la tumba de Stark. - Contestó perdiéndose en el interior de la Milano.


	54. Esto es la Tierra

**Esto es la Tierra**

¿Ponerse al día? Tal vez fuese cierto y los dos tuvieran mucho de qué hablar. A Thor no le pareció mala idea, salvo por el hecho de que sus pensamientos estaban con Peter y su negativa a verle. No dejaba de darle vueltas.

\- Me odia, ¿verdad? - Murmuró pesaroso, arrastrando los pies por el camino.

\- Todo lo contrario. - Le corrigió Pepper. - Te ama. Aunque parece que sueles confundir ambos sentimientos. ¿También pensabas que Tony te odiaba?

Se detuvo en seco. Girando la cara miró a aquella bella mujer a los ojos. ¿A qué venía lo que acababa de preguntar? Pensó que, tal vez, ella y Peter habrían estado hablando y que, seguramente, su secreto con Tony había dejado de serlo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Peter? Le amenazó con matarlo si lo revelaba a alguien y al muy hijo de su madre no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que... ¿contárselo a Pepper?

\- Si estás pensando que Quill me lo ha dicho, te equivocas. - Dijo la rubia como si pudiera leer su mente. - Tony lo hizo, hace mucho tiempo. Siempre lo he sabido, cariño.

\- Pepper yo... - Farfulló avergonzado. De repente los ojos azules de aquella mujer se habían convertido en dos ascuas que le quemaban, tuvo que apartar la vista al suelo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

\- Él te quería. - Susurró con dulzura. - Te quería muchísimo, Thor. Estoy segura de que se alegra por ti desde donde quiera que esté. Estará feliz de ver que has encontrado a alguien tan especial como Peter para compartir tu vida. ¡Va a darte un hijo, cielo! ¿No es maravilloso?

Levantó la vista para ver a una Pepper conmovida y emocionada, se le notaba en la cara que sentía alegría al saber que Thor y Peter pronto traerían un bebé al mundo.

\- ¡Yo soy Groot! - Se escuchó a su espalda. El árbol parecía frustrado en su empeño de hacer bailar a uno de sus congéneres.

\- ¡Esto es la Tierra, Groot! - Le gritó el dios entre risas. - Esos árboles no son de tu especie.

\- ¡Qué gracioso es! - Exclamó Pepper al ver la cara de estupor de Groot. - Y cómo ha crecido...

\- Ya es un adulto, aunque a veces se comporte como un crío. - Thor siguió caminando, seguido de su amiga se alejaron de Groot y su walkman.

\- Eso es algo que le pasa a mucha gente, Thor. - Bromeó Pepper volviendo a engancharse de su brazo.

\- Yo también quise a Tony. - Murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. - Sabía que no te dejaría, tú eras su amor verdadero, siempre te amó a ti. Aún así no pude resistirme a su encanto, te pido perdón si eso te hizo daño de algún modo.

\- Cariño, cuando tú y Tony tuvisteis vuestra aventura yo era poco más que la vicepresidenta de sus empresas. No teníamos nada serio, él odiaba el compromiso y yo sólo quería progresar en mi carrera. - Dijo mirándole con una amable sonrisa. - No te preocupes por aquello, pasó hace mil años. Además, he de darte las gracias.

\- ¿Las gracias? - Preguntó incrédulo. - ¿A mí?

\- Sí, cielo. De alguna manera, cuando terminó lo vuestro, Tony se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus prioridades. - Pepper se puso de puntillas para plantar un beso en la mejilla del dios. - Supo que nunca llegaría a nada contigo y vio claro que lo que sentía por mí era... ¿cómo lo has llamado? ¿Amor verdadero?


	55. Estar ahí

**Estar ahí**

Thor se quedó un momento en silencio, escuchado el canto de los pájaros que tenían sus nidos en las copas de los árboles. Hacía una tarde preciosa, con el cielo azul completamente despejado y el sol brillando en el horizonte a punto de ponerse. Respiró profundamente dejando que el aire limpio le llenase los pulmones.

\- A veces los sentimientos son confusos. - Thor se rascó la barba, aquel beso le había hecho cosquillas. - Yo creí que Jane era la mujer de mi vida y resultó no ser así en absoluto.

\- Todo ha sido para bien, ¿no crees? - Pepper se apoyó en su brazo con cariño, acariciando el fuerte bíceps del dios. - Ahora estás con Peter. ¿Cómo ocurrió, por cierto?

\- No lo sé, supongo que me enamoré sin más. - Dijo encogiendo los hombros. - Al principio me hizo gracia que intentase competir conmigo, quedar por encima de mí y esas cosas. Siempre rivalizando en todo, picándose y tratando de superarme. Era divertido.

\- Testosterona... - Rió Pepper. - Recuerdo que Tony hacía lo mismo, rivalizaba con Steve, contigo...

\- Sí, era un encanto. - Recordó con nostalgia.

\- Parece que esa competencia te excite. - Cuchicheó con picardía, mordiéndose el labio inferior en una sonrisa burlona.

\- Me seduce, es verdad. - Admitió Thor sonriendo a su vez. - Pero con Peter he ido mucho más lejos que con Tony. Yo nunca me entregué a él, nunca fui suyo como lo soy de Peter. Le he dado mi corazón, ¿sabes?, mi cuerpo y mi alma, ahora le pertenezco por completo. ¿Crees que volverá a dirigirme la palabra?

\- Tú dale tiempo. - Pepper posó su mano sobre el hombro del dios para acariciarle la espalda. Lo que había dicho sobre Peter, sus palabras de total entrega, le habían sonado hermosas, profundas y sinceras. - Te quiere, me lo ha dicho, pero lo que le está pasando le supera. Tendrás que ser paciente.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? - Preguntó mirándola con ojos de cachorro perdido.

\- Estar ahí para él. - Respondió golpeando el pecho de Thor sobre el corazón con la palma de su mano derecha. - Estar ahí, sólo eso. Va a necesitar algo a lo que agarrarse, créeme.

\- Pero... me ha rechazado. - Se lamentó con voz ronca.

En su paseo habían dado la vuelta a la Milano y ahora se encontraban justo delante de la plataforma donde Rocket seguía repasando los motores, Mantis les saludó agitando una mano al verles. Pepper se separó unos pasos de Thor y le propuso con la mirada que entrase a la nave.

\- Ve con él. - Le aconsejó con una dulce sonrisa.

Thor asintió con la cabeza y saltó al interior de la Milano. Mantis le advirtió sobre el pequeño desastre que había dejado en la cocina, pero él no hizo caso. Caminó con paso firme hacia el camarote de capitán y entró sin llamar a la puerta. Sabía que Peter estaría allí, lo que no sabía era en qué estado le encontraría.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con la batidora? - Preguntó Pepper entre risas a la mujer de las antenas.

\- Oh, bueno... - Murmuró Mantis con las manos a la espalda, dibujando medio círculo con la punta del pie en la tierra. - Son cosas que pasan cuando olvidas poner la tapadera.

\- Vamos, te echaré una mano con eso. - Le dijo acompañándola a la cocina de la Milano.

\- Yo que vosotras esperaría fuera. - Comentó Rocket limpiándose las manos de grasa con un trapo. - Ya me conozco los gritos de esos dos.

El mapache no quiso entrar, sabía bien que sus capitanes tendrían una buena bronca.


	56. Jeg elsker deg, ¿recuerdas?

**Jeg elsker deg, ¿recuerdas?**

No tardaron demasiado en limpiar el desastre que el batido de Mantis había provocado, fue cosa de coger un par de cubos de agua y unos cuantos trapos. Pepper sintió curiosidad y, dejando a la responsable del desaguisado en la cocina, se dio una vuelta sola por la Milano. Nunca había estado en una nave espacial, a pesar de haber oído las mil historias de su marido y demás Vengadores. Quería descubrir aquel prodigio técnico por sí misma.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda! - Era la voz de Peter sonando a grito pelado tras la puerta del camarote. - Escucha, yo voy a largarme de aquí, ¡tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana!

\- ¿Crees que es buena idea? - Thor también estaba gritando. - Strange dijo que quería tenerte en observación.

\- ¡No hay nada que observar! - Chilló Quill más fuerte.

Pepper se dio media vuelta y salió de la nave, ya había explorado bastante. Encontró a Mantis fuera, junto al mapache.

\- Os lo dije, esos dos chillan un montón. - Comentó Rocket ordenando su caja de herramientas.

\- Entremos en el edificio, es mejor darles un poco de intimidad. - Propuso Pepper echando a andar hacia el Cuartel General, Mantis y Rocket estuvieron de acuerdo y la siguieron. El joven Groot, hambriento, se les unió por el camino calculando que ya sería la hora de cenar.

Thor pensó que Banner tenía razón cuando dijo que Peter pretendía instalarse en la fase de negación. A pesar de lo evidente de su embarazo, seguía empeñado en ignorarlo. Acababa de decirle que despegaría esa misma noche, con o sin él, como si dejarle abandonado en la Tierra no le importara lo más mínimo. Sintió que le iba a explotar la cara de pura rabia pero recordó lo que Pepper le había aconsejado: estar ahí, nada más.

\- Si quieres que nos vayamos, nos iremos. - Dijo al fin controlando su ira. - No pienso separarme de ti. Te quiero, Peter. Jeg elsker deg, ¿recuerdas?

Le miró con un tierno puchero en los labios, claro que recordaba aquellas hermosas palabras en noruego. Sin decir nada se lanzó a sus brazos como un kamikaze esperando ser bien recibido, y lo fue. Thor le envolvía con su calidez, con todo su cariño, acariciándole la nuca donde nace el cabello. Su respiración, tan agitada unos segundos antes, se calmó de repente. Se sintió bien entre los brazos del dios.

\- Lo siento. - Se disculpó en un susurro. - No sé qué es lo que me pasa.

\- Que estás embarazado, amor mío. - Bromeó Thor sin dejar de apretarle contra su cuerpo. - Peter, mi vida, estoy aquí... ¿vale? Lo que quieras, lo que necesites. Estoy aquí para ti.

\- Quiero irme de este maldito planeta. - Repitió por segunda vez aquella tarde.

\- ¿No te gustaría quedarte una temporada? - Le vio negar con la cabeza sobre su hombro. - Podríamos ir a tu casa, buscar a tu familia. Tu abuelo, tus tías, debe haber alguien por ahí...

\- ¡No! - Gritó soltándose de su abrazo, alejándose con furia de nuevo. - ¿Qué se me ha perdido a mí en Misuri? No lo piso desde mil novecientos ochenta y ocho.

\- Pero mi amor, igual es hora de volver... - Le sugirió con dulzura viendo cómo se quedaba en pie con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Peter negó lentamente con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la claraboya, la sola idea de volver a su lugar de nacimiento le revolvía las tripas. Siendo un niño había jurado no regresar jamás a casa porque cuando murió su madre dejó de tener una casa a la que regresar.


	57. Todo aclarado

**Todo aclarado**

Thor respetó su silencio, por lo visto acababa de tocar una fibra muy sensible cuando sugirió ir a buscar a su familia en Misuri. Peter nunca le había hablado de eso, no al menos demasiado. Le contó lo de las cintas de música, lo del cáncer de su madre, la carta que le dejó donde le contaba que su padre era un ser de otro mundo, poco más.

\- Mi madre me tuvo que criar ella sola, toda su familia la dio por loca cuando dijo que mi padre era un ángel. Ella creía eso, no sabía que era un extraterrestre. - Peter contemplaba la puesta de sol con la vista clavada en el horizonte. - Cuando enfermó de cáncer escribió a su padre y todos se presentaron en el hospital, llorando y lamentándose como si la quisieran de verdad.

\- Probablemente era así, Peter. - Thor le hablaba con su voz más dulce. - Eran su familia, seguro que la querían mucho.

\- ¡Pues no importa! - Chilló de pronto. - ¡Se murió de todos modos!

\- Amor mío... - Le cogió la mano, Peter tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo añil del exterior.

\- Me dio una carta y un paquete con una de sus cintas de su música... Iba a dejarme a cargo de mi abuelo. - Musitó con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Yo no conocía a aquel tipo! Me alegro de que Yondu me abduciera con su nave justo a tiempo, antes de tener que pasar por el funeral y todo eso. Vivir con mi abuelo habría sido insoportable.

\- No lo sabes. - Thor le acarició los hombros intentando aliviar la tensión.

\- ¡Y me importa una mierda! - Gritó con furia otra vez. - ¡No volveré a poner un pie en Misuri! Nos vamos de este planeta pero ya... ¡Rocket! - Llamó abriendo la puerta del camarote.

\- No hay nadie. - Murmuró Thor. - Nos han dejado a solas, supongo que para que aclarásemos las cosas.

\- Pues ya está todo aclarado. - Peter arrugó la frente y frunció los labios, seguía muy alterado. - ¡Nos largamos de aquí!

\- Tenemos que esperar a que regrese Drax. - Le dijo Thor cerrando la puerta detrás de Peter. - Ha ido con Strange a una misión en otro mundo.

\- Ah, sí, a pelear contra unos duendes. - Dijo tumbándose en la cama, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle. - Lo había olvidado, Rocket me lo comentó antes. ¿Tenemos algún analgésico por ahí?

\- Estás muy tenso. - Le susurró sentándose a su lado. - Date la vuelta, te daré un masaje.

\- Se ha hecho tarde... - Peter obedeció y se estiró boca abajo en la cama, sintiendo las fuertes manos de Thor en sus hombros y su espalda. - Mmm... más arriba, en el cuello... - Le dirigió.

\- Sí, es de noche ya. - Seguía amasando los músculos de la nuca y los hombros, donde sabía bien que Peter solía acumular la tensión. - Podemos cenar aquí, si no te apetece ver a nadie.

\- Oh, no, Pepper... - Se lamentó al recordarlo, deteniendo las manos de Thor y dándose media vuelta para mirarle a la cara. - Cariño, tengo que decirte algo importante.

\- Ya hemos hablado, no te preocupes. - Dijo después de chasquear la lengua. - Es una mujer increíble, resulta que lo sabía todo este tiempo... Es admirable.

\- ¿No hay mal rollo entre vosotros? - Preguntó con timidez.

\- No, todo esta bien. - Le tranquilizó. - Peter, amor mío...

Le besó, llevaba todo el día deseando hacerlo. Sintió que sus labios pertenecían a aquella boca, su piel a aquellos dedos que la acariciaban. Thor era consciente de haberse entregado a Peter por completo, le pertenecía, no cabía lugar a dudas. Y se dejó poseer por él, fue su puerto, su refugio. Permitió que toda la tensión, toda la rabia contenida, todo el miedo y toda la ira de Peter rompiesen en oleadas contra su cuerpo una y otra vez, con embates furiosos que le hicieron alcanzar el firmamento. Brillaron de nuevo, juntos. La luz interior de Peter y su poderoso rayo, haciendo que todo el camarote se iluminase por un instante infinito entre gemidos y gritos de placer.


	58. Los trolls apestan

**Los trolls apestan**

Nada habría podido retenerlo ni un día más en la Tierra, Peter había tomado la decisión de volver al espacio, su hogar. Y le dio lo mismo que todos tuvieran algo que decir en contra.

\- Sólo creo que sería mejor tener cerca a tu médico, ¿no te parece? - Sugirió Banner con cuidado de no alterar el frágil equilibrio mental de Peter.

\- Es mago. - Respondió éste cruzando los brazos, sin molestarse en mirarle a la cara. - Puede presentarse dónde y cómo le apetezca. ¿Verdad, Strange?

\- Toma, ponte esto. - Le dijo Stephen con seriedad, entregándole un extraño colgante con una piedra verde bastante sospechosa. - Si me necesitas, sólo tienes que pulsarlo. Procura llevarlo siempre contigo.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Una esmeralda con localizador o algo así? - Preguntó Rocket intentando agarrar el collar sin éxito, Peter se lo puso alrededor del cuello y dio las gracias al mago. - ¿Es valioso? Seguro que es valioso...

\- Yo también tengo algo para vosotros. - Intervino Pepper ofreciendo un paquete a Thor. - Es un libro, Tony me lo regaló cuando iba a ser madre. Os será muy útil, cariño.

\- Mamá... - Morgan tiraba de la manga de la blusa de su madre con insistencia. - ¿Puedo ir con ellos? ¡Porfi, porfi, porfi!

\- ¿Al espacio? - Pepper parpadeó varias veces mirando boquiabierta a su hijita. - ¿Te has vuelto loca?

\- Anda, sólo una vuelta en la Milano... - Suplicó con un puchero. - Porfaaaa...

\- No es lugar para una niña. - Dijo Drax con su voz grave y profunda. - Pero cuando seas mayor, Morgan Stark, será un honor para los Guardianes de la Galaxia que viajes a nuestro lado.

La pequeña pareció quedarse conforme con aquello, lo del honor le había sonado muy importante y sonrió llena de orgullo soñando con su futuro de heroína espacial.

\- Drax, gracias de nuevo por tu inestimable ayuda. - El mago le estrechó la mano entre las suyas.

\- Ha sido un placer luchar a tu lado, Doctor Strange. - Dijo correspondiendo al saludo con un buen apretón. - Esos trolls se lo pensarán muy bien antes de intentar salir del inframundo de nuevo.

\- ¿Trolls? - Preguntó Mantis con cara de asco. - Creí que dijo duendes.

\- ¿Yo soy Groot? - El árbol no veía la diferencia.

\- Los trolls apestan, los duendes no. - Le aclaró la mujer de las antenas. - Ya decía yo que olía raro. Drax, vas a tener que darte un baño antes de subir a la Milano.

\- Calla, mujer. Mi piel es tan fuerte que rechaza las pestilencias de esas criaturas. - Contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Lo que hueles es la capa del mago, tendrá que echarla a la lavadora.

\- ¿Lo haces, Strange? - Preguntó el impertinente de Rocket entre risas. - ¿Lavas tu capa?

\- Jamás me entrometería en sus asuntos. - Contestó Stephen, la capa empezaba a ponerse nerviosa agitando las puntas con intención de salir volando de allí. - Ella se limpia sola, es una criatura con vida propia.

\- ¡Mira! Como la que llevas en tu barriga, Quill. - Espetó el mapache con toda su mala intención y una buena carcajada.


	59. Igualita que su padre

**Igualita que su padre**

Siempre con su fastidioso sentido del humor, cómo le gustaba al mapache tocar las narices. ¿Sería algo genético? Quién sabe. Con gusto le habría dado una patada en toda la cara, Peter puso los ojos en blanco y bufó por la nariz.

\- Nos vamos. - Dijo de mal humor, empezaba a detestar las referencias a su embarazo. - Y piloto yo, ¿te enteras?

\- Lo que tú digas, capitán. - Farfulló Rocket subiendo a bordo.

\- Thor, amigo... - Banner lo estrechaba entre sus verdes brazos. - Cuídate mucho, y cuida de ese idiota de tu novio.

\- Llamaré de vez en cuando, lo prometo. - Sonrió el dios estirando la mano para invocar a Stormbreaker que acudió en un silbido.

\- ¡Hala! - Exclamó Morgan. - ¿Has visto eso, Happy? Seguro que lleva un mecanismo dentro o algo. ¡Cómo me gustaría desmontarla!

\- Es magia, pequeña. - Thor le guiñó un ojo y se agachó para besarle en la frente. - Pero tú sigue así, creciendo tan lista y preciosa.

Morgan se sonrojó, las atenciones del rubio siempre hacían que le subiera el rubor a las mejillas y acabó escondiéndose tímida detrás de Happy.

\- Es igualita que su padre. - Murmuró el chófer de la familia con su sonrisa de bonachón cínico. - Que tenga buen viaje, amigo.

\- Sí, yo... - Thor miraba a Happy con desconfianza, ¿sabría también él lo suyo con Tony? - Tengo que subir, nos vamos ya.

Echó un último vistazo mientras se replegaba la plataforma de la nave. Pepper le lanzó un beso y una amable sonrisa, el gordo de Happy seguía con su cara de bonachón sosteniendo la manita de Morgan que le miraba con auténtico asombro viendo despegar la Milano. Banner agitó su mano despidiéndose, la capa de Strange volaba a su espalda con el viento que despedían los motores y el mago simplemente se llevó dos dedos al cuello en una señal para recordarle que, si le necesitaban, pulsaran la piedra mágica del collar que le había entregado a Peter.

“Father and Son”, de Cat Stevens, sonaba por la megafonía. Rocket la había puesto con toda su mala leche, sabía que con eso tocaría el lado más sensible de Peter, pero él ignoraba la provocación concentrado en el despegue. Thor ocupó su lugar detrás de ellos, junto a Groot. Mantis y Drax siempre se sentaban al fondo.

\- Vaya, qué canción tan triste... - Murmuró el dios. - Hace que me acuerde de mi padre.

\- Sí, a mí siempre me hace pensar en Yondu. - Peter pulsó el botón de la consola para detener la música.

\- ¡Pues a mí me gusta, y la he puesto yo! - Protestó el mapache. - Es tranquila, me relaja... - Rocket le dio al play de nuevo y la música siguió sonando.

Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato, escuchando la ñoña canción de Stevens en la que un padre habla con el corazón a su joven hijo. Salían de la atmósfera terrestre y se disponían a tomar un salto para abandonar el sistema solar. ¿Destino? Desconocido, por el momento. Hasta que Mantis detectó en su monitor una señal de alarma que centró toda su atención.


	60. Historias muy tristes

**Historias muy tristes**

\- Chicos... - Mantis carraspeó. - Ayesha ha salido de su escondite, según esta señal anda cerca del planeta Xandar. - Dijo haciendo brillar sus antenas con inquietud.

\- ¿No es ése el mundo de Kraglin? - Preguntó Thor girando la silla hacia la mujer.

\- Nació allí, sí. - Confirmó Rocket. - Pero lo dejó cuando era un crío para unirse a Los Saqueadores.

\- No lo dejó, Yondu le compró. - Contó Peter con tristeza. - Tuvo que hacerlo, sus padres le vendían a cambio de unos cientos de miles de unidades, estaban enganchados a las drogas psicoactivas y pasaban mucho de su hijo.

\- Qué historia tan triste... - Murmuró Mantis. - ¿Qué edad tenía el pobre?

\- Unos trece años, creo que me dijo. - Recordó Peter. - Más o menos la misma edad que tenía yo cuando murió mi madre.

\- Sí, historias muy tristes, vale. - Rocket se revolvió en su asiento y apagó la música, ya había tenido suficiente drama. - Todo muy chungo pero os fue bien con Yondu, ¿no? Cuidó de vosotros y eso... Yo no tuve nada parecido, ¡ni por asomo!

Recordar el pasado hizo que a Peter se le removieran las entrañas, no sabía bien por qué pero estaba muy sensible últimamente. Tuvo que frotarse la cara, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Thor le vio a punto de llorar y le sonrió con ternura, sabía que las hormonas del embarazo debían estar haciendo estragos en su de por sí delicado equilibrio emocional. Iba a desabrocharse el cinturón para levantarse e ir junto a su amor, cuando el árbol dio un respingo a su lado quitándose el auricular de la oreja.

\- ¡Yo soy Groot! - Exclamó de pronto, acababa de interceptar un mensaje en la radio subespacial. - Yo soy Groot. - Activando los controles dejó que se escuchara en la Milano.

\- “Aquí el Cuerpo Nova a los Guardianes de la Galaxia, esta es una llamada de urgencia. Hemos tenido conocimiento de que vuestra más mortal enemiga, la Soberana Ayesha, en un intento por atraer vuestra atención se dispone a atacar nuestro amado planeta Xandar...” - La voz de la mujer a cargo del Cuerpo Nova sonaba demasiado solemne y engolada, otra varonil y mucho más natural le interrumpió. - Suelte el micro, Nova Prime, y déjeme a mí, señora. ¡Eh, Star Lord, soy Rhomann! ¡Si estás por ahí mueve el culo y ven a Xandar cagando leches!”

\- ¿Rhomann Dey? - Peter se giró con cara de asombro. - ¡Vaya, cuánto tiempo!

\- ¿Quién es Rhomann Dey, Peter? - Preguntó Thor extrañado, nunca les había oído mencionarle.

\- Un viejo amigo. - Respondió Quill. - Nos echó una mano con la ley hace mucho. El Cuerpo Nova es una especie de policía intergaláctica que...

\- Bueno, ¿y a qué esperamos? - Rocket introdujo las coordenadas de Xandar en el ordenador tomando los mandos de la nave. - ¡Nos necesitan!

\- Sí, esa loca dorada está pidiendo a gritos que le demos su merecido. - Dijo Drax antes de soltar una enorme carcajada.

Y allá que fueron, superando la velocidad de la luz en sus saltos por toda la Galaxia, rumbo a una nueva aventura de los Guardianes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto es todo de momento, la gripe ya pasó... eso creo. Nos vemos pronto, un abrazo lectores.


	61. Acontecimiento

Nueve meses después del milagroso embarazo de Quill la situación empieza a ponerse tensa, su barriga parece un balón a punto de explotar y Thor se pregunta si llegarán todos a tiempo para el tan esperado...

**Acontecimiento**

Repasaba las páginas una y otra vez por si se le había escapado algo, no podía saber qué iba a ocurrir exactamente. ¿Sentiría contracciones? ¿Tendría la necesidad de empujar? Y, lo más desconcertante... ¿cómo diablos iban a medir la dilatación? Todo aquello hizo girar la cabeza de Peter a la velocidad de la luz. Tenía tantas dudas, tanto miedo a lo que se avecinaba, que cerró el libro para padres principiantes de golpe y lo lanzó lejos como si fuera un objeto maldito.

\- ¿Estás bien, mi amor? - Thor se asomó al dormitorio al escuchar el ruido. - ¿Es mi bebé?

\- ¡Ah, cállate! - Gruñó Quill malhumorado. - ¿Dónde está mi desayuno?

\- Te lo traigo en un minuto. - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Su vientre estaba muy abultado, tanto que no podía verse los pies. Las cosas más sencillas, como ir a mear por la mañana, se habían vuelto ridículamente difíciles e incómodas. Peter al final optó por sentarse en la taza del váter, su puntería no era muy buena últimamente.

\- Café, un rosinboller tostado con crema agria y salmón ahumado... - Thor entraba a la alcoba con la bandeja en las manos, anunciando el menú que había estado preparando con todo su cariño en la cocina. - Justo como te gusta... ¿Peter?

\- ¡Estoy en el baño! - Contestó en un grito. - Deja eso en la mesita, ahora voy.

Lavándose las manos se miró durante un buen rato al espejo. Su cara era distinta, algo hinchada y redonda, lo que daba un aire más dulce a sus facciones. La piel estaba suave, tersa. Se pasó las yemas de los dedos por los pómulos y tuvo la sensación de estar tocando seda. Igual todos tenían razón y el embarazo le hacía parecer más guapo. Bajó la vista y se fijó en su enorme tripa, el ombligo había desaparecido casi por completo y tenía la graciosa apariencia de un botoncito. Peter lo pulsó y se echó a reír.

\- Tengo un mensaje de Banner. - Decía Thor desde la habitación contigua echando un vistazo a su teléfono. - Los chicos están de camino en la Milano, no tardarán en llegar a la Tierra. Pregunta si se alojarán en el Cuartel General...

\- ¿Dónde si no? - Peter salió del baño y se lanzó a por su rosinboller, dándole un buen mordisco siguió hablando con la boca llena. - Aquí no hay espacio y, de todos modos, Stephen me hará la cesárea allí la semana que viene. Dijo que ya lo tenía todo dispuesto.

\- Tu hermano viene con ellos. - Thor ayudó a su amorcito a acomodarse en la cama para desayunar, llevaba meses dándole el brazo para sentarse y empujando su trasero cuando quería levantarse.

\- ¿Kraglin? - Preguntó con un poco de sorpresa. - Ya, no querrá perderse el “acontecimiento”. - Remató haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos en un tono bastante cínico y burlón.

\- Lo dices como si fuese algo malo. ¿No te hace ilusión que venga? Todos estarán allí, incluso Loki prometió venir... - Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, temía que a su hermano no le fuera posible escapar de Helheim.

\- Ilusión... - Refunfuñó Peter. - ¿Que me rajen el vientre? Sí, claro, me muero de ganas... ¡Literalmente!

\- No hables así, no vas a morirte. - Thor intentó calmarlo, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la espalda. - Strange asegura que todo irá bien.

No dijo nada, se limitó a darle otro mordisco a su rosinboller de crema agria y salmón con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido. Dejó que Thor le diera un masaje en los hombros mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo inconsciente, con la barriga abierta, postrado sobre la mesa de quirófano del Doctor Strange en el Cuartel General de los Vengadores. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, estaba aterrado.


	62. Por los pelos

**Por los pelos**

Tal vez fuera por el susto de ver a su hermano allí, a los pies de la cama, o por los nervios que tenía a flor de piel desde hacía días, consciente de que el nacimiento de su bebé era ya inminente, o quizás fuera la pesadilla que estaba teniendo, un sueño horrible con Hela y Asgard en llamas que le había hecho agitarse sudando entre las sábanas y le obligó a abrir los ojos de repente. El caso es que Thor despertó con un grito desgarrador que le brotó de la garganta dejándosela medio rota.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Peter se incorporó de golpe llevándose las manos a la barriga, el bebé también se había sobresaltado. - Loki, ¿eres tú?

\- ¡Hermano! - Thor saltó de la cama y fue a abrazarle, se detuvo a un paso recordando que seguramente no estaría allí en realidad.

\- Ayuda... - Susurró Loki a punto de desvanecerse, su aspecto era el de alguien que escapa con vida por los pelos de una dura batalla.

\- Va a desplomarse... - Advirtió Peter. - ¡Sujétalo!

\- ¿Cómo? - Thor no supo reaccionar a tiempo, convencido de que la figura de su hermano, tan débil y demacrado, no era más que una visión.

El pobre Loki terminó con la cara estrellada contra el suelo, un golpe seco resonó en la habitación cuando su cuerpo cayó a plomo al quedar inconsciente. Resultó que sí estaba allí de verdad.

\- Se ha tenido que partir la nariz... - Dijo Peter preocupado saliendo de la cama, no sin dificultad debido a su enorme tripa. - ¡Haz algo, Thor!

\- Yo... - No podía creerlo. Su hermano yacía a sus pies, inmóvil e indefenso. - Loki...

Le envolvió en un abrazo, comprobando con alivio que a su afilada nariz no le había pasado nada. Peter se arrodilló a su lado, apartando la negra y grasienta cabellera del rostro de Loki.

\- Túmbalo en la cama. - Le sugirió al dios del trueno que parecía no saber qué hacer, al tiempo que pulsaba la piedra verde jade de su colgante mágico. - Será mejor que Strange le eche un vistazo.

\- Peter, ¿ya tienes contracciones? - El mago había aparecido en un segundo, materializándose detrás de su verdoso círculo mágico. - ¿Ha llegado la hora? Se ha adelantado un poco pero no importa, tengo todo previsto, voy a...

Strange enmudeció al ver a Loki tendido sobre la cama del dormitorio de sus amigos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí?

\- Ha escapado de Helheim. - Murmuró Thor acariciando el rostro pálido de su hermano. - No sé cómo lo ha hecho pero es obvio que casi le cuesta la vida.

\- Deja que le examine. - Strange se inclinó para tomar el pulso del dios de las mentiras. - ¿Cuántos latidos por minuto se supone que debe tener? Su corazón está muy acelerado.

\- Lyse... - Musitó Loki entre dientes volviendo en sí. - Nena, lo has conseguido...

\- ¿Qué dice? - Peter dejó caer su culo sobre la cama sujetándose el vientre, sentía al bebé presionar allí dentro con fuerza.

\- Parece que se recupera. - Comentó Strange haciéndose a un lado.

\- Thor... - Loki levantó la mano para agarrarse al cuello del rubio. - Estarás contento, ya me tienes de nuevo entre tus brazos. - Añadió con su más cínica sonrisa.

Por un instante ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos en silencio. No había resentimiento, tampoco perdón, hacía mucho tiempo que ambos se habían perdonado el uno al otro. En aquellas miradas únicamente había amor, un amor fraternal que invadía sus corazones con la calidez de un volcán a punto de explotar.


	63. No quería saberlo

**No quería saberlo**

Thor se había quedado atrapado en la mirada limpia y azul de Loki, nadando en un mar de dudas, de preguntas sin respuesta. Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo, deshaciéndose así del brazo de su hermano que le soltó la nuca. Necesitaba una explicación. Desde que era niño le habían dicho que nadie puede salir de Helheim, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera un dios.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido escapar del reino de Hela? - Preguntó al fin con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Aún no lo he hecho... - Susurró Loki con absoluto misterio, mirando de soslayo el vientre hinchado de Quill.

Lo cierto es que Loki no apartaba demasiado la vista de aquella prominente barriga que albergaba el mayor misterio de toda la historia de Asgard y la humanidad, aunque él ya conocía su mágico contenido.

\- Pero estás aquí... - Peter le agarró del brazo con firmeza y sonrió. - Estás aquí de verdad, no eres una proyección.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - Insistió Thor secándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano, la emoción de tener a Loki apoyado sobre su pecho le había hecho llorar.

\- Eso mejor se lo preguntáis a ella dentro de unos años. - Respondió acariciando el vientre de Peter con ternura. - Yo tampoco tengo ni idea de qué es lo que ha pasado.

\- ¿Ella? - Strange estaba atando cabos, captando el significado de aquel gesto de Loki con su perspicaz mirada. - Su hija te liberará del infierno helado en el futuro. Es decir, lo ha hecho... y te ha traído hasta aquí.

\- ¿Hija? - Thor sonrió, su respiración se había acelerado. - La has llamado Lyse... ¡Oh, Peter... es una niña! ¡Mi bebé es una niña!

\- Sí... ¿tu bebé? - Dijo Loki algo extrañado al oír hablar así a su hermano. - Bueno, Lyse... - Se incorporó y se atusó coqueto la sucia melena, hubiera deseado tener un aspecto más presentable. - Ella apareció de pronto diciendo que yo tenía que asistir a su nacimiento.

\- ¡Ah, mierda! - Protestó Peter. - No quería saberlo... ¡Tenía que ser una sorpresa! Ahora hasta conocemos su nombre. Por cierto, ¿Lyse? Si es una niña quiero que se llame como mi madre: Meredith.

\- ¿Y por qué no como la mía? - Dijo Thor algo molesto. - Frigga...

\- Tonterías, ella dijo que se llamaba Lyse, que significa brillante en noruego, y le va muy bien porque... brilla de verdad. - Aclaró Loki lleno de orgullo. - Mi sobrina es la Vanir más poderosa que haya existido jamás, superando incluso a nuestra madre en sus poderes, Thor.

\- Desde luego, hay que tener en cuenta que la niña tiene una parte de celestial. - Conjeturó Strange, sabiéndose en lo cierto al ver cómo Loki asentía ante dicha afirmación. - Peter... estás algo lívido. ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No lo sé... - Quill se había puesto a sudar de repente y no dejaba de sentir aquella fuerte presión en sus entrañas. - Creo que la niña quiere salir. - Murmuró con cara de pánico.

Strange no perdió el tiempo, realizó unos rápidos movimientos con sus manos abriendo un portal lo suficientemente grande como para trasladarlos a todos a las instalaciones del Cuartel General de los Vengadores. Había llegado la hora de que aquella criatura tan especial, parte celestial, parte humana y parte asgardiana, viniese por fin al mundo.


	64. Estar a la altura

**Estar a la altura**

Entre tanto, en el espacio exterior, a unos pocos cientos de pársecs de distancia...

\- Estaremos ahí en unas horas, vamos a necesitar provisiones. - La voz de Drax informando a Tierra de la llegada de la Milano, sonaba a través de la radio subespacial. - Fruta fresca, carne enlatada, arenques ahumados...

\- ¡Yo soy Groot! - Al árbol no se le iban a olvidar las patatas fritas.

\- Hay un supermercado cerca. - Dijo Spiderman al micrófono desde el Cuartel General de los Vengadores. - Y si no tienen lo que os hace falta, siempre podéis comprar por internet.

\- ¿Internet? ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Rocket a gritos desde su asiento de piloto.

\- Tíos, tenéis mucho que aprender. - Rió Parker a carcajadas por la radio.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Insistió el árbol con nerviosismo.

\- Que sí... - Le tranquilizó Mantis. - Compraremos toneladas de patatas fritas con ese internet que dice Peter Parker. ¿Aceptan unidades como moneda?

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Quill? - Preguntó Kraglin con impaciencia, acercándose al comunicador de la nave. - Debe estar ya...

\- Histérico. - Murmuró Parker como si no quisiera que alguien le escuchara. - Thor no se aparta de su lado, a pesar de los desplantes y los gritos. ¡La paciencia que tiene ese tío para ser un dios!

\- Está cagado de miedo. - Se burló Rocket de su amigo Quill con unas risas. - Os lo dije, eso de que Strange le abra las tripas le tendrá de cabeza.

\- ¿Abrirá sus tripas o su cabeza? - Preguntó Mantis algo confusa.

\- ¿En serio? - El mapache se giró a mirarla con la boca abierta.

\- Mujer, Strange le rajará el vientre para que así el bebé asome la cabeza. - Explicó Drax a su despistada amiga.

\- Tíos, me parto de risa con vosotros pero tengo que dejaros. - Se despedía Parker desde la Tierra. - Acaba de llegar la señora Stark, nos vemos más tarde. - Añadió antes de cortar la comunicación.

La Milano entraba ya al brazo de Orión, donde se encuentra nuestro sistema solar en la Vía Láctea, en un par de horas tomarían tierra. Las cosas se habían puesto intensas en el Cuartel General de los Vengadores, el doctor Strange se disponía a practicar una cesárea de urgencia a su paciente.

\- ¿Está todo listo en quirófano? - Stephen llegaba a toda prisa por el pasillo vestido con un pijama quirúrgico de color verde.

Thor y May Parker, la tía de Spiderman, venían detrás empujando la camilla con un Quill medio dormido, debido al efecto de la anestesia que el doctor le acababa de poner.

\- Banner, colócate bien la mascarilla, está al revés. - Siguió Strange. - Señora Parker, gracias por ser mi enfermera, considerando las circunstancias es usted lo mejor que tenemos.

\- Oh, de nada... es decir, gracias a ti, Strange. ¡No podía perderme esto! - Exclamó ajustándose el gorro de papel para recoger su preciosa melena castaña. - Cuando Peter me contó que había un Guardián de la Galaxia embarazado... ¡La leche! Yo... sólo espero estar a la altura. Normalmente trabajo en urgencias, no en quirófano.

\- Usted siga mis instrucciones y todo irá bien. - Dijo Stephen poniéndose algo colorado por debajo de la mascarilla, la famosa tía May le estaba resultando tremendamente atractiva.

El cirujano se tomó un momento delante de las puertas del quirófano y dirigió una seria mirada a todos los presentes. Loki descansaba medio tumbado en uno de los sillones de la sala y no aparentaba estar preocupado más que por su propio cabello, examinando las puntas con cuidadosa atención, pero los demás... Peter Parker, Happy, Morgan y Pepper Potts, parecían estar a punto de morderse las uñas.

\- Parker, cuando lleguen los Guardianes no quiero que el mapache ni el árbol se acerquen aquí, a saber qué clase de virus y bacterias tienen esas criaturas. - El joven Spiderman sonrió. - Thor, ¿te has esterilizado correctamente?

El dios asintió, tenía la boca demasiado seca como para decir nada. Quill sacó una mano de la camilla para agarrar la de su cosita, ambos parecían estar temblando.

\- Tranquilos, conservad la calma. - Strange abrió las puertas de la sala de operaciones empujando con el culo. - Todo va a ir bien.

\- Stephen, confiamos en ti. - A Thor le había costado articular palabra, sonreía tenso como un palo, intentando transmitir seguridad a su preocupado amorcito de cuya mano no se soltaba. - Jeg elsker deg, min kjærlighet. *( _te quiero, mi amor_ ) – Le dijo acariciando su mejilla con la que le quedaba libre.

\- Og jeg til deg, lille ting. *( _y yo a ti, cosita_ ) – Susurró Peter que en los últimos meses había tenido tiempo de aprender algo de noruego.

\- Caballeros... - Strange sostuvo las puertas metálicas mientras entraban. - Señora... ¡Vamos allá!


	65. Nada personal

** Nada personal **

Rocket iba delante, caminando con seguridad por los pasillos del Cuartel General hacia la zona de enfermería. Sus amigos, Groot, Drax, Mantis y Kraglin, le seguían sorprendidos de lo bien que se manejaba en aquel laberinto.

\- Por aquí. Las instalaciones son una réplica del viejo cuartel. - Aclaró el mapache a sus atónitos compañeros. - Tuve tiempo de aprender el camino durante los cinco años que estuvisteis muertos, entre El Chasquido y los viajes en el tiempo.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Al árbol aquello le pareció lógico.

Después de girar una esquina se encontraron en la sala de espera, Pepper Potts y Peter Parker fueron a recibirles abrazándolos con efusividad.

\- ¡Bienvenidos, amigos! - Exclamó Spiderman dejando escapar un gallo de su nerviosa garganta. - Llegáis justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Ya ha empezado? - Preguntó Kraglin con inquietud.

\- Llevan ahí metidos un buen rato. - Contestó Pepper echando un vistazo de reojo a su hijita.

Formalmente sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, la pequeña Morgan no apartaba la vista de las puertas metálicas agitando las piernas que le colgaban del asiento.

\- Mi tía May está ayudando en la operación, es enfermera, tiene mucha experiencia. - Añadió Parker palmeando la espalda del xandariano en un intento de transmitirle calma. - Banner también está ahí dentro, aunque no sé bien de qué se ocupa, imagino que de un posible ataque de nervios de Thor... - Rió entre dientes.

\- ¡Bien! - Exclamó Rocket acercándose a las puertas de metal con intención de entrar. - ¡Vamos a ver a ese famoso bebé!

\- No es nada personal, caballeros... - Intervino Happy cortándole el paso, había adoptado la postura de un guardia de seguridad de discoteca. - He de pedirles que se mantengan alejados del quirófano, son órdenes del médico.

\- ¿Ese magicucho de Strange no nos va a dejar entrar? - Se quejó el mapache.

\- ¡Yo soy Groot! - Protestó el árbol.

\- ¡Sí, hemos venido de la otra punta de la Galaxia para esto! - Confirmó Mantis encarándose a Happy.

\- ¡Oh, por Helheim! Del que acabo de escapar, por cierto... - Dijo Loki desde su apoltronamiento en el sillón. - ¿Queréis cerrar el pico de una vez? Mi cuñado está dando a luz, ya veremos a la niña más tarde.

\- ¿Y éste greñudo quién es? - Preguntó Drax mirando al moreno de arriba abajo.

\- Es Loki, el dios del engaño. - Respondió Pepper torciendo el gesto, no le caía demasiado bien. - Hermano de Thor y recién salido del infierno, de ahí su aspecto tan desagradable.

\- ¡Oye! - Chilló Loki intentando levantarse, pero le dolían todos los músculos así que decidió no darle importancia a aquello y seguir tumbado cómodamente. - ¡Bah!

\- Yo soy Groot. - Bromeó el árbol entre risas tapándose la boca con una de sus ramas.

\- Tú tampoco tendrías buena pinta si acabaras de salir de Helheim. - Refunfuñó Loki atusándose la melena negra y grasienta.

\- ¿Entiendes lo que dice? - El xandariano resopló, parecía que era el único no humano que desconocía el idioma del árbol. - Me llamo Kraglin, por cierto, soy hermano de Quill... bueno, no de sangre, pero nos criamos juntos así que...

\- Ya, ya... - Loki ni se molestó en estrechar la mano que éste le ofrecía. - Hermanos no hermanos, ¡qué me vas a contar!

\- ¡Un momento! - Gritó Mantis captando la atención de todas las miradas. - ¿Es una niña? El melenudo lo ha dicho... ¿Es que ha nacido ya? ¿Cómo sabéis que es niña?

\- Es una historia muy rara, la verdad. - Parker tomó la mano de Mantis y la acompañó a sentarse en uno de los sillones. - Parece ser que, en el futuro, la hija de Thor y Star Lord será quien libere a Loki del infierno.

\- Así que entonces, como no ha nacido todavía... - Drax se estrujaba la cabeza. - ¿Ese melenas aún no está aquí?

\- Para vosotros como si no estuviera. - Murmuró Loki cerrando los ojos intentado descansar un rato.

Morgan se echó a reír a carcajadas. Su risa, con sonido de cascabel, acabó contagiando a la mayoría de los presentes. Rocket seguía molesto porque Happy le prohibía la entrada a quirófano y Mantis estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo la mente del joven Peter Parker, sus antenas brillaron y sus mejillas adquirieron de pronto un cierto rubor.


	66. ¿Admites mis órdenes?

**¿Admites mis órdenes?**

Había repetido tantas veces que todo iría bien que terminó por creérselo. Hasta ahora había sido así, Strange acababa de entregar el afilado bisturí a la enfermera Parker y ésta lo colocaba de nuevo en la bandeja. El vientre de Quill se encontraba abierto y él solamente tenía que extraer su precioso contenido: la niña. La pequeña Lyse estaba a punto de tomar su primera bocanada de oxígeno pero...

\- Algo va mal. - Murmuró entre dientes por debajo de la mascarilla. - Enfermera, acérqueme esas pinzas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Thor no quería mirar, mantenía los ojos fijos en la dulce expresión del rostro inconsciente de Peter.

\- No puedo acceder... - Stephen empezaba a sudar, a pesar de sus esfuerzos la bolsa que contenía al bebé no se abría. - Banner, ve a buscar a Loki.

\- Es muy raro. - Susurró May Parker abriendo los ojos de par en par. - Es como si una luz la protegiera...

\- ¡Su luz! - Thor hizo acopio de valor para asomarse tras la sábana que cubría a Peter de cintura para abajo. - Es su luz interior... ¡Su luz celestial!

\- Estupendo, una luz preciosa... - Refunfuñó el doctor. - Pero no puedo abrirme paso a través de ella para sacar a la niña, así que tú me dirás...

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a por Loki en serio? - Banner todavía estaba allí, un paso por detrás de Strange y sin querer mirar tampoco lo que éste andaba haciendo, la visión de la sangre no le era agradable.

\- Sí, ¿a qué esperas? - Contestó el doctor a punto de levantar la voz. - Tráelo aquí ahora mismo. Ponle mascarilla, gorro, guantes y una bata. Ah, y que se calce los patucos de papel. ¡Vamos, aprisa!

\- ¿Por qué quieres que venga mi hermano? - Thor no entendía qué estaba pasando pero podía ver la preocupación en los ojos del médico, justo entre el gorro y la mascarilla.

\- Si no sacamos ya a la niña podría sufrir daños cerebrales. - Respondió la enfermera aún hipnotizada con aquella luz que envolvía al bebé.

\- Lyse sacó a Loki del infierno para que asistiera a su nacimiento, ¿no es lo que le dijo, sus palabras? - Recordó Strange. - ¿Y si fue algo literal?

\- Asistir... - May Parker secó el sudor de la frente de Strange con una gasa. - Sí, asistirla en su nacimiento... ¡ayudarla a nacer!

En la sala de espera todos se levantaron al unísono cuando vieron abrirse las puertas del quirófano, bueno, casi todos. Banner asomó la cabeza y pidió a Happy que se acercara para susurrarle algo al oído, el hombre corrió a un almacén cercano y trajo en segundos todo lo necesario.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hermano? - Preguntó Kraglin alarmado.

\- ¿Ha ido todo bien? - Se sumó Rocket con la misma inquietud.

\- La niña... - Mantis se acercó también al gigantón verde. - ¿Ha nacido ya?

\- Algo malo pasa, ¿verdad tío Bruce? - Morgan había reconocido la mirada de angustia en los ojos de Banner.

\- ¡Muévase, señor dios de las mentiras! - Gritaba Happy levantando a Loki de un brazo para vestirle con todas aquellas cosas.

\- Dinos... ¿qué ocurre, Bruce? - Insistió Pepper asustada.

\- Strange no puede sacar al bebé de su bolsa de luz celestial o algo así. - Explicó Banner por encima. - Ha ordenado que entres, Loki.

\- ¿Ordenar? - Preguntó él incómodo mientras Happy le ataba ya la bata verde alrededor de la cintura. - ¡Yo no admito órdenes de ningún humano! - Gritó dando un manotazo al guardaespaldas de los Stark.

\- ¿Y mías? ¿Admites mis órdenes? - Hulk hizo lucir sus verdes y enormes músculos apretando los puños con fuerza, algo que provocó que Loki sintiera ganas de tragar saliva. - ¡Venga! ¡Adentro!

Se dejó empujar por Happy y arrastrar por la manaza de Hulk que atenazaba su brazo. Al dios de las mentiras no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, envuelto en ropas quirúrgicas acabó entrando a trompicones al quirófano.


	67. ¡Que alguien coja esto!

** ¡Que alguien coja esto! **

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? - Loki se agitaba nervioso, Banner aún le tenía firmemente sujeto del brazo. Echando un vistazo al paciente tendido en la mesa de quirófano, se revolvió. - ¡Ah, pero qué asco! ¿Le has rajado la barriga? Mira, Thor, tu bebé está ahí dentro... ¿por qué no lo sacáis y ya está?

\- No podemos. - Strange hizo un último esfuerzo con las pinzas intentando extraer a la niña pero de nuevo tuvo que rendirse. - ¿Te dijo Lyse algo más cuando fue a buscarte al infierno? ¿Cómo traerla al mundo, por ejemplo?

\- ¡No! ¡Esto es ridículo! - Loki se zafó al fin de la manaza del gigantón verde y se alejó unos pasos. - No me dijo nada... ¿Creéis que soy una comadrona?

\- Hermano... - Thor le miraba con una súplica en los ojos. - Haz tu magia, te lo ruego.

\- ¿Quieres que entre ahí? No creo que quepa... - Se burló Loki señalando el vientre de Quill.

\- Ella te trajo para que la ayudases a nacer. - Dijo May convencida de que estaban en lo cierto con aquella loca teoría. - Así que hazlo.

Thor volvía a sostener la mano de Peter apretándola con fuerza, contemplando a su dormido amor con verdadero pánico de perderles a él y a su bebé. Luego levantó la cabeza para suplicar de nuevo a Loki en silencio, con sus ojos tristes, que hiciese algo por remediar la tragedia.

Fuera del quirófano, en la sala de espera, Rocket paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro cruzándose con Kraglin que hacía lo mismo. Pepper dejó que su hija se entretuviera examinando las extrañas manos de Groot, quien hizo brotar una flor amarilla para ella, y se dirigió al xandariano para darle un abrazo.

\- Tranquilo, Strange sabe lo que hace. - Le dijo al oído.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuántos partos de medio celestiales ha atendido? - Preguntó Rocket con rabia.

Drax arrastró al mapache del brazo hasta sentarlo en un sillón a su lado, rascando su cabeza por detrás de las orejas procuró que se relajara un poco.

La luz que envolvía al bebé brillaba con más intensidad si cabe ante su presencia allí. Loki no sabía qué hacer, se sentía muy presionado por las miradas de Strange y la enfermera Parker, amén de algo acojonado con Banner a su espalda clavándole los ojos en la nuca. El dios del engaño observó a su hermano y vio cómo una lágrima escapaba de su ojo bueno, deslizándose por la mejilla hasta perderse en la cuidada barba. Thor estaba sufriendo, tenía que actuar.

\- Veamos... - Murmuró al fin. - Apártate, mago, y tú enfermera. Dejadme sitio, voy a...

\- ¡Cuidado! - Gritó May al ver cómo Loki simplemente introducía sus manos en la barriga abierta de Quill.

\- Strange... - Banner advirtió que el monitor con las constantes vitales del paciente acababa de dispararse. - ¿Y si se despierta?

\- Thor, tendrás que sujetarle. - Ordenó el doctor atento a los movimientos de Loki. - Bruce, prepara más anestesia por si es necesaria.

El brillo que protegía a Lyse del exterior se había vuelto tan luminoso que obligó a todos a entrecerrar los ojos y apartar la vista. Únicamente Loki resistía el resplandor aguantando la respiración, sintiendo en las puntas de sus dedos, a través de los guantes de látex, el tacto resbaladizo de la piel de su sobrina. Una vez estuvo seguro de poder sostenerla con ambas manos, simplemente tiró de ella y el cordón umbilical acabó arrastrando la placenta.

\- ¡Qué asco! - Gruñó Loki con gesto de repugnancia, viendo cómo el mago cortaba y pinzaba el cordón por encima del ombligo del bebé. - Por favor, ¡que alguien coja esto!

\- Déjame a mí. - May tomó a la niña de las manos de su tío y la examinó. - Parece estar bien, brillante pero bien...

\- Banner, acércame el kit de sutura. - Solicitó Strange dispuesto a terminar la operación cuando algo le interrumpió.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! - Se escuchó un alarido que llenó el tenso silencio rebotando entre las paredes y el techo del quirófano.

El grito les dejó inmóviles. Peter se había despertado y se agitaba tratando de llevarse las manos al vientre. Thor a duras penas podía sujetarle y Banner, tembloroso, no acertaba a inyectarle una nueva dosis de anestesia.


	68. Paradoja temporal

**Paradoja temporal**

La luz celestial de Quill brilló de nuevo con intensidad en su vientre, cegando por unos instantes a todos los presentes. Luego se apagó poco a poco, como una puesta de sol. Cuando el doctor recuperó la vista y fue a acercarse aguja en mano para coser la herida, se encontró con que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

\- Peter... - Murmuró atónito apartándose la mascarilla de la cara. - ¿Sientes algún dolor?

\- No... - Respondió él intentando ver lo que ocultaba la sábana quirúrgica por debajo de su cintura. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y mi hija?

\- Ella está bien... - May Parker se acercó para que pudiese verla, la niña había empezado a llorar expandiendo sus pulmones al respirar. - Ya no brilla, todo está normal y en su sitio.

\- Oh, Peter... ¡Es preciosa! - Thor extendió los brazos hacia la enfermera para que le diese a la niña, estaba deseando sostener al fin a su bebé.

\- ¿Qué hago, Strange? - Banner seguía con la aguja hipodérmica en la mano. - ¿Le pincho la anestesia o no?

\- Ya no hace falta, déjalo. - Respondió el doctor. - Tu luz celestial te ha curado, Peter.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Preguntó éste incrédulo.

Stephen retiró la sábana dejando a la vista un vientre plano y en perfectas condiciones; ni una señal de la cesárea, ninguna cicatriz, ni tampoco la inflamación consecuente del embarazo. Era como si todo aquello nunca hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Por qué llora? - Peter se incorporó hasta sentarse en la mesa de operaciones, tirando de la bata de Thor para que se acercara. - Dámela...

\- Deberías descansar. - Rezongó el rubio intentando apartarse. - Ya has oído a May, mi bebé está bien.

\- ¿Quieres darme a la niña de una vez? - Protestó Quill casi en un grito.

\- La verdad, no. - Respondió Thor apretándola contra su pecho. - No quiero soltarla. Tú ya la has tenido nueve meses, ahora me toca a mí.

\- ¡Ah, no puedo creerlo! - Loki se arrancó con rabia los guantes, el gorro y la mascarilla, deshaciéndose de los patucos de papel al tiempo que se quitaba la bata y la dejaba tirada a los pies de Peter. - ¡Ya he tenido suficiente! Esto es demasiado ñoño para mí, esperaré fuera con los demás.

\- Hermano... - Thor dejó de bromear y le entregó la niña a Peter. - Espera un momento.

\- ¡Pero qué bonita es! - Exclamó Quill con lágrimas en los ojos cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, May le ayudó a sostenerle la cabeza de la manera adecuada.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Se quejó Loki atrapado en un fuerte abrazo que apenas le dejaba respirar.

\- Gracias... - Musitó Thor al cuello de su hermano.

\- Caballeros, señora... Hoy hemos sido testigos de una auténtica paradoja temporal. - Comentó Strange arrojando sus guantes a la papelera.

\- Así es, la verdad. - Añadió Banner deshaciéndose de la mascarilla, en su enorme cara quedaba bastante ridícula. - La niña no habría nacido de no haber estado aquí Loki y es ella misma quien irá a sacarlo del infierno en el futuro.

\- ¡Uf! ¡Ha sido agotador! La tensión, la magia y todo lo demás... - May se quitó el gorro de papel dejando a la vista su sedosa melena. - Con tu permiso, doctor, voy a salir ahí fuera para tranquilizar a los demás contándoles que todo ha ido bien al final.

\- Adelante, enfermera. - Consintió Strange caminando detrás de ella, su bonita figura le tenía hipnotizado. - Vamos Banner, dejemos a la familia a solas.


	69. He de hacer algo importante

**He de hacer algo importante**

Loki habría querido seguirlos fuera del quirófano pero los fuertes bíceps de su hermano se lo impedían. Suspiró y se resignó, al fin y al cabo él era parte de la familia. Su sobrina recién nacida había dejado de llorar y acababa de abrir los ojos. Eran azules, como no podía ser de otro modo, y la pelusilla rubia que cubría su pequeña cabeza trajo algunos recuerdos a la memoria de Thor...

\- Se parece a mamá, Loki. - Dijo el dios del trueno con una dulce sonrisa, acariciando la espalda de su hermano. - Tendrá el pelo rubio, como ella. Supongo que no podía ser morena, aunque me hubiese gustado. Tu hermosa cabellera negra es algo que habrás heredado de tu padre, el gigante rey de Jotunheim.

\- Gracias... - Loki se atusó la grasienta melena. - Pero mi pelo ha vivido tiempos mejores, la verdad. En Helheim parece que no, pero... hay muchísima humedad, ¿sabes?

\- Nada que no puedas arreglar con una buena ducha. - Dijo Peter soltando después una risotada que provocó que la pequeña se arrancase de nuevo a llorar. - Mi niña preciosa, ¿te he asustado? ¡Oh Lyse, lo siento! Anda, ve con papá.

El dios del trueno sonreía rebosante de felicidad con su bebé entre los brazos, lo había ansiado durante tanto tiempo que de verdad deseaba no tener que soltarla nunca más. Peter le había entregado a la niña para poder cubrirse con una bata que encontró en el suelo, a sus pies. Estar desnudo delante del hermano de Thor le pareció algo indecente.

\- No mires, date la vuelta Loki. - Le rogó avergonzado mientras se vestía.

\- Tarde, cuñado. - Contestó el moreno con su pícara sonrisa. - Ya he visto lo que escondes por ahí. ¿Quién crees que te sacó a Lyse de la tripa?

\- No deberías llamarme cuñado. - Murmuró Peter anudándose la bata a la cintura. - Thor y yo no estamos casados.

\- Respecto a eso Peter, lo he meditado en profundidad durante meses, largo y tendido, de veras. - El rubio tenía una expresión tan seria en el rostro que resultaba desconcertante. - Sujeta a Lyse, por favor hermano, he de hacer algo importante.

\- Espera, yo... - A Loki le puso nervioso tener que sostener al bebé de nuevo, aunque al menos ahora no estaba tan resbaladizo, la enfermera había vestido a la niña que estaba envuelta en una especie de toalla blanca.

Rebuscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, por debajo de la bata de quirófano, Thor seguía con aquella mueca de sonrisa tensa y a la vez seria en la cara que causó, como de costumbre, una total confusión en Peter.

\- ¿Qué haces, cosita? - Preguntó Quill extrañado al verle hincar una rodilla en el suelo mientras le ofrecía algo en una pequeña caja de terciopelo. - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- Peter Jason Quill... - Thor pronunció su nombre completo con toda la formalidad que el momento exigía.

\- ¡Oh no! - Masculló Loki mirando a la niña para apartar la vista de la escena. - Tú procura no vomitar y yo haré lo mismo. - Dijo a su sobrina que parecía estar examinando minuciosamente su rostro con aquellos preciosos ojitos azules.

\- Thor, ¿qué estás haciendo? - Peter se sintió abochornado, reconocía perfectamente lo que significaba aquel anillo que su cosita le estaba entregando.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi esposo? - Terminó el rubio de formular la pregunta más importante de toda su vida.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que duró tan sólo una fracción de segundo para Peter pero toda una eternidad para Thor y Loki que esperaban su respuesta. Éste último se impacientó, no tenía demasiado aguante.

\- ¿Quieres decirle que sí de una maldita vez, cuñado? - Le apremió el moreno casi a gritos.

\- Sí... - Dijo al fin Peter tomando el sencillo anillo de plata sin diamantes y poniéndoselo en el dedo. - ¡Sí! Sí que quiero, cosita mía... ¡Ah, mi cosita preciosa!

\- Vale, me llevo a Lyse fuera, empiezo a sentir nauseas. - Advirtió Loki saliendo del quirófano con la pequeña en brazos.

Atrás quedaban Peter y Thor fundidos en un abrazo. El dios de las mentiras se giró justo a tiempo de evitar ver el beso profundo y cálido que se estaban dando. Lyse parecía sonreír, aunque tal vez simplemente había resoplado.


	70. Tendrás que ser tú

**Tendrás que ser tú**

Ni qué decir tiene que cuando Loki salió del quirófano todos se volvieron locos con la criatura recién nacida, peleando por tomarla en brazos y verla de cerca, comentando lo bonita que era y lo perfecta que les parecía. A Morgan le permitieron sujetarla en el regazo durante unos instantes, sentada en un sillón. Groot la envolvió con sus ramas formando una cuna, Drax revivió con nostalgia la primera vez que sostuvo a su difunta hija entre los brazos y lloró con una rara mezcla de júbilo y tristeza. Lo cierto es que todos lloraron emocionados, quien más quien menos vertió alguna lagrimita, salvo tal vez el mapache.

\- Bueno, ya está, Quill lo ha conseguido. - Dijo Rocket con algo de impaciencia frente a las puertas metálicas del quirófano. - ¿Cuándo van a salir?

\- Si la herida de mi hermano ha cicatrizado mágicamente como dices, Strange... - Kraglin no terminaba de creerlo, aquello le parecía un milagro. - ¿Por qué no viene?

\- Thor acaba de pedirle en matrimonio. - Respondió Loki volviendo a tumbarse entre dos sillones. - Se tomarán su tiempo, supongo. Mejor no pensar en qué harán ahí dentro.

\- ¿Le ha dicho que se case con él? - Rocket puso cara de asco y fingió escupir al suelo. Strange le miró con desaprobación.

\- ¡Me pido ser la madrina! - Saltó Mantis literalmente, dando botes de alegría.

\- ¡Ni hablar! - La atajó Pepper. - Lo siento, querida, pero yo se lo pedí primero a Peter.

\- ¿Cómo se celebran las bodas en la Tierra? - Preguntó Drax con curiosidad.

\- Pues como en todas partes, supongo... - Dijo Kraglin con una gran sonrisa. - El ladrón de mi hermanito se casa, ¿no es increíble?

\- Como en todas partes seguro que no. - Insistió el destructor. - En mi planeta se realizan sacrificios de ganado, la fiesta se prolonga durante semanas hasta el cambio de luna.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso sería alucinante... ¿Pero quién oficiará la ceremonia? - Peter Parker miraba a su alrededor, nadie respondió, cada cual imaginando a su manera el devenir de los acontecimientos.

\- Yo soy Groot. - Dijo al fin el árbol.

\- Es cierto. - Loki se incorporó de repente, su cuerpo se había tensado entrando en alerta. - ¡Oh, mierda! No, por favor... ¿No hay nadie más?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Qué pasa? - Kraglin se desesperó, no había entendido a Groot y como siempre eso le sacaba de quicio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Loki? - Preguntó May con la niña en brazos, la ronda para sostenerla había dado una vuelta completa y de nuevo era su turno.

\- Ha dicho que a un asgardiano solamente lo puede casar otro asgardiano. - Aclaró Rocket traduciendo las palabras del árbol.

\- En tal caso... - Banner se sentó junto al dios del engaño dejando caer la manaza verde sobre sus desprevenidos hombros. - Amigo, tendrás que ser tú, aquí no hay nadie más.

Su cara se volvió un poema trágico. Tener que casar a su hermano con Peter Quill y, sobre todo, tener que verle dar el beso al novio en primera fila... aquello le revolvió las tripas. Loki acabó más pálido que de costumbre, y no sólo por la enorme mano de Hulk que atenazaba su cuello con demasiada confianza.


	71. Realizar un sacrificio

**Realizar un sacrificio**

Los minutos se sucedían sin que tuvieran consciencia del paso del tiempo, allí abrazados con todas sus intensas emociones a flor de piel. Deslizó la mano por la espalda en una interminable caricia, hasta llegar a la abertura de la bata quirúrgica y agarrar con firmeza la nalga desnuda que alcanzó. Peter se echó a reír, los labios de Thor apretaban los suyos, apenas podía respirar y se apartó retirando aquella traviesa mano de su trasero.

\- Oye, nos están esperando... - Le dijo entre risas. - ¿No crees que deberíamos salir de una vez?

\- Sí, pero volando por una ventana bien lejos de aquí, a tu estilo... - Thor miró a su alrededor y soltó una carcajada. - Ventana que no existe.

\- ¿Se te ha olvidado que tienes a tu bebé esperando ahí fuera? - Bromeó Peter volviendo a besar aquella boca. - Cosita... te recuerdo que dijiste que no la soltarías al menos por otros nueve meses.

\- Y no lo haré. - Thor le atrajo hacia su pecho apretándole la cintura con ambas manos. - Ni a ti tampoco, futuro esposo.

\- ¡Ay, madre! - Musitó Peter dejándose achuchar y besar por todas partes. - ¿En qué lío me he metido?

Atravesaron las puertas metálicas y únicamente Rocket y Morgan les recibieron dando saltos de alegría, Lyse seguía siendo el centro de atención en la sala de espera. El mapache alcanzó la mano de Quill y la apretó con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás bien, Peter? ¿De verdad? - Quiso saber, su amigo le había tenido muy preocupado.

\- Claro que sí, tío. - Contestó estrechando la mano del mapache con la misma efusividad que él hacía. - Resulta que mi luz interior me ha curado, te enseñaría la tripa pero no llevo calzoncillos.

\- ¡No hace falta, colega! - Gruñó Rocket echándose a un lado, Morgan abrazaba a Peter ocupando el espacio entre los dos.

\- Tu hija es muy linda, tío Quill. - Dijo la pequeña Stark con una gran sonrisa y un parpadeo irresistible. - Seré como su hermana mayor... si os quedáis en la Tierra.

\- Morgan, cielo... - Pepper la tomó de la mano llevándosela a parte junto a Happy. - Mejor no saques ese tema, cariño. Creo que los nuevos papás aún no han tomado una decisión sobre qué hacer ahora que tienen a la niña. - Añadió en un susurro retirando un mechón de pelo negro de la cara de su hija y sujetándolo detrás de su oreja, se había agachado para quedar a su altura.

\- Pero mami, a mí me gustaría... - Suplicó Morgan con un puchero.

\- Lo sé, y a mí, pero no es asunto nuestro. ¿Entendido? - La corrigió Pepper con todo su amor.

\- Ese par tiene mucho que meditar. - Afirmó Happy posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Morgan. - ¿Se empeñarán en criar a su bebé en una nave espacial? ¿O serán capaces de realizar un sacrificio como hizo Tony?

\- ¿Papá se sacrificó? - Preguntó la niña extrañada.

\- Bueno, dejó de ser un superhéroe para estar contigo. - Respondió el guardaespaldas de la familia.

\- Y no fue un sacrificio, ¿verdad Happy? - Pepper le miraba con el ceño fruncido. - Lo hizo encantado, nunca fue más feliz.

Drax, después de abrazar y felicitar a sus capitanes por su recién estrenada paternidad y su próximo matrimonio, se había alejado al rincón donde la señora Stark y su empleado hablaban con la pequeña Morgan. Como siempre, acabó metiéndose en conversaciones ajenas.

\- ¿En la Tierra también se hacen sacrificios en las bodas? - Dijo con satisfacción sujetándose el estómago al anticipar el placer de una buena comilona. - ¿De qué ganado estamos hablando? Yo prefiero el bovino, su carne a la brasa es deliciosa.


	72. Igual que Winston Churchill

**Igual que Winston Churchill**

Le daba vueltas a su nuevo anillo en el dedo tumbado en la cama, pensando en cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora. Antes escuchó parte de la conversación de Pepper con Morgan y todos le habían dado ya la enhorabuena por el compromiso con Thor. Éste repasaba los deditos de Lyse una y otra vez allí al lado, como si de pronto no fuese a tener diez en las manos y otros tantos en los pies. Strange había insistido en que Peter y la niña tenían que descansar y consiguió darles algo de intimidad al meterlos en una habitación de la enfermería. Sólo él y May podrían entrar a verles, los demás deberían esperar fuera.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? - Regañó a su prometido. - Es normal, ha brillado un buen rato cuando nació pero mi madre me contó que yo también brillé en la sala de partos al venir al mundo.

\- Celestiales... - Murmuró Thor dejando a la niña en la pequeña cuna de metacrilato junto a la cama y sentándose al lado de su enfurruñado amorcito. - Espero que no saque tu carácter y sea tan dulce como lo era mi madre. ¿Sabes que es clavada a ella?

\- ¿De veras? - Peter se incorporó para echarle un vistazo y añadir con una sonrisa. - Pues yo creo que es igual que Winston Churchill.

\- ¿Quién es ése? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Le conozco?

\- Ah, déjalo estar. - Contestó desganado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro sin apartar la vista del bebé. - Es preciosa y punto. Una preciosa princesita asgardiana.

\- Sí, mi pueblo se volverá loco con ella. Brunhilda me ha escrito un mensaje, mira. - Thor sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para enseñarle la pantalla. - Le envié una fotografía de Lyse, me encanta la tecnología de este cacharro. Dice que es lo más bonito que ha visto nunca y que ya están preparando una fiesta de bienvenida. De la boda no le he comentado nada aún.

\- ¿Quieres que nos casemos allí, en Nuevo Asgard? - Dijo apartando el teléfono de su cara, Thor se lo había acercado demasiado.

\- A un asgardiano solamente lo puede casar otro asgardiano y ella... - El rubio no dejaba de sonreír, el tema del que hablaba le llenaba el corazón de gozo. - Como alcaldesa puede hacerlo, ¿qué opinas? ¿Le pido que oficie la ceremonia?

\- No sé... igual tu hermano se ofende si lo haces, puede que se haya hecho ilusiones. - Dijo con cinismo para acto seguido echarse a reír con una sonora carcajada. Lyse se estremeció en su cuna iniciando un llanto que los dos detuvieron de inmediato acariciándole la espalda.

\- Shhh... Peter. - Le reprendió el dios. - No asustes a mi bebé.

\- Perdón. - Se disculpó Quill. - Tendré más cuidado, lo prometo.

\- Creo que mi hermano sentirá un verdadero alivio si le libramos de ser el maestro de ceremonias en nuestra boda. - Comentó entre risas. - A Loki las muestras de cariño le provocan nauseas. Le pasa desde pequeño, no sé por qué motivo, la verdad.

\- En el fondo te quiere una barbaridad. - Dijo Peter besando la cuidada barba de su prometido. - Como tú veas, a Brunhilda le encantaría casarnos ya que no ha podido dejar su trabajo en el ayuntamiento para venir hasta aquí.

\- Será ella entonces. - Resumió Thor. - Los enlaces del Dios del Trueno y Star Lord serán celebrados en Nuevo Asgard por todo lo alto, y después...

\- ¿Después qué? - Preguntó Peter.

\- Ni idea, ya veremos dónde pasar la luna de miel, mi amor. - Respondió él besando sus labios con una pasión anticipada.

Peter pensaba en un futuro más a largo plazo, la verdad, pero la posibilidad de una luna de miel idílica en algún paraíso perdido le hizo olvidar por un momento todas sus preocupaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo por ahora, habrá que esperar la siguiente actualización que no sé cuándo llegará. Hoy terminan mis vacaciones y algo me dice que el trabajo va a dejarme demasiado agotada como para ponerme a escribir.
> 
> Deseo que en estos tiempos difíciles de pandemia global seáis capaces de mantener la calma y actuar con diligencia y rectitud, siguiendo las recomendaciones de vuestros respectivos gobiernos. Estamos en sus manos, ahora más que nunca. Paciencia, queridos lectores, todo pasa y esta crisis sanitaria también pasará. De momento podemos relajarnos un rato leyendo fics.
> 
> No olvidéis reír, cantar y bailar cada día, rezando así a los dioses para que nos protejan, a ellos les gusta vernos contentos. El humor puede hacernos olvidar toda esta tensión y ayudarnos a superar el aislamiento, espero que mis palabras os sirvan de alguna ayuda.
> 
> Un saludo, nos leemos... eso espero.


End file.
